Batalla por un amor
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Misty y Yellow decíden declarar su amor ha Red, pero al encontrarse entre ellas y encontrar a Gold en lugar de Red en la casa, él decide tomar riendas del asunto y propone un reto para que vean quien se queda con Red.
1. Prologo

**Aviso**: Este fanfic no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

En una tarde soleada en una pequeña casa de un pueblo llamado Pueblo Paleta, una chica pelirroja, con el cabello corto y suelto, se encaminaba a la casa de su amigo, la persona que le había ganado el corazón desde el momento en que lo conocía. Ella se encaminaba a la casa de aquel chico para al fin poder declarársele después de las circunstancias anteriores que le habían impedido hacerlo antes, pues una batalla contra una organización resurgida de los escombros por parte de Mascara de Hielo, aquella chica pelirroja había quedado inconsciente por la dura batalla que había enfrentando, evitando así el declarársele por mucho tiempo.

Mientras que en el camino contrario que iba llevando esta chica, otra joven de cabellos largos y rubios se dirigía en dirección al mismo lugar que aquella pelirroja. Ella iba a declararle también sus sentimientos hacía el mismo chico que la otra. Por parte de ella, sentía una gran atracción por el joven, siendo él quien le salvo la vida cuando niña y también quien le dio su primer pokémon. Ella se había dejado su pelo suelto y llevaba en sus manos su sombrero para que así ese chico la notara más como una chica. Tenía su mano en el pecho, al mismo tiempo en que la pelirroja lo hacía, con el simple hecho de que así pudieran tranquilizar a su latente corazón y declararle su amor hacía Red.

A unos cuantos metros de la puerta, ambas chicas notaron la presencia de la otra. Cosa que incomodó aún más la situación, evitando así el dar un paso dentro de la propiedad de la casa del chico que las volvía locas a ambas.

- ¿Misty?... – Pregunto primero la rubia. – Que sorpresa… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le dijo sorprendida evitando sonar algo obvio que también tenía el mismo motivo que ella.

- ¿Yellow?... – Dijo ella también de sorprendida. – Este… Solo vine para hablar con Red sobre una cosa… - Respondió con una voz nerviosa, dejando claro que no podía evitar sonrojarse por la situación. - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí Yellow?

- ¿Ha?... Bueno… Yo… yo… vine a ver a Red también… - Respondió bajando un poco la mirada y sonrojándose al igual que la pelirroja.

Los ojos de ambas chicas se cruzaron una contra la otra. Ambas sabían que tenían las mismas intenciones que hacer en la casa de Red. Pero ninguna dijo ni una sola palabra. No podían pelearse entre ellas, pues si lo hacían, llamarían la atención del chico y las vería agarrarse como unas locas. Por lo que ninguna dijo nada por un tiempo hasta que la pelirroja tomó la iniciativa de hablar.

- Bueno… Creo que iré a hablar con Red primero… - Hablo nerviosa mientras se acercaba al pórtico de la casa.

- ¿Qué?... – Dijo al fin reaccionando Yellow. – No Misty, yo quiero hablar con Red primero.

- Oye, yo lo dije primero.

- No, espérame. Yo quiero hablar primero con Red.

Lo que querían evitar ya lo estaban haciendo, pero no paso a más sino hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando ver en el umbral a un chico de pelo negro, con camisa roja y de gorra. Pero no era el chico que ellas estaban buscando, sino más bien era el chico que había entrenado con Red, ya hace tiempo atrás. El culpable de que Misty no pudiera haberle dicho algo antes y también el que se llevaba a Red lejos de Yellow para ir a entrenar.

- ¿Gold? – Preguntaron ambas chicas al ver quién era.

- ¿Misty, Yellow-senpai? – Preguntó al verlas paradas frente a la puerta. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Buscamos a Red. – Respondió Misty parándose frente a Yellow.

- Oye, no te atravieses así. – Replico la rubia intentando jalar a Misty de donde estaba.

- ¿Buscan a Red? Vaya que coincidencia. También lo ando buscando. ¿Ustedes creen? – Respondió riéndose mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca, cosa que ninguna de las dos tomaron como algo gracioso.

- ¿Red no está en casa? – Preguntaron ambas a lo lógico.

- Si, yo había venido a pedirle que si iba a entrenar conmigo de nuevo, pero al parecer se ha ido antes que yo. – Respondió riéndose de la expresión de ambas chicas, pero al notar el sonrojo de sus caras, no pudo evitar preguntar lo obvio de su visita. - ¿Y para qué querían ver a Red-sensei? – Pregunto de forma curiosa mientras sus ojos demostraban una idea maliciosa.

- Ham… bueno… pues… yo venía para… hablar con él. – Dijo Yellow primero, haciendo que con cada palabra nerviosa que decía ella, el chico de googles se acercara hacía ella.

- Yo… este… también vine para hablar con él. – Con la respuesta de Misty, también hacía lo mismo Gold, incomodando así a ambas chicas.

- ¿No vinieron para decirle algo bueno a Red-sensei? – Pregunto de nuevo con sonrisa maliciosa sabiendo aún la respuesta que al parecer ninguna quería decir.

- No, no, no, no. – Gritaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿En ese caso no vinieron para preguntarle a Red si no quisiera salir con ustedes? – Volvió a preguntar esta vez con una risa que no podía aguantar.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron ambas chicas muy rojas en su cara, dejando escapar sus verdaderas intenciones de sus bocas. – No, solo vine para decirle a Red que lo a…

En el instante en que ambas notaron que iban a decir lo mismo, pararon de hablar en seco, haciendo que Gold dio un paso amenazador frente a ellas, haciendo que estas se intimidaran por la treta que este les había hecho. Ya ni siquiera lo miraron a los ojos, esos ojos color ámbar que lo único que expresaban era una idea maliciosa y vulgar de ellas.

- Parece que vinieron a lo mismo. ¿No es así? – Dijo Gold con tono malicioso.

- Yo no sabía que… - Respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo apuntándose la una contra la otra con el dedo.

- Creo que estamos en una encrucijada aquí. Yellow-senpai quiere salir con Red, pero Misty-san también quiere hacer lo mismo. – Explicó este mientras que miraba a ambas chicas, haciendo que retrocedieran de su mirada. – Pero si ambas vinieron a lo mismo y supongo que no se esperaban encontrarse contra la otra. Aunque sabiendo cómo es Red-sensei, imagino a que se pondría alterado con la opción de elegir entre alguna de ustedes dos.

Ambas chicas se miraron, sabían que entre esa idea tonta de Gold, sabían que tenía razón, pues Red a pesar de ser un chico distraído, le sería complicado cargar con aquella noticia y más aparte, le sería complicado saber con quién debería quedarse sin lastimar a la otra. Por lo que se miraban con algo de vergüenza por actuar así una contra la otra. Pero el único que no estaba sintiendo lo mismo era Gold, pues lo que quería era una pelea de mujeres. Aunque no sea por él, eso era lo que esperaba ver, solo que sabía que no se podía hacer. Por lo que en ese instante se le ocurrió una pequeña idea para divertirse con esa situación.

- Bueno, aunque parece que ambas sienten lo mismo por Red-sensei, creo que la mejor solución para arreglar este pequeño problema es dejando un concurso para ver quién es mejor chica para Red-sensei. – Dijo él en voz alta y con entusiasmo mientras les miraba de forma maliciosa aún.

- ¿Un concurso por Red? – Pregunto Yellow nerviosa por la propuesta.

- ¿Y qué tipo de concurso sería ese? – Hablo Misty interesada por la idea.

- Un concurso de quien sería la mejor esposa. – En cuanto dijo la palabra "esposa", ambas chicas no pudieron evitar ruborizarse por la idea.

- ¿Para ser su esposa? – Repitieron la pregunta ambas chicas con la cara más roja que un tomate.

- Eso dije. Para ser la mejor esposa para Red-sensei. – Respondió con una sonrisa extendida.

- Yo acepto ese reto. – Dijo Misty dando un paso al frente, mientras sostenía el puño frente a su rostro.

- Hey, en ese caso también acepto. – Yellow hizo lo mismo y su voz cambio a la de una persona más confiada.

- En ese caso está decidido. Mañana les diré de qué tratará el primer concurso. Por lo que nos veremos en el gimnasio de Green-senpai a primera hora. – Dijo Gold mientras caminaba entre ambas chicas. – Así que esperó verlas ahí mismo. – Luego de eso libero a Explotaro de su pokeball y lo monto para irse en dirección de Ciudad Verde.

Al ver como el chico de los Googles se retiraba del lugar cabalgando sobre su leal compañero, se miraron la una contra la otra. Sus ojos mostraban un fuerte fuego intenso el cual significaba que aquel reto no sería nada fácil para ninguna de ella. Ambas sabían por lo que iban y no dejarían que nadie se lo quitara.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Alan (Red20):** Bueno, es raro que me pase por aquí a dejar mensaje, jeje. Pero bueno, me tarde algo con este fic, pero también como sabran, ando en tres proyectos al mismo tiempo. Pero en fin, espero que les guste este fic. Además, quería decir que con este fic espero saber a quien apoyan dentro de cada batalla. En fin, disfrutenlo, jajajajajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Para llegar al corazón de un hombre, se llega por el estómago.**

El día anunciado por Gold para la competencia que dio para ver quién se quedaría con el corazón de Red había llegado ya en Ciudad Viridian, y en el gimnasio de este lugar todos los preparativos para ver quién sería la mejor esposa para él ya estaban casi listos. Bueno, eso era lo que parecía dentro del gimnasio, pero una sola persona se oponía ante esta situación.

- ¿Oigan, por qué están usando mi gimnasio para sus tonterías?

Vocifero un molesto Green que estaba quitando estrado, sillas y demás de su gimnasio que los demás Pokedex Holders llevaban a su gimnasio. Ya que con la idea de Gold le parecía algo demasiado tedioso tener que hacer a ambas chicas pelearse entre sí para ver quien se quedaba con Red, el hecho de que eligiera él su gimnasio para que se pongan a hacer ese concurso ya era para él, el colmo.

- No te enojes Green-sempai. Esto es algo para Red-sensei. – Dijo Gold mientras seguía metiendo cosas al gimnasio con ayuda de sus demás amigos.

- A mi ni me metas en eso. Solo lo hago porque Blue me lo pidió. – Comento Silver quien también estaba metiendo cosas al gimnasio.

- ¿Blue? – Grito Green ya sacando fuego por la boca. - ¿Acaso también está metida en esto?

- Hay, no te enojes Green, solo es un pequeño concurso. ¿Qué daño puede causar si lo organizamos dentro de tu gimnasio? – Dijo Blue mientras entraba al gimnasio con sus demás compañeros que venían jalando un par de estufas.

- En primer lugar, no quiero este tipo de concursos, Red es el que debería de decidir algo como esto, no ustedes. Segundo, si hay problema, y es que si esas dos se ponen a pelear dejaran un desorden en mi gimnasio y tercero, no entiendo porque rayos están trayendo esas estufas aquí dentro. – Green ya parecía lanzar ahora espuma por la boca, pero fue calmado por Blue, quien parecía estar más molesta que él por sus quejas.

- Óyeme, aunque no debamos de meternos en algo que Red deba de decidir, sabes que es demasiado distraído como para hacerlo, aparte que no querrá romperle el corazón a ambas chicas. – Respondió molesta, frunció fuerte el seño mientras llevaba una mano a su cintura y con la otra, levantaba el dedo, el cual apuntaba a Green haciéndolo retroceder hasta chocar contra la pared. – Segundo, no arruinaremos tu preciado gimnasio, pues si ellas empiezan a discutir, nosotros nos interpondremos. Y tercero, esto es parte del primer reto para ellas, así que deja de ser tan insolente y coopera con nosotros. – Al parecer Green le tenía miedo a esa actitud furiosa de Blue, pues en el piso termino de todo ese regaño. - ¿Está todo claro?... Cariño.

- Si…Si…Si… Blue. Esta todo claro… - Contesto titubeante mientras se ponía de pie.

- Bien. – Respondió ella ya con una sonrisa, como si su ira nunca hubiera existido. – Ahora ayúdanos a meter todo lo que sacaste. Anda apresúrate, que no se meterán esas cosas por si solas. – Blue puso a Green delante suyo y empezó a empujarlo hacía la salida para que siguiera metiendo las demás cosas.

- Bueno, ya. No tienes que empujarme. – Le dijo molesto mientras se resignaba a cumplir los caprichos de Blue.

Mientras tanto en otra parte cerca de Ciudad Viridian, Yellow se encontraba aún sin salir de su habitación. Se sentía tan inquieta por el hecho de apostar el corazón de Red en un concurso, quería morirse de la vergüenza por el simple hecho de que el premio fuera casarse con él.

- ¿Por qué Gold dijo que la que ganara sería su esposa? – Chillo ella mientras rodaba de un lado a otro sobre su cama mientras se aferraba a su almohada. – Pero… si llegara a ser su esposa… - El tan solo imaginarse hacía ruborizarse más de la cuenta que luego volvió a girar sobre sí misma con mucha vergüenza. – En qué estoy pensando. Maldición. Maldito Gold que me tuvo que convencer a esto, en verdad que lo odio. – Luego de calmarse un poco miro al techo de su habitación para tranquilizarse. – Bueno, aparte no era algo que yo no quería hacer, aparte… si no hacía nada… Misty pudiera que si me hubiera ganado. – De un instante se levanto de su cama y se puso más seria. – Es cierto, ella también lo ama tanto como yo. Será mejor que deje de sentirme así y me prepare para que Red sea mío. – Cuando se escucho decir eso, volvió a ruborizarse, haciendo hincapié en su mente sobre la última frase. – Rayos. ¿Por qué dije eso? Me hace sentir más nerviosa. – Yellow quería gritar y se tiro de nuevo sobre su cama. - ¿Qué hago ahora, qué hago ahora?

Yellow volvió a aferrarse sobre su almohada y comenzó a patalear sin cesar por tanta vergüenza que tenía, solo que en ese instante, su teléfono empezó a sonar, llamando la atención de la rubia.

- ¿Ha?... ¿Quién será? – Se pregunto mientras acercaba su mano que no paraba de temblar hasta la bocina de este. - ¿Hola?...

- …¿Yellow? ¿Aún no has salido de tu casa? ¿Qué tanto esperas, ya deberías de venir aquí?... – Replico molesta Blue del otro lado de la bocina.

- Pe…Pe…Pero…

- Nada de peros, ven ahora o mandaré que te traigan. – Amenazó Blue, quien no sonaba para nada molesta, sino más bien traviesa.

- No, no lo hagas Blue. Ya salgo. – Respondió apresurada mientras se levantaba de tirón de su cama.

- Así me gusta. Ahora apresúrate o te descalificaremos. – Murmuro ella riendo un poco para hacer que Yellow no perdiera tiempo en salir.

- Ni se te ocurra. – Grito ella a la bocina. – Iré rápido para haya, no tienes que estar amenazándome.

- Bueno, pero date prisa. – Comento ella riéndose.

En lo que Yellow recién salía de su casa para encontrarse con los demás en el gimnasio de Gold, Misty se dirigía a paso lento a aquel lugar, sintiendo con cada paso que daba que sus piernas se le hacían de goma, pues temblaban de vergüenza, su caminar la hacía tambalear por las calles de la ciudad, pues ella jamás había imaginado que estaría a punto de luchar por el corazón de Red. Ella no esperaba para nada tener que hacer tal cosa, pero quería ganar para estar al lado de Red y si ganaba lo estaría para siempre a su lado, pero no quería hacerle daño a Yellow, pues era una gran amiga de Red y más aparte ella también sentía lo mismo por él. Pero ahora ya no podía pensar así de ella, ahora tenía que mirarla como una rival, una rival a quien no tendría que tenerle compasión durante ese reto, pues si quería tener a Red, tenía que dejar eso a un lado. Aparte, también esperaría que Yellow actuara de esa forma, y en caso era cierto, pues Yellow no quería también hacerle daño a Misty, pero si se trata de Red, haría lo mismo por ganar.

- Lo lamento Y, pero no te dejare ganar. – Murmuro ella ya más decidida, dejando atrás su nerviosismo y centrándose más a su meta.

Como si un dejaba pasara de nuevo, frente del gimnasio de la ciudad Viridian, amas chicas llegaron al mismo tiempo en las direcciones contrarias del establecimiento, de la misma forma en que las dos habían llegado a la casa de Red, y de la misma forma, Gold se encontraba parado en la entrada del gimnasio a la espera de las competidoras.

- Vaya, pero que coincidencia. Ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo como la vez anterior. – Comento Gold riendo al ver los rostros sonrojados y avergonzados de ambas chicas. – Será mejor que entre, la función no puede empezar sin ustedes. – Continuo riendo un poco abriendo la puerta para que las dos entrasen al lugar, para luego pasar él detrás de ellas.

Dentro del gimnasio lo que ambas chicas pudieron notar era que gran parte del lugar estaba ordenado para el concurso de una extraña forma, pues en una parte estaban varias sillas como si fueran las gradas del público. Frente a estas estaban cuatro mesas con sus respectivas sillas, de las que parecía ser el lugar para el jurado y frente a estas había dos estufas, dos hornos y demás objetos de cocina, resaltando lo obvio de lo que trataría el primer encuentro, algo que hacía mirar nerviosas a los demás que esperaban a que tomaran su estación de cocina correspondiente. Ambas chicas se miraban algo intrigadas, pero no se movían de su lugar hasta que Gold tomo a Misty por la espalda, mientras que Blue hacía lo mismo con Yellow.

- Anda chicas. No sean tímidas y comencemos con esto de una vez. – Comento Gold mientras empujaba a Misty.

- Oye, no me toques, puedo caminar sola. – Grito ella molesta golpeando en el estómago a Gold, pues ella ya conocía lo pervertido que él era.

- Bueno, pero no era para que me pegaras.

Respondió el en el piso mientras se alejaba de ella y buscaba asiento en la mesa que parecía ser de los jueces. Pero ante esta situación Yellow y Blue se rieron del infortunio de Gold, aunque si Gold hubiera empujado a Yellow, ella haría lo mismo con él si es que la tomaba por sorpresa.

- Es bueno que tengas humor para esto. – Comento Blue a Yellow, aún riéndose del pobre de Gold. – Porque tendrás que ser más seria luego para este reto. – Dijo ya con una sonrisa traviesa al oído de Yellow-

- Blue, deja de decir eso. – Murmuro molesta y abochornada por las insinuaciones de ella.

- Bueno ya, no te enojes conmigo. Ahora toma lugar para el encuentro.

Cuando Yellow se paro detrás de su puesto de cocina, y Misty igual, Gold volvió a levantarse del lugar y algo raro paso cuando se paro en el centro del gimnasio. Las luces del lugar se apagaron por completo. Luego una luz se prendió en el lugar dónde él se encontraba, mostrando que él tenía en la mano un micrófono, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pues no sabían de donde rayos había sacado ese micrófono.

- Bienvenidos todos a nuestro gran evento para ver quién de estas dos lindas chicas será la mejor esposa para Red-sensei.

En cuanto él menciono la palabra "esposa", ambas chicas se tornaron en un color rojo intenso que prefirieron no mirarse entre sí, y menos a los demás invitados. Aunque estos invitados solo consistían en todos los Pokedex Holders que se encontraban sentados en unas tribunas dentro del establecimiento, cosa que los hacía sentir algo incómodos por no estar el lugar tan lleno como para una cosa así, pero la emoción de saber quien ganaría esta etapa lo compensaba todo.

- Primero le doy las gracias a nuestra hermosa asistente Blue-sempai por ayudar a realizar este evento. – Dijo Gold refiriéndose a Blue quien solo saludaba con besos a todos aún sin tomar asiento en las tribunas.

- Muchas gracias cariño. Espero que todos se diviertan en este evento y que ustedes den lo máximo. – Comento ella ya subiendo a tomar asiento junto a Green.

- Bueno, ahora lo siguiente. Aquí nuestra barra de jueces, la cual estará conformada por… - En eso una de las luces ilumino la barra y en el primer puesto un chico de gorra roja, cabello corto y negro, con una bufanda roja estaba saludando a todos. – Diamond.

- Hola, hola. – Dijo él mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

- Dia, será mejor que te comportes y te sientes. – Grito Pearl irritado para que su amigo dejara de hacer el ridículo.

- Bueno, ya me callo. – Respondió algo deprimido y se sentó mirando de nuevo al centro.

- Ejem… Continuemos. Bueno, nuestro segundo juez será… - Luego otra luz ilumino el lugar de a lado de Diamond, el cual parecía estar vacio. – Emerald.

- Oigan, me podrían traer un banquito cuando menos. – Dijo el dando saltitos pues la silla que le dieron no estaba para que se pudiera notar en la estancia.

- Ham… Dia… ¿Podrías traerle una silla para así continuar con el evento? – Comento Gold con su micrófono.

- Si, no te preocupes, ya vuelvo con la silla. – Respondió Dia contento levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose en busca de la silla.

10 minutos después…

- Oigan… - Dijo Gold desde su micrófono. – ¿Cómo que Diamond está tardando mucho, no creen?

- Es cierto, ya lleva rato que se fue. – Respondió Pearl desde su asiento en las tribunas. – Hasta Yellow-sempai se quedo dormida de estarlo esperando.

- ¿Qué?

Se preguntaron todos sorprendidos al notar que Yellow se había dormido de pie frente a su estación de cocina. Inclusive Misty estaba sorprendida por lo rápido que se había quedado dormida por cuestión de unos pocos minutos en que Diamond había partido por una simple silla. Aunque luego recordó que ella solía dormirse en situaciones parecidas y solo se limito a reír en voz baja para sí al notar lo curiosa que se veía, a pesar de ser su rival.

- Esto debe de ser una broma. – Gruño Gold al ver lo que pasaba.

- ¿Green-sempai? – Pregunto Ruby a Green quien se mantenía aún molesto por la idea del concurso, pero solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. – ¿Dónde dejaste las sillas?

- Si querían sillas, pudieran usar las de la cocina. – Dijo el secamente.

- ¿En la cocina? – Pregunto esta vez Pearl algo alarmado.

- Si. ¿Por qué? – Green se quedo sin respuesta, pues Pearl ya se había ido en búsqueda de su amigo.

Un par de minutos luego, Pearl venía arrastrando con su brazo derecho a Diamond quien estaba dormido, al parecer durante su búsqueda de la silla, la cual tenía Pearl arrastrando con el otro brazo.

- ¿También él estaba dormido? – Se preguntaron todos al unisonó.

- Si, pero no fue sino después de buscar algo de comer en el refrigerador de Green-sempai. – Comentó él ya sentando a Diamond en su lugar y colocando la silla en el lugar de Emerald quien se abalanzo sobre esta.

- ¿Qué se sirvió de mi refrigerador? – Grito el líder de gimnasio a punto de darle una paliza a Diamond, eso si no hubiera sido detenido por los demás.

- Tranquilo Green, no tienes que ponerte así de serio con él. – Le dijo Blue entre susurros y risas a Green quien trataba de tranquilizarse.

- Si sempai. Además por eso estaba de jurado. – Continuo Gold quien lo calmo desde su posición como maestro de ceremonia.

- Será mejor que luego me pagues por lo que se comió Gold. – Murmuró él molesto mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¿Y yo por…? – Antes de terminar la pregunta, Green le lanzo una mirada fulminante que paralizo a Gold. – Este… si, como decía. Te pagaré lo que se comió con mucho gusto. – Respondió con tono tartamudo ante aquella mirada. – En fin, a lo que nos quedamos. – Dijo ya volviendo con entusiasmo al micrófono. – Y cómo último juez. – De la nada empezaron a sonar los tambores. – El más guapo juez que se encargará de juzgar los platillos de estas preciosas chicas… - Cuando Gold menciono "guapo", ya todos sabían a quien se refería él y solo se cruzaron de brazos. – Seré yo. – Y de repente tomo asiento en la última silla iluminada.

- ¿Cuándo menos no podrías evitar exagerar? – Grito Green molesto desde su asiento.

- Mejor continuemos con esto. ¿Sí? – Dijo Gold nervioso.

- Claaarooo. – Respondieron todos con tono serio.

- Ejem… - Murmuró el tosiendo y luego volvió a levantarse de su asiento. – Bien. Como ustedes chicas podrán ver, sus estaciones de cocina aún están vacías. Por lo que solo se servirán los alimentos de los refrigeradores que tienen detrás de ustedes. – En eso ambas chicas voltearon y notaron varias filas de refrigeradores. – De ahí podrán tomar todo lo que necesitan para lo siguiente. – Esto ya empezaba a asustar a las dos. – Ustedes tres tendrán que preparar de alimentos una entrada, un plato principal y un postre para cada juez. En total tres platos de cada uno. – Al mencionar esto, Dia se levanto como de rayo de su lugar.

- ¿Alguien menciono algo de comida? – Preguntó el mirando a todos lados.

- Dia, por favor, tranquilo. Aún falta que la preparen. – Le dijo Emerald a su lado para calmar a su amigo.

- Es cierto, pero ahora que estas despierto Diamond, será mejor que te levantes para que no vuelvas a dormir. – Comento Gold para evitar que el chico hiciera otra de sus tonterías.

- ¿Y qué haré levantado? – Dijo el aludido de mala gana.

- Podrías narrar como van preparando los platillos ellas. En caso de que no tengamos ni la más remota idea de que platillo sea el que preparen. – Esta idea pareció gustarle a Diamond quien se levanto de su asiento y tomo el micrófono de Gold.

- En ese caso, si me ofrezco para esta labor que se me encomienda. – Dijo él muy alegre a los demás haciendo apenar a todos en el lugar.

- Dame eso y espera a que termine. – Regaño Gold a Diamond con un golpe en la cabeza arrebatándole de lleno el micrófono.

- ¿Tenias que pegarme igual de fuerte que Pearl?

- Ya no te pongas así y espera a que inicie.

- Bueno. - Diamond estaba a punto de tomar asiento hasta que otro golpe lo detuvo.

- Te dije que te mantuvieras de pie y despierto. Mejor párate a mi lado.

- Bien, pero que sea rápido.

- Eso es lo que llevo rato pidiendo. – Grito Green desde su asiento, pero fue callado por un golpe en la nuca por parte de Blue. - ¡Auch! ¡Oye!

- Tú deja de interrumpirlos. – Replico ella molesta.

- Oye Blue-sempai. ¿No tenías algo que hacer? – Pregunto él en tono sospechoso.

- Ha es cierto. – Dijo ella levantándose de su lugar. – Me tengo que ir querido, ahí me cuentas como estuvo el concurso. – Ella le dio un beso en la frente y se fue contenta del lugar.

- ¿A dónde irá? – Se preguntaron algunos curiosos de ese pequeño comentario que se dieron entre sí.

- Bueno ahora con las reglas. – Continuó Gold a lo que todos le volvieron a hacer caso, pero ambas chicas se encontraban muy serias al prestarle atención a él. – Primero, solo podrán usar los materiales que estén en los refrigeradores y los que tengan en sus estaciones. Segundo, deberán de terminar de preparar los tres platillos para los tres jueces antes de que el tiempo termine. – Apuntando a un reloj marcando una hora a lo que aún no daba inicio. – Tercero, si el platillo no sale a tiempo será descalificado y en caso de que no salga bien, tendrán que volverlo a hacer aunque no tengan tiempo. Y cuarto, deberán de centrarse en sus platillos sin perder tiempo. ¿Entendido? – Ante la pregunta ambas asintieron y él se acerco a su silla para que pudiera dar tiempo. – En ese caso… Que de inicio este evento.

Grito él por el micrófono mientras oprimía un botón haciendo que el tiempo empezara a avanzar, y antes de que alguien pudiera parpadear ambas chicas ya se encontraban frente a los refrigeradores tomando lo que podían dentro de ellos y transportándolos a sus respectivos puestos para iniciar con la batalla. Pero de tanto movimiento, Dia comenzó a ponerse en marcha con respecto a la narración de los trabajos que se llevan en la cocina.

- Dia. ¿Qué tanto se llevaron para cocinar? – Grito Gold desde su lugar tratando de ver que alimentos usarán para sus platillos.

- Bueno Gold. Lo que veo es que en el lado de Misty, ella trajo una variedad de almejas y crema. Creo que intentará hacer una sopa de almejas. – Dedujo Dia al notar como Misty empezaba a limpiarlas y ponerlas a hervir junto a la crema y otros ingredientes.

- ¿Sopa de almejas? – Se pregunto Rald desde su lugar.

- No te preocupes que sabe bien. – Le susurro Gold a él para tranquilizarlo, además que no había probado antes platillos que solo se veían en restaurantes elegantes.

- Eso espero. – Replico Rald mientras seguía observando.

- Tranquilo, si te dije que habría comida gratis, es porque lo habrá. – Le dijo con un guiño aún murmurando para que no notaran los demás su plática. – Y bueno Dia. ¿En el lugar de Yellow-senpai qué hay?

- Bueno, ella está preparando lo que parece ser unos tallarines pues esta amasando los fideos y cortando una variedad de verduras frescas que tomo de los refrigeradores. – Ante el comentario de verduras, Rald parecía querer vomitar.

- Oye. ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Gold poniendo sus manos sobre los micrófonos.

- Es que no me gustan los vegetales. – Murmuró este molesto. Cosa que escucho Crystal.

- Rald, no debes de quejarte por los vegetales. – Le susurro ella tras bajar de su lugar. – Sabes que debes de comértelos. – Ante este comentario Emerald se tranquilizo e intento evitar sentirse intimidado por los vegetales.

- Esta bien Crystal. Me comeré mis vegetales. – Replico él sonrojado por la pena de sentirse un niño pequeño.

- Entendido, y Gold, también espero que te comas tus vegetales. – Dijo ella regañando a Gold.

- Pero si yo no he dicho nada.

- Más te vale. – En ello, Crys volvió a tomar su lugar en las gradas.

- Vaya, ¿quien la entiende? En fin, Dia. Como van las cosas en las estaciones de cocina.

- Pues no puedo decirte lo bien que preparan sus platillos ni definirte lo que han hecho con sus platillos de entrada, pues trabajan tan rápido que me cuesta trabajo describir que es lo que hace cada una. – Respondió Dia algo mareado por ver los movimientos de cada una de las participantes, cosa que luego parecía perder ritmo. - ¿Ha? Bueno, al parecer los primeros platillos están listos y la presentación de cada uno parece esplendida. – Comentó el mientras ambas chicas vaciaban en tres platos, cada una, sus entradas para cada juez en el instante a que volvían a tomar más cosas de los refrigeradores.

- ¿Dia, ahora que están haciendo? – Grito Gold mientras notaba como ambas iban a gran velocidad notando como en los ojos de ellas se miraban con mucha adversidad.

- Pues al parecer en el lado de Yellow-senpai está preparando lo que parece ser…

Dia trataba de adivinar el segundo plato de Yellow, pues solo había notado que ella había tomado unas piezas de carne molida y empezó a darle forma para luego ponerla sobre la estufa e ir cortando trozos de verduras como condimento. Pero para estar más consiente Dia de lo que ella preparaba, noto los bollos a un lado de ella. Cosa que le hizo entender de qué se trataba.

- Parece ser que ella está preparando hamburguesas Gold.

Este comentario hizo llamar mucho la atención tanto de Gold, como la de Rald, pues el solo imaginar comer una hamburguesa en este concurso se les hacía agua la boca.

- Vaya, creo que ya tenemos ganadora. – Susurro Gold al oído de Emerald.

- Ya lo creo Gold. Pero Crystal te regañará por no ser alguien justo si solo calificas bien a una hamburguesa.

- Eso lo sé, pero mejor calla, que aún no vemos el plato de Misty. – Le volvió a responder entre susurros. – Y bien Dia. – Dijo ya tomando el micrófono. - ¿Puedes decirnos que hace Misty?

- Si Gold. Ella al parecer está preparando una lasaña.

Esto sorprendió un poco a muchos de los espectadores, incluso a Yellow que se detuvo un instante al notar como Misty preparaba la lasaña con una mezcla de salsa de tomate y queso, cosa que hizo que ella dudara por pocos instante si sería capaz de ganarle, pero dejo de sentirse así y continuó con las hamburguesas, pues tenía la esperanza de que si a los jueces les gustaba su plato, sabría que a Red le gustaría más, pues es su comida preferida.

Mientras tanto en las gradas, la sorpresa del plato de Misty se fue disipando al recordar que ella era una chica de clase. Vivía en una gran mansión, así que era algo que ella pudo aprender estando ahí.

- Bueno, esto si estará más complicado.

Esto se dijeron al mismo tiempo Gold y Rald que aún observaban a ambas chicas cocinar como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero para eso era este concurso, pues su vida dependía de ganar este concurso, ya que así sabrían que pasarían el resto de sus días con el ser más querido por ellas.

- Bueno, al parecer los platillos de ellas ya están listos. – Comentó Dia emocionado por la velocidad de ambas chicas al colocar sus platos terminados en la barra de calificación. – Bueno, ahora lo que le falta a cada una es el plato final, el postre.

Luego de la velocidad de ambas chicas al posicionarse de nuevo a sus estaciones, esta parecía haber terminado, pues a las dos no se les ocurría que plato preparar como postre. Las dos al mirarse lo sabían, sabían que ninguna tenía idea de que preparar y el cansancio de hacer todo rápido las agitaba aún más. Por lo que entendían que debían de tomar una decisión a como dé lugar. Pero no podían hacerlo, ambas parecían saber que harían probablemente de postre y ninguna quería arriesgarse a hacer el mismo plato que la otra. Y ese plato era, pastel de chocolate, el preferido de Red. Ambas lo sabían, pero no podían hacer el mismo postre, pues les restarían puntos.

Después de unos escasos segundos, ambas chicas se acercaron para discutir ese tema. Al parecer querían hacer un trato con esto.

- Yellow. – Murmuro la pelirroja a su rival mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Misty. – Replico ella de la misma forma a lo que le daba una mirada seria.

- Tienes planeado hacer un pastel de chocolate. ¿No es así? – Pregunto Misty algo nerviosa, pero aún con una cara seria.

- Tu también. ¿No? – Respondió en tono severo, pero también nervioso.

- Si. Así es.

- Parece que no podemos estar seguras de que otro platillo hacer. ¿No lo crees?

- Eso también es lo que pensaba. – Luego ambas dejaron de verse a los ojos y bajaban su mirada con un ligero rubor en sus rostros a los pies de cada una.

- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos? – Murmuro Yellow aún sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿Te parece bien dejarlo a la suerte? – Pregunto Misty levantando su vista un poco con un sonrojo totalmente notable.

- ¿A la suerte? – Ante la pregunta de la rubia, Misty le mostro una moneda.

- Si. Cara, yo haré el pastel. Cruz, lo harás tú. ¿Vale?

- Vale.

Misty lanzo la moneda al aire esperando a que la suerte estuviera de su lado, mientras que Yellow observaba como esta giraba en el aire, con las ansias de que ella fuera la afortunada. Pero entre tanto en las gradas, la espera de ver quien ganaba ese juego, les intrigaba por completo que no notaron que ya se habían levantado ligeramente de sus asientos.

La moneda llego a tocar el piso, pero el resultado fue algo tan sorprendente, que ninguno creería que eso pasara.

- Cayo de… Cayo de… - Se repetían todos al mirar que la moneda cayo de canto. Ni una ni otra gano con lanzar la moneda, creían que la fortuna no estaba del lado de ninguna.

- En ese caso… - Murmuro Yellow al ver que la moneda no se dispondría a caer a ningún lado.

- En ese caso creo que tenemos que hacer otro plato. – Replico Misty al recoger su moneda.

- Esta bien, si no queda de otra.

Ambas chicas se retiraron de sus lugares y fueron a rebuscar entre los refrigeradores algo que pudiera servir. Pero Dia noto como Yellow recogía masa para hacer pastelillos y Misty también había tomado masa de lo mismo. Cosa que noto, pero antes de decir algo, miro que ambas habían tomado bayas dulces, y luego vio como moldeaban la masa, cosa por la cual evito interrumpir y continuo narrando los movimientos, que para ahora eran más fáciles para él de decir, pues el entusiasmo que tenían desde el comienzo se había retirado con la moneda.

- Los postres son… en el lado de Yellow muffins de moras dulces con chispas de chocolates. Y en el lado de Misty, pay de tres moras. – Algo que parecía ser similar por usar moras, pero para Dia no lo era, pues eran platos para él muy distintos. – Bueno, al parecer ambas terminaron al mismo tiempo y con minutos de sobra. – Dijo él señalando el cronómetro que dejaba 20 minutos de sobra de la hora de la que disponían.

- Pues en ese caso a comer. – Concluyo Gold al esperar a que cada una fuera sirviéndole su plato a los jueces, una por una.

- Es cierto, hora de comer. – Grito Dia mientras corría tras su asiento, sin antes tropezarse de la carrera.

- ¿Dia, estas bien? – Preguntaron todos preocupados.

- Claro que estoy bien. – Respondió él sonriendo con una cara mareada.

Tras aquel incidente, Misty fue la primera en llevar sus tres platillos a los lugares de los jueces para que puedan probar de uno a uno los platillos que había hecho. Cosa que degustaron y calificaron con seriedad, aunque sus rostros parecían disfrutar demasiado los platos de Misty, cosa que hacía dudar de nuevo a Yellow de los platillos que ella había preparado.

Luego el turno de Yellow llego y al colocar sus platos, lo único de lo que Rald se quejo fue de los vegetales, pero decidió callárselo por no hacer enojar a Crystal. Cosa que hizo reír a Yellow, pues aún era un niño.

- Bueno, ya terminamos de juzgar los platos. Ahora iremos a contar los votos. – Dijo Gold mientras se levantaba con el estómago lleno de su lugar, al igual que los otros dos jueces.

- Gold, no debimos de comer tanto. – Se quejo Rald al levantarse con dificultad de su silla.

- Pero te gusto. ¿No?

- Si…

Luego los tres salieron de sus lugares con papeles de notas en mano. Pero al regresar después de unos segundos a tomar sus lugares. Sus rostros se notaban con palidez y desilusión. Cosa que extraño a todos en el lugar y más a las chicas que esperaban saber si habían ganado el primer evento.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntaron todos al ver que tomaron asientos.

- Bueno… pues… pues… - Gold no parecía querer responder.

- ¿Quién gano? – Gritaron todos molestos.

- Es un empate. – Respondió Dia perplejo por lo que decía.

- ¿Empate?

- Si. – Rald continúo. – Todos votamos de forma diferente a cada una, pero la suma de los resultados nos daba empate.

- ¿Seguros que contaron bien? – Preguntaron Pearl y Green, ya que sabían lo pésimo que eran para las matemáticas Diamond y Gold.

- Si. Yo hice las cuentas tres veces. – Respondió Rald recostándose en la silla. – Es un empate unánime.

Todos no podían creer lo que pasaba. Pero si la calificación de todos era diferente para cada una y aún así el resultado, vieran por donde lo vieran fue un empate, no podían decir más.

- ¿Y en ese caso? – Pregunto Green curioso por lo que pasaría luego.

- Tendremos que ver qué pasará en el siguiente evento. – Respondió Gold con tristeza.

- Solo espero que no sea de nuevo en mi gimnasio. – Ante el comentario de Green, todos voltearon si vista a él, con cara de que si lo volverían a usar. – Oigan, deben de estar bromeando. ¿No?

- ¿Quién bromea? – Gritaron todos a lo que Green solo callo.

Mientras tanto en el estadio, Misty y Yellow se miraban con rivalidad al notar lo parejas que estaban como para quedarse con Red. El destino parecía no tomar partido por ninguna de las dos y eso era lo que más les frustraba en esos momentos.


	3. Capitulo 2

****Red20:**** Bueno, aquí otro capitulo de este tan cómico fic, jeje. En fin, perdon por la espera, es que he tenido que continuar otros fics más. Pero bueno, ya pude terminarlo (aparte de que me salio más extenso de lo esperado). Así que si les va gustando, pueden dejar un review si quieren, jeje. Nos vemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**¿Cómo capturar la atención de un chico?**

Tras aquel empate de concina en el cual todos habían quedado perplejos por los resultados, el siguiente evento que Gold estaba organizando de nuevo en el gimnasio de su sempai Green, solo que las dos competidoras aún no sabían de que se trataría el siguiente concurso, puesto a que Gold había hecho una rabieta al no haber resultado alguno y no quiso decirles a ellas de que iría a parar la siguiente locura que tenga en mente.

Por lo tanto ambas chicas esperaban inquietas, por no decir ansiosas la llamada en sus Pokegear que les marcaría la hora del siguiente evento. Tanto Yellow como Misty miraban con impaciencia a que ese aparato de comunicación les diera el aviso de que el siguiente evento ya estaba cerca, no paraban de sujetar sus almohadas y de acorrucarse con ellas a modo de no desesperarse por lo que pasaría luego, ambas querían ser quien se quedara con el corazón de Red, y si ese tipo de evento definiría eso, entonces su preocupación iba en aumento por no perder ante la otra.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de Viridian, Green seguía gritándoles a todos que dejaran de estar trayendo cosas dentro de su gimnasio, era un lugar para pelear, no para hacer concursos.

- Ya dejen de estar haciendo locuras y dejen de usar mi gimnasio. – Vocifero Green mientras repetía lo mismo del día anterior al sacar las cosas que todos llevaban.

- Vamos Green, no tienes que molestarte con nosotros, recuerda que es por Red. – Le dijo Blue mientras lo jalaba de la camisa y lo arrastraba de nuevo al gimnasio.

- Blue suéltame. Ambos sabemos que solo lo hacen para jugar con ellas.

- No es por eso, sabes lo despistado que es Red, y más aparte ambas quieren estar con él. Red no se daría cuenta de ello por sí mismo, así que como su amigo deberías de apoyar esto.

Los regaños de Blue aunque le parecían no tener mucho sentido para Green, era cierto, conocía lo despistado que es Red y lo que ellas hacían por él era por amor, así que estaba en una encrucijada ahí, cosa que Blue aprovecho.

- Bien, como no tienes nada más que decir, se buen chico y ayúdanos a meter el resto de las cosas al gimnasio. Vamos no seas malo. – En ello Blue tomo a Green por la espalda y lo llevo afuera con los demás para que les ayudara.

- Oye, aún sigo en contra de que usen mi gimnasio.

- Pero no tenemos un lugar lo suficientemente amplio para esto. Así que ayúdanos o no entras al gimnasio.

Siendo la amenaza a no saber si harían una locura totalmente grande como para que su gimnasio este destruido por cualquier cosa, así que decidió ayudarlos y así supervisar lo que pase. Por parte de Gold, este solo miraba como todo su plan iba tomando forma. Cosa que molesto a Crys quien se estaba encargando de llevar lo que parecían ser maletas llenas de telas, junto con Ruby que iba y llevaba todo su material de costura y Sapphire la máquina de coser de Ruby (siendo que ella estaba de terca por el hecho de que decía que Ruby era tan débil como para cargar ese aparato, aunque lo quería hacer para ayudar de cerca a Ruby), por lo que Crystal se fue a donde Gold para reclamarle el que no ayudara con las demás cosas.

- Gold. Deja de estar flojeando y ayúdanos. – Grito ella colocando sus manos sobre su cintura y frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y en qué puedo ayudar Crys? – Pregunto él sin darle mucha importancia a las exigencias de ella.

- Podrías cargar esas cajas que trajeron los chicos de Sinnoh.

Dijo ella señalando con su dedo a una de las tantas cajas que habían traído desde lo que parecían ser uno de los almacenes de la familia de Platinum ya que muchas de las cajas tenían sobre estas un mismo sello que los identificaba que venían de Sinnoh y con otra marca que era de la familia de la chica más rica del grupo.

- Pero se ven pesadas… ¿No podrían ir a ayudar Explotaro y mis demás pokémons? – Gold trataba de excusarse y nomas quedarse de perezoso ante esas tareas.

- No, además esta fue tu idea, así que ayúdanos y… - Antes de terminar, Gold la calló con un dedo sobre su boca y se levanto para hablarle con un rostro sumamente serio, cosa que espanto a Crystal.

- Mira Crys, está en realidad no fue mi idea. Fue la idea del chico fashionista.

- ¿Cómo que es su idea? Si tú y Blue-senpai fueron los que planearon el hacer un concurso para ver si Yellow-senpai y Misty se quedan con Red-sempai. ¿Cómo es que es idea de Ruby? – Pregunto ella molesta ante la respuesta de Gold.

- Bueno, la idea del concurso si fue mía, no te lo niego. – Le dijo tranquilo mientras ponía sus manos frente a él para calmarla. – Pero la idea de hacer un concurso de belleza, fue únicamente idea del chico fashionista. Si no me crees ve a preguntarle. – Luego de darle tan burda explicación, volvió a sentarse y siguió mirando como todos los demás trabajaban.

- Hum… si, iré a preguntarle. – Dijo ella resignada y molesta, pero no se retiro sin antes tomar por el cuello de la camisa a Gold. – Pero también vienes tú conmigo.

- Oye, si te acabo de decir que no fue mi idea esta vez. ¿Para qué tengo que ir?

- Para arreglar algunas cosas.

Ya cuando ellos estaban en el centro del gimnasio, el cual volvería a ser un escenario, Ruby se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un camerino improvisado de tres por cuatro metros, con unas cuantas paredes falsas y una puerta la cual era hecha con una cortina purpura y un perchero que Sapphire había puesto para él. Ahí, Ruby junto con Sapphire mirando la cantidad de vestidos que había ahí dentro por parte de Platinum y un pequeño escritorio que Ruby usaría para confeccionar los vestuarios que tenía para las chicas que participarían por quedarse por Red.

- Oye Ruby… ¿No crees que es mucha ropa? – Comentó Sapphire al mirar de un lado a otro los percheros de ropa que tenían ahí.

- Si… es mucha ropa. Pero se ven tan divinas. – Suspiro él al verlas más de cerca y acariciar su rostro sobre estas.

- Por…Por… Por favor, no hagas eso. Me das miedo cuando haces eso con ropa de mujer. – Dijo Sapphire al retroceder un par de pasos por el comportamiento de Ruby.

- Lo siento, es que me imagine como te verías con algunos de estas ropas. – Respondió con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿En serio?... Bueno… no sé qué decir… Digo… ¿Crees que me vería bien con ellas? – Murmuró ella en un hilo, evitando sentirse avergonzada.

- Claro que te verías divina. Aunque me costará trabajo. – Le dijo mientras inspeccionaba con sus anteojos aquellos diseños.

- ¿En?... Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Grito ella al salir de su trance.

- Me refiero a que estos vestidos son de diferentes tallas. No sé bien cual te quedaría y tendría que arreglar. Es por eso que traigo mi máquina de coser. ¿Recuerdas que te lo había mencionado, o no? – Aquella pregunta, hizo que ella se pusiera algo evasiva y se pusiera nerviosa.

- A si… lo siento… Es que creía que te referías a otra cosa. – Dijo ella mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lado. Más específicamente, a la máquina de coser.

- Bien. ¿Entonces a qué crees que me refería? – Ruby parecía estar muy curioso con la respuesta de su "amiga".

- No es nada importante. Por favor, no me pongas esa cara, me das más miedo que cuando te vuelves loco por la ropa. – Respondió ella haciendo que él se quitara de encima de ella.

- Hum… ¿Entonces por qué no mejor te pruebas alguno de mientras? – Propuso Ruby mientras tomaba alguno de estos y se lo ponía encima.

- Oye, no. Ahora no.

El forcejear no les ayudo mucho, puesto a que esto hizo que los dos se cayeran al suelo, en el mismo instante en que Crystal llegaba con Gold al "camerino", haciéndolos ver en una situación algo comprometedora para los chicos de Hoenn.

- Este… lo siento. No creí que ustedes dos estaban… - Crystal no podía articular todas sus palabras pues evitaba no mirar lo que pasaba. – Creo que mejor volvemos en un rato.

- No, ahora espera, me trajiste a rastras aquí, así que mejor nos quedamos. – Esto lo dijo Gold, quien se comportaba como un niño al no moverse de donde estaba y miraba con ansiedad a los dos chicos que los miraban con un rostro sonrojado.

- Oigan. Esto no es lo que parece. – Respondió de inmediato Sapphire, mientras que trataba de recobrar el equilibrio y levantarse de Ruby.

- Vamos Sapphire. Es mejor que lo sepan así. – Las palabras de Ruby hizo que ella se sonrojara a más no poder y Gold se impacientara a ver más de ellos.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – Preguntaron al unísono Sapphire y Crystal. No daban crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban de aquel chico.

- Sapphire. Si tú me quieres, demostrémoselos. – En un instante sujeto con su mano que tenía libre el rostro de Sapphire para luego tirarla sobre él.

- Oye, no. Ruby, no lo hagas. – Sapphire quería resistirse a los actos de Ruby, pero la verdad era que su cuerpo le traicionaba ante las seducciones de él.

- Si chico fashionista. Hazlo. – Dijo Gold emocionado mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca.

- Hey tú. No les andes forzando. – Le reprimió Crystal con un golpe mientras evitaba ver lo que pasaba frente a ella.

- Bien, creo que es suficiente. – Dijo Ruby al levantarse de un movimiento del suelo y con él a Sapphire entre sus brazos, algo mareada. - ¿Para qué vinieron?

- Un momento. ¿Acaso ustedes dos no estaban?... – Crystal fue callada por un movimiento de mano de Ruby.

- ¿Qué? No. Solo bromeaba con ustedes. No podría hacerle eso a Sapphire… - Aunque ganas no nos faltaban Se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba oculta una sonrisa. – Pero aún no me han dicho qué hacen aquí sempais.

- A sí. Venimos porque Gold decía que todo esto fue idea tuya. ¿Es eso cierto?

- ¿La idea de este concurso? Si, fue idea mía… aunque Platinum también le agrado la idea. Es por eso que tenemos tanta ropa. – Comento con un susurro lo último, haciendo que la ira de Crystal bajara.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

- Eso no significa que estés de vago. Así que ayudaras con lo que falta.

- En realidad, ya todo está listo. – Interrumpió Ruby, mientras recostaba a Sapphire sobre su escritorio, al parecer, aún no recobraba el conocimiento. – Todo ya está aquí, así que él puede llamarles a Yellow-sempai y a la señorita Misty para que vengan, antes de que se haga tarde.

- Bien, ya les llamare.

Gold saco de inmediato su Pokegear, haciendo que Crystal saliera de ahí con ira, solo que a medio camino de la salida, se pregunto algo que ya le extrañaba mucho con esta idea del concurso.

- Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo es que Red-sempai ni se entera de todo esto?

Las llamadas de invitación no tardaron en llegar para la joven líder de gimnasio de tipo agua y la chica del bosque verde, cosa que hacía que las dos salieran de inmediato de sus habitaciones y fueran como relámpago de Raiku para el lugar citado y dar comienzo a la batalla número dos en la que decidirán quién se quedará con el corazón de Red, lo cual no tardaron mucho en llegar al gimnasio, debido a que estaban ya preparadas a la llamada de Gold.

- ¡Ya llegue!

Gritaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo tras cruzar la entrada principal del gimnasio. Lo cual hizo que se dirigieran una mirada una contra la otra, la cual parecía generar chispas y fuego. Por lo cual Blue se interpuso entre las dos para separarlas y hacer que vuelvan a la batalla a la que venían y no iniciaran una batalla diferente a la ya planeada.

- Ya chicas. Qué bueno que llegaran a tiempo. Pero mejor pasemos al siguiente evento. – Les dijo ella mientras las abrazaba desde sus espaldas, un brazo para cada una.

- ¿Y cuál es el siguiente evento? – Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que se miraran fijamente de nuevo logrando que una voz se escuchara el escenario.

- El siguiente evento es… - Una luz apareció en el centro del lugar, haciendo que quien generaba la voz se viera. – un concurso de belleza. – Grito Gold con entusiasmo al micrófono, a lo cual todos se llevaron sus manos a sus oídos.

- ¡¿Un concurso de belleza? – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, en especial Misty y Yellow que aún quedaban con la boca abierta ante tal idea.

- Oigan, no se pongan así que esta vez no fue idea mía. – Comento Gold molesto con su micrófono en mano. – Esta vez el chico fashionista y la chica de Sinnoh quisieron este concurso. – De las gradas se podría notar como Ruby y Platinum saludaban a las invitadas con una gran sonrisa.

- Bien… no creo que sea algo malo después de todo. – Comentó Misty con una expresión molesta y sonrojada.

- Igual creo que no es nada malo… - Yellow parecía que se iba a desmayar, sino fuera porque Blue estaba con ella para evitar que eso pasase.

- Bien, ya que nadie se niega a este evento... – Green estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue detenido por la mirada fulminante de Blue, a lo que se abstuvo de cualquier palabra. – pasaremos a decir de qué trata este evento. – Gold levanto una cortina la cual mostraba una pasarela como las que caminan modelos de ropa. – Pasarán las dos aquí modelando un conjunto diferente, ya que como sabrán… a los chicos también nos gusta la apariencia de la chica que nos gusta, y mientras más nos llamen la atención con sus conjuntos, más querremos pasar tiempo con ellas.

Con esto último, una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujaba en el rostro de Gold, haciendo que Crystal se molestara y también adquiriera un pequeño sonrojo que pudo ser captado por Emerald.

- Oiga Crys-san… ¿Lo que dice él es cierto? ¿Por eso luego lleva vestido cuando Gold viene a visitarla? – Pregunto curioso el jovencito, haciendo que Crystal se sonrojara aún más.

- Oye, no… no es por eso… en serio. – Negó ella con nerviosismo, haciendo que Emerald aún dudara de su respuesta.

- Bueno, solo decía. Ya que cuando estamos en el laboratorio usted lleva pantalones y cuando el avisa que viene, usted ya tiene una…

- Ya mejor guarda silencio… no quiero hablar de ese tema. – Crystal quería evitar ese tipo de conversaciones y más con Emerald a su lado.

Volviendo con Gold, este se había subido al escenario para demostrarles como debían caminar ellas por la pasarela para detenerse al final de la línea.

- Y así es como podrían lucirse por aquí. Ya que los jueces, o sea, la chica de Sinnoh, el chico fashionista y yo, juzgaremos cada detalle de lo que suceda ahí. Y no se preocupen por los vestuarios, que la chica de Sinnoh fue tan amable de proporcionarles diferentes vestidos y conjuntos para este evento. – Luego una luz se poso sobre Platinum, haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Pregunto ella a sus amigos de Sinnoh.

- Usted solo levántese y haga una reverencia. – Le dijo Pearl muy quedito.

- Si, y también diga "Fue un placer traerla para este evento" – Sugirió Dia también con un tono bajito.

- Es… es un placer traer todos estos vestuarios de mis tiendas en Sinnoh para este evento. Así que espero un gran esfuerzo de su parte. – Les dijo ella mientras les sonreía y trataba de sentirse incomodada por tantas miradas.

- Bien. La dama ya ha hablado. Ahora pasemos con lo siguiente.

Comento Gold mientras se paraba frente a lo que eran dos camerinos improvisados cubiertos por una tela amarilla y la otra anaranjada, simplificando así de quien cual era el camerino para cada una de las participantes, o eso parecía ya que Gold se paro entre estas dos y apunto con la mano izquierda donde está el camerino amarillo para anunciar a quien le pertenecería aquel cuarto.

- Bien, para comenzar. El camerino de aquí es para la chica pelirroja de Cerulean… – Luego extendió su mano para el camerino de cortina anaranjada y continua. – Y este es para Yellow-sempai.

Un silencio inundo el gimnasio, muchos miraban confusos la decisión que Gold había dado con respecto a la repartición de camerinos, aparte de que Misty le tenía mirando con ira al pobre chico de googles, ya que a ella la menciona como una desconocida y a Yellow a alguien quien respeta, cuando esperaba que fuera igual el trato que deberían de tener. Gold de inmediato sintió el aura asesina de Misty sobre él y no tardo en sentirse amenazado, aparte de que pudo identificar como todos se le quedaban viendo raro a lo que giro su mirada, causando que este se sintiera apenado.

- Huy… lo siento. – Confeso Gold tras mirarles de nuevo a los demás chicos. – Me confundí. El amarillo es para Yellow-sempai. Y el anaranjado es para… - Se detuvo un instante para identificar que Misty seguía molesta con él, a lo que se abstuvo a decir otra tontería. - … es para Misty-sempai. – Con esto, ella se calmo y solo revelo una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Bueno, como iba diciendo. – Prosiguió más calmado. – Aquí, las candidatas a esposas de Red-sensei… - Ambas chicas se pusieron sonrojadas y nerviosas al mismo tiempo en que menciono Gold la palabra "esposa". – Tendrán que vestirse de las siguientes tres formas que les diré a continuación. La primera es muy sencilla, y es un vestido de novias… - Con esto tanto Yellow como Misty intentaron no desmayarse por la idea que sugirió el chico de Jotho, ya que ponerse un vestido de novias las hacía sentirse avergonzadas ante todos los demás. – Y esto es debido a que deberán de estar preparadas para cuando Red-sensei quede deslumbrado antes de que las vea en el altar. – Gold sonrió para sí al verlas todas sonrojadas y murmuro en el micrófono con picardía. – Eso si es que alguna de ustedes llega a ganar aquí... – Continuo la introducción con tono serio, o eso creía. – Continuando con la siguiente etapa de aquí, es de ropa común para una cita… Así que pueden usar cualquier conjunto que crean conveniente para salir con Red-sensei…

Esto lo dijo sin muchas ganas y algo decaido, ya que le parecía aburrido, por no decir absurdo para él, ya que preferiría ver algo mejor aquí. Solo que un brillo surgió por sus ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció, haciendo que ambas chicas sintieran un pequeño escalofríos recorrer su espalda sin saber su motivo hasta el momento en que Gold volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Y el tercer evento… - Tanto Ruby como Platinum abrieron impactados sus ojos. Lo único que sabían era que habían dos eventos planeados y ya. No tres, por lo que miraron fijamente impacientes a lo que diría después Gold. – Es un evento de traje de baño.

Gold dijo esto casi gritando con emoción. Aunque los únicos que no parecían tener la misma emoción, sino no más bien las ganas de matarle eran tanto los dos jueces, como también Blue y Crystal quienes tenían unas amenazadoras miradas contra él. Las únicas que no sentían lo mismo eran las competidoras Misty y Yellow, ya que al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos y quedaron completamente en blanco. Por un lado no paraban de temblar por lo embarazoso que sería eso, y por el otro lado, sus rostros se enrojecieron al máximo que sentían arder sus finos rostros. Aunque nadie dijo nada con lo que Gold dijo, él chico de googles supuso que ninguno se opondría, o se dignaría a reprocharle por tan pervertida y tan loca idea, así que prosiguió con la explicación.

- Bien, ahora sin más que decir. En sus marcas… listas… a correr a sus camerinos.

El grito Gold, haciendo que ambas chicas partieran a sus áreas designadas y empezaran a buscar un conjunto ganador para la primera etapa. Solo que tenían un único problema y era el decidirse por cual vestido ponerse, pero su problema no tardo en ser resuelto, pues en cada camerino dos de los tres jueces iban a apoyar con lo que sería el conjunto que usarían para vestido de novia.

En el camerino de la líder de gimnasio, Platinum entraba con Crystal para que se probaran al espejo los diferentes vestidos y conjuntos que había. Aunque la chica se sentía algo intimidada por las dos chicas que fueron por su ayuda, se sentía algo aliviada de que estuvieran ahí para poder apoyarla y comprobarle que sería un concurso sumamente justo.

Por el lado del camerino de la chica del bosque verde, Ruby, Sapphire y Blue habían pasado para ayudarle a escoger a Yellow el conjunto que mejor le pudiera favorecer, aparte claro estaba que no mucho de los vestidos eran de la medida de la rubia, así que Ruby tenía muchas medidas que tomar cada vez que Blue le pasaba uno que otro conjunto. Aunque, al parecer, todos los conjuntos de vestido de novia que Blue le mostraba hacía sentirse avergonzada por tales diseños que tenían estos.

- Yellow, anda. Pruébate al menos alguno de estos. – Le dijo con ternura Blue mientras hacía disimular que se ponía un vestido demasiado escotado frente a ella.

- Blue, por favor. Te dije que no. Es muy pequeño para mí. – Se quejo Yellow molesta por las ideas de su amiga, mientras que sus mejillas ardían de nervios.

- Anda. Debes de probarte alguno, querida, esto no va a ser para siempre y puede que hasta la pelirroja de Misty ya haya elegido conjunto. – Comento Blue, algo que estaba claro que no era cierto, puesto a que la líder estaba igual de indecisa que su contrincante.

- Pero te dije que no quiero probarme algo tan… tan… revelador. – Respondió con un susurró al final de la oración. Se sentía tan avergonzada por decirlo que apenas se mantenía de pie.

- Blue-sempai. Yellow sempai tiene razón. – Reprocho Sapphire ante las ideas de Blue.

- Si, pero al menos tiene que decidirse por algo arriesgado. Recuerden que Gold está en el jurado, y si logras convencerlo, seguro te dará una votación ganadora y podrás reclamar a Red como tu premio. – Comento Blue para sí misma más bien, pues sus ojos despedían un brillo de seguridad.

- En eso tiene razón la sempai. – Dijo esta vez Ruby, quien estaba con sus lentes puestos y cruzado de brazos con la mirada baja en forma pensativa. Solo que ante su respuesta, tanto Yellow como Sapphire replicaron al mismo tiempo un ¿qué?, haciendo que él continuara con su explicación. – Aunque también yo soy uno de los jueces, mi voto debe de ser totalmente imparcial. No puedo ser alguien favoritita.

- Oye, se supone que debes de estar del lado de Yellow. – Grito Blue molesta por la honestidad del chico de Hoenn.

- ¡Hey! No le grites así a Ruby. – Dijo Sapphire en la defensa de su chico. – Él tiene razón, como juez no puede elegir a alguien solo por ser amiga suya. También debe de ser alguien justo.

- Si lo defiendes tanto, porque no mejor se casan.

Reprocho Blue molesta, inflando sus mejillas y dándoles las espaldas a los tres chicos. Solo que acto seguido a esto, la pareja de Hoenn se les ruborizó sus mejillas y pasaron a darse una mirada disimulada para encontrarse con las suyas, para que luego giraran sus miradas a otros lados por lo incomodo que se sentían. Pero el primero en evitar que se sintiera la presión por las palabras de su sempai y que continuara molestándoles fue Ruby.

- Blue-sempai. En lugar de estar molestándonos. Ayúdenos a buscarle al menos un conjunto que no haga sentir apenada a Yellow-sempai.

- Está bien, pero será mejor que me dejen darle un toque final a su vestido. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido. – Respondieron los tres al unisonó.

Y como si de una orden se tratara, no tardaron ni dos minutos más en haber encontrado un vestido de novia sumamente del agrado de Yellow. Y aunque no era igual de revelador como los anteriores que Blue le llevaba a la chica, este no dejaba de ser demasiado escotado, pero con una cubierta en los hombros dejando en el centro de estos un corazón. Era un conjunto algo abierto del lado posterior, dejando ver su espalda desnuda hasta la mitad. El resto del vestido era largo, con varios detalles de flores, y el color de este conjunto era de un amarillo pastel, demasiado brilloso que podía llegar a verse como blanco también. Cosa que alegro mucho a Yellow. Solo que el toque final que Blue le dio era algo que la distinguía, y puso disimuladamente un par de pokeballs debajo del escote de Yellow, sirviéndole como rellenos.

- ¿Pero qué?... – Yellow fue callada por Blue, quien le puso su dedo a la boca.

- Shh… no hagas ruido. Recuerda el pervertido juez que tienes ahí. Así que si todo sale bien, no tendrás problemas con esto.

- Pero…

- Ya no digas nada. Además, solo puedo ayudarte con esto por ahora. Tengo que irme ya, que se me hace tarde. – Y si fuera poco, se había esfumado del gimnasio sin que Yellow pudiera preguntarle a donde tenía que ir ella con tanta prisa.

El momento del evento principal estaba a punto de llegar. Ruby ya había terminado con darle los últimos retoques al conjunto de Yellow, a lo que Sapphire paso a darle unos retoques a su maquillaje (claro que esto solo pudo hacerlo ya que Ruby paso mucho tiempo enseñándole a Sapphire como maquillarse antes del evento), por lo que tenía que ir como alma que lo lleva el diablo para poder arreglar el vestido de novia de Misty y así dar paso a la primera etapa.

- Bueno, ya me dieron indicación de que al fin las concursantes están listas para pasar a modelar su primer vestido que eligieron. Así que démosles un aplauso a… - Gold tomo aliento y una tarjeta por parte de Ruby fue leída con pausas para que la primera en pasar diera su aparición. – Es la líder de gimnasio de tipo agua de Celeste. La concursante Misty. – Dijo emocionado mientras bajaba del escenario y tomaba asiento con los demás jueces.

A pesar de que nunca vio a las chicas cambiarse o ver el conjunto que decidieron, no sabía que esperar de parte del chico de Hoenn, pero al ver a Misty con aquel vestido de novia color naranja pastel, igual de brillante y pálido como el de Yellow, solo que más escotado y revelador tanto del frente como de la parte de la espalda, hizo que no parara de liberar saliva, cosa que molesto a Crystal, siendo calmada claro por Emerald, quien estaba asfixiándose con los brazos de ella y evitaba que esta tomara represalias o acabaría con su cuello. Misty paso modelando su conjunto, ignorando los ojos de Gold y pensando para sí misma que solo lo hacía por Red. Pero los únicos profesionales ahí eran Platinum y Ruby quienes tomaban nota de lo que veían, tanto su postura, su elección del vestuario y el qué tal lucían con el vestido, aparte de ilusionarse de cómo se verían ellas ante el altar con Red, eso hacía que sus ojos brillaran con ambas participantes, o por ahora con Misty, mientras que Yellow se preparaba en su camerino y se acomodaba su vestido con el par de pokeballs que puso Blue en su pecho para que pudiera ganar la primer ronda, o eso era lo que creía ella por las ideas que Blue le ponía en la cabeza.

En el turno de la chica de cabellos rubios, está entraba al escenario con mucha vergüenza con un ramo de flores entre sus manos, a lo cual tanto Platinum como Ruby estaban tan maravillados por lo hermosa que se veía. Solo que Gold no se veía tan maravillado por como lucía Yellow, más bien, estaba extrañado de una cosa en su apariencia, saltando de su estrado y subiendo a la pasarela, acercando su mirada muy de cerca y viendo detenidamente de arriba abajo a Yellow.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces Gold? – Grito Ruby aún desde su estrado.

- Aquí hay algo que no me gusta. – Le respondió Gold que seguía muy serio con Yellow.

- Será mejor que no la estés molestando sempai. – Pidió Ruby al instante que se levantaba de su asiento.

- Ven si quieres chico fashionista y verás a qué me refiero. – Luego sujeto el escote de la chica y halo un poco de él, y antes de que Ruby pudiera acomodarle un golpe al chico, un par de pokeballs cayeron como si nada del vestido a los pies de ambos jueces.

- ¿Rellenos? – Preguntó Ruby sorprendido al no notarlos.

- ¿Acaso querías hacer trampa y que yo no los notaría que son obviamente falsos? – Lo último que dijo él en su pregunta hizo que todos los demás le vieran como pervertido. – Esto te puede quitar puntos. ¿Sabías?

- Fue idea de Blue-sempai… - Respondió en un susurro al momento en que bajaba su mirada a punto de llorar en su lugar.

- Gold-sempai, tranquilícese. Si fue por culpa de Blue-sempai, entonces no debería enojarse y dejar que continúen con el concurso. Solo de sus calificaciones y pasen a la siguiente ronda. – Pidió Ruby mientras bajaba a su puesto de nuevo.

- Está bien, pero no más rellenos… en ninguna de las dos. – Advirtió él molesto, pues detestaba los rellenos como esos.

La primera etapa termino y todos ya habían anotados sus resultados, por lo que el siguiente evento era el de un vestuario para una cita a lo que ambas chicas se sentían más relajadas pues se sentían libres de usar lo que les llegara a la mente. Ya se habían imaginado como podrían verse junto con Red en una cita normal, así que cada una busco entre todos los atuendos, algo que las hiciera sentir cómoda y a la vez que resaltaran sus encantos, claro esto último por ser aún parte del concurso.

Al terminar de cambiarse para la siguiente etapa, la primera en aparecer de nuevo fue Misty, quien llevaba una top con capucha, de color rosa con franjas blancas que le cubría hasta arriba del ombligo, portaba una falda corta de mezclilla azul, y unos tenis blancos con rojos, iba de pelo suelto con un único atuendo de una flor de cerezo sobre él. Aunque tras pasar en la pasarela se sentía más nerviosa que cuando llevaba el vestido de novia, a pesar de que no sabía bien porque se sentía así, si era por las miradas de todos, o por ser al imaginarse a Red al final de esta. Pero cuando ella había aparecido, los ojos de Gold no se despegaban ni un solo segundo de su cuerpo, cosa que solo fue captado por Crystal, pues ni Ruby, ni Platinum que se habían sentado junto a él en el estrado notaban sus miradas y la saliva que se le salía de su boca a mares. Era algo obvio que prefería ver curvas en las chicas.

Cuando el turno de Misty termino, Yellow ocupo el escenario con un conjunto muy usual para el verano. Llevaba una top amarilla clara con retoques blancos en los bordes, era de mangas cortas, lo acompañaba con un mini-short de mezclilla azul con bordados de flores y un par de tenis amarillo con blanco, y como detalle final, se había soltado el pelo, dejándolo caer sin nada que lo sujetara. Y al estar caminando ante todo el público, no se sentía igual que Misty, pero si se notaba como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza de que todos vieran ese estilo, con el cual soñaba mostrárselo a Red cuando tuvieran una cita. Y en parte de los jueces, Gold parecía no llamarle mucho la atención, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro, y era que tenía la idea de tomarle en ese instante una foto a Yellow para luego presumírsela a Red, pero claro, no podía hacer nada de eso ya que era un concurso secreto y Blue lo mataría si se atrevía a hacerlo… Antes que ella claro estaba, por parte de Ruby y Platinum miraban fascinados a la chica de cabellos rubios por lo tierna que se veía, era algo que a los dos le gustaba, lo tierna, dulce e inocente que lucía así era algo que a los dos jueces impresionaba más que a Gold que esperaba ver más por parte de su sempai.

Los jueces empezaron a volver a dar sus calificaciones una vez que las dos chicas pasaron. Y estaba claro que Gold no cooperaría con un buen juicio, a menos sea el calificar las proporciones del cuerpo de las rivales, peros sus ansias iban en aumento al esperarlas en el siguiente evento, el del traje de baño, un evento que se había sacado de la manga, claro, pero lo que haría llevarlo a la tumba antes de tiempo por parte de Crystal si es que no lograba controlar su cuerpo al mirarlas pasar frente a él.

En los interiores de ambos camerinos, las concursantes estaban nerviosas y avergonzadas por lo que consistía la siguiente etapa del concurso. Misty no paraba de buscar algo que no resultara tan revelador y que también la hiciera lucir bien frente a los jueces, hasta que opto por un bikini de dos piezas color rojo con bordados de encaje color vino y sobre esta lo que parecía ser una falda transparentada de un tono rosado. Un conjunto que parecía ganador tomando en cuenta al primer juez, pero eso no quitaba el nerviosismo que tenía la chica hacía él y esperaba a que en lugar de que Gold la viera de esa forma, quería que fuera Red quien la notara así, aunque sea un poco.

Y en el otro camerino, Yellow no paraba de correr de un lado a otro con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Podía sentirlas arder, que inclusive su sudor que escurría desde su frente parecía evaporarse al entrar en contacto con ellas. Causando que por el estrés que tenía al ser obligada a ponerse un traje de baño frente a todos, terminara desmayándose en el suelo. Y si no fuera porque Crystal apareció dentro de su camerino para ir a ver si no necesitaba ayuda para algo así.

- ¡Yellow! ¿Pero qué ocurrió? – Dijo alarmada Crystal al levantarla del suelo y sentarla en una silla que había dentro.

- ¿Crystal?... ¿Eres tú?... – Susurro la rubia al mirar con los ojos entreabiertos a su amiga.

- Yellow, dime. ¿Qué haces tirada en el suelo? – Volvió a preguntar ella a su sempai.

- Creo que me desmaye por tanta presión. – Respondió cansada mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos.

- Si, debí suponer eso. Ese Gold en verdad que no sé qué fue lo que le pasó por su cabeza al idear esta parte del concurso. – Le dijo molesta, dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada del camerino.

- ¿Qué no había sido idea del chico de Hoenn y la chica de Sinnoh? – Pregunto Yellow confusa.

- Bueno… Si parecía que detestó la idea… Aunque creo que sugirió él la última etapa. – Le dijo en tono pensativo al tratar de unir piezas. – Aún así, yo creo que es demasiada presión para ti. ¿Quieres que cancelemos esta locura? – Sugirió Crystal mientras le extendía la mano.

- No Crystal. Si hago eso, Misty se quedará con Red, y yo no quiero eso. – Le dijo molesta al quitar la mano de su amiga de su lado.

- Pero… Olvídalo. En todo caso, vine a ayudarte a elegir algo que te pueda convencer. Así que, ¿qué te parece usar este conjunto? – En ello Crystal le mostro a Yellow un traje de baño de una pieza, el parecido al que muchas chicas jóvenes utilizan y el que solo se usa en escuelas de natación.

- No parece una mala opción. – Le dijo Yellow tratando de analizar la situación. – Creo que esa será mi elección.

- Me alegra ser de ayuda para ti Yellow. Bueno, ahora me retiro. Si Emerald se da cuenta que desaparecí por un momento, armara un alboroto entre los demás. – Y así como llego, se esfumo del camerino como un fantasma.

- Eso fue raro… - Comento Yellow mirando bajar la cortina del camerino con el viento provocado.

La etapa final ya se dio a cabo de nuevo con Misty pasando por la pasarela. Los ojos del chico de googles no se despegaron ni un segundo del deslumbrante cuerpo de la pelirroja, parecía que veía un ángel frente a sus ojos, pero claro, sus ansias de liberar sus instintos de estupidez estaban a su máximo de evitar salir, pues su pluma no paraba de temblar en la palma de su mano. Y en cambio de sus compañeros jueces, estos solo evitaban sentirse nerviosos por la idea de verla pasar así frente a ellos y se concentraban en calificar según lo que veían. La única que no podía sentirse bien en ese instante era Misty, pues temblaba demasiado al intentar posar frente a todos los demás que no fuera Red.

Al terminar el turno de la líder de gimnasio, llego el turno de Yellow, quien intento estar confiada consigo misma para que no se desmayara de la misma forma que paso minutos atrás, por lo que se armo de un gran valor para así continuar con la última etapa. Lo bueno era que eso sería lo último y si lograba ganarla, entonces podría quedarse con Red. En parte de los jueces, Gold no le llamo tanto la atención de nuevo el conjunto que tenía, esperaba que eligiera lo mismo que Misty, aunque sea así podría intentar chantajear a su sensei con una foto tan única como esa, pero con ese traje de baño, ni eso le serviría. Y en el lado de Ruby, solo se maravillaba de aquella decisión tan sencilla que la hacía ver tan dulce que no podía evitar suspirar al verla, algo que no alarmo tanto a Sapphire, pero si llamo la atención de Emerald.

- Oye Sapphire… - Susurro Emerald intentando llamar la atención de su amiga.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rald? – Le respondió en un susurro igualmente.

- ¿Por qué es que usted no se ve igual de celosa que Crystal al ver a Ruby de esa forma con nuestra sempai? – Pregunto curioso evitando que Crystal le escuchara por tal comentario.

- Ha… Pues… Es normal que Ruby se ponga así con algo que le parezca bello… Y siendo nuestra sempai, sé que no haría lo mismo que aquel otro. – Le respondió sonriente mientras apuntaba a Gold de forma disimulada.

- Tienes razón… ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que viene el fin del mundo? – Murmuró lo último en un silencio inaudible para todos, todos menos Sapphire, claro.

- Oye. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto molesta Sapphire por lo que sus súper-oídos escucharon de la boca de Emerald.

- No nada, nada. – "Olvidaba que ella tiene un oído agudo, que bueno que no es tan lista para leer las mentes o para saber de que hablaba" Se decía él en su cabeza mientras disimulaba lo que había dicho mirando de nuevo al evento.

Tras terminar este último evento, los tres jueces se habían retirado de sus lugares y fueron a comparar sus calificaciones con el resto de sus compañeros para anunciar el siguiente ganador. Ya en la pasarela, Misty y Yellow ya no estaban llevando alguna de las ropas que Platinum había llevado y solo traían puestas las mismas ropas con las que habían llegado al gimnasio de Green, quien claro estaba desesperándose por tantas ridiculeces que ocurrían en su gimnasio y solo quería que todos se fueran y arreglaran su gimnasio tal y como estaba antes de meterse sin su total permiso.

Pasaron varios minutos para que los jueces salieran con el resultado y esos mismos minutos les parecían eternos para Misty, Yellow y Green, este último claro porque en el instante en que dieran su tonta calificación, los sacaría aunque sea a golpes de ahí. Pero antes de que llegara a su límite, los tres jueces salieron con un rostro atónito y con las caras alargadas.

- ¿Qué paso, quien gano? – Pregunto Green cruzado de brazos desde su asiento.

- ¿Me creerías que volvió a quedar en un empate, sempai? – Estas palabras hicieron que todos los demás se sorprendieran de la calificación, menos claro a Green que le importaba un comino la decisión de ellos.

- ¡¿Un empate? – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Como lo oyen. – Tomo la palabra Ruby con el rostro serio y sus lentes puestos. – No pudimos ponernos de acuerdo con nuestras calificaciones. – Luego fulmino con su vista a Gold, ocultando sus ojos de los demás con ayuda de sus lentes. – Y por ello es que ahora no podemos decidir quien fue la ganadora de este evento.

- Y como no pudimos tener ganadora aquí, parece que tendremos que hacer otro concurso para ver si al menos ahí gana alguien. – Les dijo Platinum mientras sostenía su tabla con las demás hojas con los datos de sus compañeros jueces.

- Si piensan que harán otro concurso aquí en mi gimnasio están muy equivocados, que no se los permitiré. – Les grito Green con rabia al escuchar todo lo que los tres jueces decían.

- Bueno Green-sempai, como quieras. De todas formas el siguiente concurso iba a ser beneficioso para tu gimnasio, pero si tú no quieres, veremos luego que lugar se llevará a cabo el siguiente evento. – Le comento Gold mientras empezó a llevarse del gimnasio de Green las cosas que sus compañeros habían metido ahí.

- ¿A qué te refieres con beneficioso? – Pregunto Green confundido.

- A nada sempai. Si quiere saberlo, le llamaremos para informarle de que se trata.

- A nosotros también tienes que decirnos de que ira el siguiente concurso. – Gritaron los demás a Gold quien parecía disfrutar de esos gritos al sonreír tan abiertamente.

- No, no les diré. Esa es una sorpresa para todos.

Siendo que este evento llego a un segundo empate, lo único que hacía con este concurso era que la rivalidad entre estas dos chicas fuera en aumento cada vez más y más por llevarse el trofeo, que en este caso era Red.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Red20: **Jejejeje, bueno, perdonen la tardanza pero he tenido muchos problemas en la escuela para poder continuarlo, eso y que ando continuando 4 fics al mismo tiempo, así que bueno, ya pude terminar este fic, agradesco los comentarios que me han dejado, así que espero que disfruten este capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Para ser una buena esposa.<strong>

El tercer concurso se dio de inmediato de ser corridos del gimnasio de Green, haciendo que todos ellos partieran a Saffron City y tomar el tren a Goldenrod City en Jotho, pues el siguiente evento se llevaría a cabo exactamente haya, todo por idea de Gold, quien parecía muy emocionado de lo que se trataría el siguiente evento y no le decía a nadie a dónde irían a parar o de qué se trataría exactamente, igual que en los eventos anteriores de los que nadie sabía con exactitud a que iba todo, claro, sin consultarse primero en una junta, pero cuando Green los corrió de inmediato, Gold tuvo la idea de inmediato, haciendo que todos fueran arrastrados con él. Y mientras esperaban a que el tren llegara a Saffron City, todos esperaban tomando asiento a que alguien más llegara a la reunión.

- Y bien Green sempai… ¿Qué haces aquí con nosotros? – Pregunto Gold curioso con una sonrisa muy extensa.

- Solo vine para asegurarme de que no le pase nada malo a ambas chicas, solo vine a eso. – Le dijo con cierto tono de frustración aparte de que en su rostro se notaba que mentía. – No sé qué planeas, pero sé que cuando tienes una idea, las cosas no salen bien.

- ¿Acaso no confía en mí? – La pregunta se escucho en toda la estación a lo que todos le miraron de la misma forma desconfiada de la que le veía Green. - ¿Ninguno confía en mí?

- No, nadie confía en ti, Gold. – Respondió Silver mientras se recostaba más en su asiento para intentar dormir un rato.

- Bueno, pero de por sí no creo que Green-sempai solo venga para ver que ellas estén bien y que no confíe en mí. – En ello todos voltearon a ver a Gold de forma discriminativa mientras que el calló por unos segundos. – Maldición. ¿Por qué me miran así?

Tras un tiempo de peleas dentro del mismo tren que estuvo a punto de terminar en una batalla pokémon, al fin pudo realizar su parada en la estación de Goldenrod City, algo que a muchos les agrado, no todos habían visitado la región de Jotho y el ver aquel lugar tan grande les dieron ganas de curiosear en los alrededores, algo que paso a votación sin prestar atención a la opinión de Gold, ya que él no quería perder el tiempo ahí, aunque no tenía de otra, ya estaba oscureciendo y el camino para el segundo reto aún era largo así que no le quedaba de otra más que esperar a que amaneciera para tomar partida al siguiente punto destinado para el reto del próximo día, aprovechando el resto de la tarde para algunos cuantos realizar algunas compras y en el caso de los chicos de Sinnoh para alejar a la señorita Berlitz del casino al que Gold intentaba llevarla y demostrarle quien era mejor en las apuestas o en las tragamonedas.

Tras pasar el tiempo, todos se hospedaron en uno de los hoteles cercanos a las afueras de la ciudad, con dirección a la ruta 35, con dirección al National Park, cada uno con una habitación propia y así aprovechar el resto de la noche para guardar energías, y eso era lo que ambas chicas contendientes querían hacer mientras intentaban conciliar el sueño, pues los nervios de lo que pasaría para el reto próximo las tenía muy preocupadas y más aparte no podían evitar como sería ser la dueña oficial del corazón de Red sin resentimiento de la otra. Y en lo que ellas trataban de conciliar el sueño, Gold en su habitación se encontraba realizando una llamada nocturna.

- Aló. ¿Quién habla? – Se escucho una voz femenina y pícara del otro lado de la bocina.

- Hola Blue-sempai, habla Gold.

- Cariño. ¿Por qué hasta ahora me llamas? ¿No se suponía que me avisarías de inmediato quien iba a ser la ganadora? – Preguntó ella en un tono que parecía demostrar frustración.

- Tranquilízate sempai, no tuve la culpa. Es que surgió un contratiempo después de que el segundo reto terminó. – Se excusó él nervioso mientras continuaba hablando.

- ¿Qué contratiempo? – Volvió a preguntar ahora con preocupación.

- Bueno, pues como verás, ambas volvieron a quedar empatadas.

- ¡¿De nuevo?! ¿Pero cómo es posible? – La voz alarmada de Blue hizo que Gold se apartara la bocina de su oreja por unos instantes.

- No sé, yo intente hacer lo mejor para que pudiera ganar Yellow-sempai, pero los jueces con los que estuve hicieron un juicio "honesto". – Le explicó a su sempai mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura, a pesar de que él mismo fue quien dio votos mínimos para Yellow al molestarse con los "rellenos de Blue" y darle muchos puntos a Misty por la presentación en traje de baño.

- Creo que me esperaba que algo así pasara. – Respondió ella mientras suspiraba del otro lado de la bocina. – ¿Y ahora qué harán? – Volvió a preguntar con curiosidad.

- No te preocupes Blue-sempai, ya tengo preparado un plan para el día de mañana, así que déjamelo en mis manos. – Le dijo mientras bajaba su puño haciendo un gesto de victoria.

- Entonces volveré a pasar mañana al gimnasio para ver tu dichoso plan. – Le respondió ella no tan confiada con sus palabras.

- Con respecto a eso sempai… El tercer reto no volverá a ser en el gimnasio de Green-sempai. – Respondió nervioso a lo que se preparó para lo peor cuando menciono aquel último detalle.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! – Grito ella furiosa ante tal comentario.

- No es mi culpa Blue-sempai, la culpa la tiene Green-sempai al sacarnos de su gimnasio a patadas. – Gold volvió a excusarse mientras le respondía en un tono más que nervioso.

- Éste Green, debí habérmelo imaginado que haría algo así para que no hiciéramos lo que queramos en su preciado gimnasio. ¿Y ahora dónde se encuentran? – Preguntó ella mientras bufaba y con un soplido se quitaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

- Nos encontramos en Jotho, más específico en Goldenrod City. – Le comentó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro esperando a que ella no se enojara del cambio de planes.

- ¡¿En Jotho?! Esto no me agrada Gold. Más vale que tengas una buena excusa. – Le respondió ella aún molesta por la decisión del chico.

- Bien, solo lo hice para darle una lección a Green sempai por no dejarnos usar su gimnasio.

- Espero que sea cierto eso… - El comentario de Blue hacía notar la poca confianza que le tenía a Gold. – Lo malo es que no podre ver de qué se trata.

- Descuida sempai, también tendré grabado este reto para usted. – De su bolsillo extrajo una mini cámara que había estando usando para estar grabando todos los retos que se tenían ellas debido a que Blue no estaba en los momentos en que ocurría esto.

- Más te vale darme un buen reto con ellas dos.

- Si, usted no se preocupe. Y por cierto… ¿Cree que Red-sensei siga sin darse cuenta de por qué no encuentra a nadie? – La pregunta de sorpresa de Gold hizo que Blue riera.

- Tranquilízate querido. Él es tan despistado que dudo que se dé cuenta de que por ahora Green haya dejado descuidado el gimnasio.

- Bueno, eso es cierto.

- Bien, si eso es todo, tengo que colgar. Mañana tengo que ver unos asuntos. Así que espero que me avises quien gano éste evento lo más pronto posible. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido mi capitana. – Con esto último, ella colgó y Gold suspiro de inmediato al escuchar el sonido que demostraba que ya no hablaba con nadie. – Solo espero que no me mate ella o me maten los demás por la idea del siguiente evento.

Gold tomo asiento en su cama y miro el reloj que estaba en aquella habitación, sin duda tendrá un gran día mañana y la preocupación no se le alejaba por cada segundo que veía pasar en el reloj, sino que más bien, iba en aumento. Se recostó en la cama y trato de conciliar el sueño, aún no había indicado donde sería el siguiente punto del reto. Sabía que todos se enojarían por no tomar una ruta más corta y de paso del lugar destinado para el siguiente evento, aparte de lo que trataría el reto mismo.

La alarma del reloj de su habitación no sirvió para despertar al criador pokémon. El sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta de su cuarto fue lo que sirvió para que despertara pues no era un simple golpeteo, parecía que querían quebrar la puerta a martillazos. Gold se levantó aún con pereza de su cama y con cuidado abrió la puerta esperando que no le diera uno de los tantos golpes no callera en él.

- Hola. ¿Por qué tantos golpes? – Preguntó en un suspiro mientras bostezaba.

- ¿Por qué tantos golpes? ¿Qué no vez qué hora es? – Le dijo Crystal molesta mientras entraba a su habitación acompañada de Silver.

- La verdad no sé, la alarma creo que lleva sonando un buen rato. – Respondió mientras volvía a su cama y miraba de reojo al reloj.

- Ya es la una de la tarde. Así que será mejor que nos vayas diciendo cuál es tú idea para el reto que viene, Gold. – La frustración de Crystal se hacía notar con cada palabra. Si que le desesperaba que Gold no le dijera que tenía entre manos.

- Tranquila, pronto llegaremos… o eso creo. Aparte, ¿ya tan tarde es? Ni cuenta me había dado. – Le dijo mientras buscaba su ropa para cambiarse de inmediato.

- No te hagas el tonto Gold, solo necesitamos que te apresures. Eres el último en despertarse y todos nos estamos desesperando a que salgas del cuarto. – Le confesó Silver mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Yo el último? Vaya, esperaba que Yellow-sempai fuera la última en despertarse. – Le dijo Gold riéndose mientras se ponía los pantalones.

- Pues en eso casi aciertas, cuando nos subimos ella se dormía de nuevo en el vestíbulo del hotel. – Le comento Silver aún desesperado por lo que se tardaba su amigo.

- Bien, ya estoy listo. Ahora bajemos para que vayamos al siguiente punto. – Le dijo mientras se acomodaba sus googles sobre su gorra.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. – Exclamo Crystal mientras seguía a Gold por el pasillo.

- No eres la única persona en tener un mal presentimiento dobre esto. – Le susurró Silver que caminaba a un lado suyo.

Ya abajo, todos miraban molestos a Gold por su tardanza. Aunque parecía que tanto Misty y Yellow no habían conciliado del todo el sueño debido a que se habían quedado con la intriga de saber de qué trataría el siguiente reto.

Después de escuchar de parte de Gold dónde se llevaría a cabo el reto, todos no podían creer que tuvieran que tomar la ruta más larga para ir hasta New Bark Town, fácilmente podían irse volando de Viridan hasta ahí, pero debido a la absurda explicación de Gold con respecto a que los chicos de Sinnoh no tenían pokémons para volar o para pasar a través de las cuevas Toujho entendían un poco el porqué de aquella ruta, pero aún todos seguían sin entender por qué New bark y no algún otro lugar para llevar a cabo el reto, a lo que Gold les convenció que todo era una sorpresa, haciendo que todos evitaran preguntar, aunque el que estaba más impacientado por saber era Green, pues aún seguía sin retirarse a su gimnasio para estar tranquilo como tanto había dicho.

Ya al momento de partir a New Bark, Gold se le había ocurrido algo para acelerar las cosas en el viaje al momento en que veía de reojo a la chica de Sinnoh quien pagaba por el hospedaje en aquel hotel, y eso era el pedirle a ella que pagara una limosina para partir a New Bark, algo que hizo de manera disimulada para que todos los demás no vieran la forma en que se estaba aprovechando de la señorita Berlitz.

- ¿Una limosina? – Preguntó Platinum mientras veía curiosa a Gold quien estaba ocultándose de los demás con una revista que había tomado de un mostrador.

- Si, es que el resto del camino a New Bark es por tierra y para no irnos tardando en llegar podríamos ir todos juntos ahí, ya que son autos grandes. ¿No te parece?

Gold parecía estar muy emocionado con lo que le decía mientras Platinum se ponía en pensar en aquella idea, si bien no era del todo mala, pues acertaba en lo de que todos podrían irse bien acompañados ahí dentro y lo último que ella quería era dejar a ambas chicas solas, si todos se encontraban ahí dentro podrían evitar que se pelearan antes del reto en New Bark por todo el camino que tardarían en llegar hasta ahí.

- Me parece una idea genial. – Le dijo ella alegremente mientras terminaba de pagar el hospedaje.

- Genial. Solo una cosa. – Le comento Gold mientras se intentaba ahora ocultar detrás de una planta.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó curiosa ella.

- Que no le digas a nadie que yo te di la idea.

- ¿He? ¿Por qué?

- Porque me llevare mucho crédito con lo de este reto. – Le respondió tratando de esperar que ella se creyera lo que decía.

- Hum… - Gold empezó a dudar de aquella pausa que hizo ella para pensar mientras que seguía ocultándose detrás de esa planta hasta que volvió a escucharla hablar. – Supongo que tienes razón. No te preocupes, no diré nada.

Con el trato tomado, Gold salió corriendo al baño para hacer de cuenta que nada paso, mientras que Platinum les explicaba a los demás el plan de las limosinas y le pedía a Pearl que buscara un directorio telefónico para que así llamaran a una limosina que pasara por ellos. Por suerte estaban en la ciudad más grande de Jotho, por lo que una limosina no tardo en aparecer frente al hotel.

Tras un largo viaje dando vueltas por unas cuantas rutas hasta llegar a New Bark, todos salieron del vehículo por lo apretados que estaban, estirándose y relajando sus cuerpos, pues a pesar de ser un vehículo grande, eran muchas personas para estar ahí adentro. Y después de que todos vieran el paisaje del pequeño pueblo de Gold y donde habitaba el Profesor Elm, el chico de los googles los llevo a todos frente a su casa, a lo que no muchos comprendían para que iban ahí.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece mi casa?

Fue lo que Gold les dijo mientras de la nada salían corriendo unos cuantos pokémon del jardín trasero. Sin duda, se podía reconocer que vivía entre pokémons y era considerado un criador pokémon. Es por ello igual que su casa era llamada "la casa pokémon".

- Se ve muy pequeña para que tengas tantos pokémons. – Comentó Green mientras le daba un vistazo.

- Vaya, que lindos son. – Exclamo Platinum al verlos correr y juguetear frente a ella.

- Si, en realidad son una ternura. – Continuo Ruby mientras se acercaba a un pequeño Sentret y lo abrazaba.

- Ya vamos de nuevo. – Comentó Sapphire mientras intentaba hacer que Ruby dejara de estar hipnotizado por la ternura de aquellos pokémon algo que siempre le pasaba al ver pokémons de apariencia linda.

- ¿Y para qué estamos aquí, Gold? – Preguntó Crystal mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando a que él dijera algo. Sabía que estar ahí significaba algo de su plan.

- Bien, como verán, hoy mi casa está sin nadie quien la cuide. Mi mamá salió por unos días a tomar unas vacaciones y se quedo al cuidado de Explotaro. – Tras decir esto el pokémon de tipo fuego que menciono salió de la casa con escoba y delantal rosa. – Es por ello que ustedes dos le ayudaran para el siguiente reto. – Tras apuntar a ambas contendientes, ellas se quedaron paralizadas y a la vez molestas pues no entendían ni una palabra de lo que él decía.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Gold? – Dijo Diamond que parecía muy curioso al ver barrer a Explotaro aún.

- Me refiero a que este reto significa el que nos demuestren ellas, cómo serían ambas chicas si fueran la esposa de verdad de Red-sensei. – Al decir estas palabras, las dos chicas se pusieron muy sonrojadas y a la vez sus corazones no paraban de latir a mil por hora.

- ¿Ser sus esposas? – Preguntaron ambas al unísono con sus rostros tan rojos como tomates.

- Así es. Como verán, Red-sensei no es alguien que sea muy atendido a la casa, aunque suele ayudar a su madre a limpiar la casa.

Todos asintieron ante esa lógica. Era cierto que Red no se le daba del todo las tareas del hogar a menos que sea para ayudar a su madre o cuando algo le parece que está mal, es por ello que entendieron la idea a la que Gold quería llegar.

- Y si una de ustedes quiere ser la esposa de Red, nos demostrarán como serían de buenas esposas al empezar a tener una vida con él. En este caso las tareas del hogar, pues ya vimos sus talentos en la cocina.

Cuando él dijo esto, todos quedaron perplejos, no esperaban que Gold tuviera una idea así entre manos. Aunque más bien creían Silver, Crystal y Green que era solo un plan para hacer que ambas chicas limpiaran su casa, en algo Gold si tenía razón, ya se les vio cocinar y no se les ha visto como estarían ellas en las demás labores domesticas.

Y en éste reto era por lo que Green se hacía sentir molesto consigo mismo por lo que Gold decía, una tarea de limpieza era algo que dejo que se le escapara de sus manos y no podía perdonarse. Su gimnasio llevaba rato en estar sin ser aseado, cuando Yellow empezó a estar preocupada por el reto de ser la esposa de Red, dejo de ir al gimnasio de Green para ayudarle a limpiar el lugar.

- ¿Entonces, entramos ya? – La pregunta de Gold hizo que todos salieran de sus pensamientos y entraran a la casa de Gold.

- No se equivocaba Green-sempai, es una casa pequeña. – Dijo Emerald al ver el lugar, a pesar de ser el más pequeño de estatura del grupo, sabía cuando algo era muy pequeño, aún para él.

- Supongo que es mejor lugar ya que así no tardarán en darle una mano a Explotaro. No te parece amigo. – El pokémon de Gold salto emocionado con él mientras arrojaba la escoba.

- Creo que eso es un sí. – Dijo Diamond entre risas al ver como el Thyplosion de Gold no dejaba de lamerle el rostro a su entrenador.

- Bien, ahora a elegir a los jueces. – Gold volvió a levantarse y miro detenidamente a los demás Pokedex Holders. – Veamos… Ya pasaron el chico fashionista, la chica de Sinnoh, el chico comilón, Rald… Eso nos deja con Crystal, Silver, la chica de la selva, el chico ruidoso y Green-sempai… - Al mirar sus opciones, tomo de los brazos a ambas chicas para que fungieran como juezas. – Bien, creo que Crystal y…

- Soy Sapphire, no chica de la selva. – Interrumpió ella mientras se quitaba su mano de su brazo.

- Bien, Crystal y Sapphire serán las juezas hoy.

- Genial. – Saltó Sapphire mientras buscaba de nuevo a Ruby para que le hiciera un atuendo de jueza, como el que ve en las películas.

- ¿Y yo por qué? – Preguntó Crystal mientras miraba a Gold que no paraba de sonreír.

- Porque tú eres muy buena en este tipo de cosas Crys. Eso hasta Rald te lo puede decir, cuidas a varios niños en de un orfanato y realizas muchas cosas que una maravillosa esposa haría. Eres perfecta para el puesto de juez. – Con decir estas palabras, el rostro de Crystal no tardo en colorearse por completo de rojo, evitando desmayarse frente a Gold.

- Bi…Bien… Solo porque lo que dices es verdad… - Respondió ella mientras esperaba a Sapphire que se juntara con ellos.

- Entonces está hecho. Explotaro, por favor lleva a las concursantes por los materiales de limpieza mientras que nos acomodamos todos para iniciar el reto.

- Thy.

Tras aquella orden su compañero no tardo en llevarse a Misty y a Yellow de las manos hasta un pequeño cuarto donde habían escobas, cubetas, trapeador, trapos y demás artículos de limpieza, a lo que ambas chicas se armaron mientras tomaban cada una, un mandil de los de la madre de Gold y se ponían un pañuelo sobre sus cabellos atándolos al mismo tiempo mientras se veían a los ojos, echando chispas por no dejarse vencer en este reto. Ahora si lo veían como algo totalmente personal.

- Ya estamos listas. – Gritaron ambas al entrar corriendo por la puerta con todo a la mano.

- Genial. Ahora bien, les diré como será el recorrido y las reglas. Solo podrán limpiar cada una la mitad de cada habitación, ya me encargue de poner cual es la mitad de cada una. – En ello mostro como unas cintas atravesaban cada área de cada cuarto por la mitad. – No podrán limpiar del lado contrario de donde les toco limpiar, así evaluaremos que tan bien lo han estado haciendo dentro de mi casa. – Ambas chicas asintieron ante lo que decía, sin duda estuvo mejor planeado de lo que esperaban. – Primero se limpiara la sala, pasaran a la cocina, luego al cuarto de mi mamá, al mío, y por último el baahaa… - No termino de decir la palabra baño sin antes ser callado por un jalón de oreja por parte de Crystal. Eso sería demasiado sobrepasado con ambas chicas. – Lo siento, terminan limpiando mi cuarto…

Al mencionar eso, se puso a recordar que aún no había ocultado un par de cosas de ahí para que Crystal no viera cuando ellas pasaran a limpiar.

- Se me olvidaba, luego de eso tendrán que darles de comer a mis pokémon. – Todos voltearon a ver a los pokémon que estaban entrando y saliendo de la casa de Gold, cosa que supieron que de por sí tendrían que hacer en cualquier momento. – ¿Esta claro?

- Si, está claro. – Respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban sus lugares de limpieza.

- Bien, entonces… Empiecen.

Tras mover Gold su mano de arriba abajo, ambas chicas tomaron todos su artículos de limpieza y empezaron a limpiar de un lado a otro evitando dejar un área sin limpiar, sin duda no querían perder ante la otra. Y mientras ellas no paraban de limpiar la sala de Gold, él subía disimuladamente a su cuarto para ir a buscar sus revistas y ocultarlas de los demás, poniéndolos dentro de una caja y sacándolos por la ventana, bajándolos con una cuerda que saco de su armario y llevándolos a un hoyo que se encontraba exactamente bajo la ventana, para luego taparlos entre las hierbas. Ese era el lugar que siempre las ponía cuando su madre se pasaba por su cuarto a limpiarlo, pues dejarlos debajo de su cama ya no era buen lugar, aparte así evitaba ser chantajeado por su madre.

Mientras tanto los demás miraban como un par de ráfagas amarilla y naranja se movían frente a sus ojos dejando un espacio brillando de limpio. No podían creer que Gold tuviera razón con aquel reto, ambas querían ser esposas de Red y lo demostraban de la mejor manera, limpiando a fondo cada esquina de la casa.

- Vaya, parece que tienen muchas energías. – Dijo Sapphire quien llego apenas a ver qué pasaba ahí, vistiendo una toga negra sobre ella y con el cabello enroscado.

- Si. No ceden para nada… - Dijo Crystal en un susurro y al ver bien a Sapphire, dio un salto de sorpresa al ver como venía vestida su amiga. – ¿Sapphire? ¿Por qué tienes puesto eso? – Preguntó ella con la boca abierta mientras le apuntaba con su mano y con la otra se la llevaba a la boca.

- Porque soy juez como tú. ¿Acaso los jueces no se visten así? – Sapphire no entendía porque decía eso Crystal.

- Si, pero en un jurado legal. – Sapphire seguía sin entender a lo que Crystal se refería.

- ¿Y eso cómo es? ¿Acaso esto no es legal?

- Mejor no intentes explicárselo Crystal-sempai, Sapphire me pidió que le hiciera una toga para ser jueza después de ver en una película de suspenso y acción como vestían unos jueces. – Le dijo Ruby al llegar con unas cuantas agujas en sus manos.

- ¿Película?...

- Si, pero mejor déjalo así. Además Sapphire se ve muy bien con ese peinado y esa toga negra. – Le comentó Ruby mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Sapphire.

- Ruby, me asfixias…

- Mejor déjalos así Crys. Siempre actúan de la misma forma rara. – Le dijo Emerald mientras tomaba la mano de Crystal.

- Supongo que tienes razón Rald… ¿Y Gold dónde está? – Preguntó al notar que el tercer juez no se encontraba con ellos.

- No tengo idea, pero creo que subió al baño. Parecía muy urgido en subir. – Les dijo Diamond mientras se servía un vaso de leche de la cocina antes de que las concursantes pasaran a limpiar ahí y no lo dejaran servirse.

- ¿Al baño? – Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. Y cuando eso paso Gold bajo con una cara de satisfacción por las escaleras.

- ¿De qué me perdí? – Preguntó el chico de googles.

- Gold. ¿Nos dejas pasar a tu baño? – Preguntaron Pearl y Rald al verlo bajar, desde que habían subido a la limosina no habían tenido tiempo de pasar al baño.

- Claro, está a la izquierda. – Sin más que decir los dos chicos pasaron sobre él dejando a un Gold adolorido. – De nada…

- Gold, ya van a pasar ellas a la cocina. – Le dijo Sapphire mientras lo levantaba y lo subía a su espalda para luego derrumbarlo frente a la cocina.

- Auch, oye, no tenías que hacerlo… Vaya, esto está más limpio de lo que pensaba. No sé quien lo hizo mejor. – Respondió Gold mientras inspeccionaba la sala.

- Si, ellas son muy buenas. Será difícil decir quién ganará.

Las palabras de Sapphire palidecieron a Gold. Si no había ganadora en este tercer reto, Blue seguro lo mata, sabía que tendría que darle una buena puntuación a Yellow, y no podía dejar de sentirse intimidado al ver como se movía Misty con ese atuendo que se ajusto demasiado en su cintura. Lo único que hacía al verla era imaginarse a Crystal en el lugar de Misty al tener el aspecto físico más similar que ella. Veía a Crys limpiando y sirviéndole un vaso de limonada mientras que él se ponía a cuidar a los pokémon y a preparar la comida, como lo hacía siempre con todos sus compañeros.

Por el lado de Sapphire, no paraba de modelar aquel atuendo con Ruby, quien le tomaba varias fotos, sin duda la hacía ver más elegante y también más madura. Aparte de que de vez en cuando golpeaba una mesa con un martillo de madera que había sacado de uno de los cajones de la cocina gritando por todas partes "orden, orden" refiriéndose a que estaba ordenado en lugar de que estableciera un orden en la casa. Cosa por lo cual fue que Rald intervenía para que no rompieran nada en ningún lado después de haber salido del baño de Gold, pues si rompían algo, igual afectaría en la calificación.

Y por parte de Crystal, solo se concentraba en ver el entusiasmo de ambas chicas mientras limpiaban sus lugares. Aunque Yellow no alcanzaba los lugares altos, se las arreglaba para subir y limpiar cada esquina del lugar, cosa que recordó cuando le contaba que se las ingeniaba para limpiar el gimnasio de Green, eso hacía maravillarse del ingenio de Yellow. Y al ver como Misty se movía con rapidez y enjuagaba con fuerza cada parte, como la buena entrenadora de tipo de agua que es, tenía ventaja en eso al limpiar. No sabía por quien decidirse, no cabía duda, habría un empate aquí también y aún no pasaban a las dos últimas habitaciones.

Un par de minutos basto para que ellas terminaran al mismo tiempo la cocina para luego salir corriendo a la habitación de la madre de Gold, haciendo que todos los demás espectadores subieran también a verlas limpiar. Solo que algo paso, su velocidad se vio reducida, se les veía agotadas por haber limpiado las dos primeras habitaciones con mucha fuerza y velocidad que al llegar a la planta alta con todos sus materiales por las escaleras, les hizo agotarse. Pero eso no era un obstáculo para ellas, seguirían limpiando la casa de Gold hasta el final solo para demostrarse la una a la otra lo capaces que pueden ser solo por Red.

Lo bueno para ambas contendientas era que el cuarto de la madre de Gold no estaba para nada sucio, era más bien la habitación más limpia de toda la casa, debido a que era muy ordenada y casi no pasaba el resto del día ahí, sino más que para dormir. Lo que les hacía imaginarse cómo sería el cuarto de Gold, algo que de inmediato les llego a la mente también a los demás Pokedex Holders después de ver minuciosamente aquella habitación.

Lo que pasaba por la mente de algunos chicos que miraban fijamente el cuarto de la madre del criador pokémon, era el de preguntarse, cómo es que Gold no podría ser más como su madre, pues se veía ordenada la habitación y más aparte, lucía todo muy elegante, con varios muebles que parecían costosos y antiguos. Por el caso de las chicas que veían fijamente cada detalle de la habitación, podrían imaginarse lo duro que debería de pasarla ella con tener un hijo tan hiperactivo como lo es Gold.

Pero de un segundo a otro, aquellas ideas se les fueron por una llamada de alguien que apenas llego a ver como todos ya no se encontraban en la planta baja y se encontraban ahora amontonados en el pasillo mirando cómo podían el cuarto de la madre de Gold, lo único que se le ocurrió decir era…

- ¿Tan rápido terminaron de limpiar la cocina? – La voz de Pearl hizo que todos dieran un salto del susto que les acomodo su compañero.

- Pearl. ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Dia al ver a su amigo con un rostro confundido.

- Me encontraba en el baño. Aún así, no tarde ni cinco minutos y ahora están aquí amontonados. ¿Qué están haciendo ahora ellas?

- Limpiar el cuarto de la madre de Gold, pero parece que lo toman con calma. – Les dijo Silver al escucharlos hablar.

- ¿Tomarlo con calma? – Preguntó Pearl tratando de amontonarse con los demás.

- Si. Es que usaron todas sus energías con la cocina de Gold que ahora parece que están tomándose un descanso en ésta habitación, pues no está tan sucia.

- Eso tiene sentido. – Le dijo después de bajarse de la cabeza de Green o más bien haber sido bajado por él.

- Además, puede que el cuarto de Gold sea el peor de todos los cuartos. – Le comentó entre risas Dia a lo que los demás que le escucharon rieron al instante.

La habitación de la madre de Gold había sido limpiada de arriba abajo sin mucho problema de un instante a otro, por lo que las chicas se sentaron un tiempo para descansar antes de pasar al cuarto de Gold, al que imaginaban, el reto más grande de la casa y mientras ellas descansaban, los demás se sentaron en las escaleras esperando a que ellas decidieran pasar al cuarto de Gold, cuyo dueño se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de ésta evitando a que los curiosos de sus amigos entraran a ver lo desordenada que estaba.

Por parte de aquellas rivales, no paraban de mirarse una a la otra, esperando a ver quien se movía primero al otro cuarto, no querían evitar que alguien más tomara ventaja, más ninguna parecía retirarse primero, debido a que preferirían seguir descansando un rato más, esperaban que el reto siguiente fuera más complicado, ambas imaginaban cualquier tipo de cosas que pudiera estar en el cuarto de Gold y con una serie de ideas en la que el cuarto de Gold estuviera totalmente desordenada, con los pisos repletos de basura y con comida pokémon al tener una casa llena de tantos pokémon, hacía que ambas chicas temblaran en sus lugares. Pero al verse a sí mismas reaccionar de la misma forma, se limitaron a sonreírse una a la otra. No habían tenido un reto así antes y se sentían ahora mejor que nunca por tener a alguien digno para este reto, y no por eso se dejaran flaquear en cualquier momento, las dos querían el mismo trofeo a como diera lugar.

- Oigan. ¿No creen que ya descansaron suficiente? – Preguntó Gold desde su posición frente a su habitación.

- No molestes. – Gritaron ambas chicas mientras reían nuevamente por decirlo al mismo tiempo.

- Gold, no te pongas exigente con ellas. Date cuenta que limpiar tu casa es todo un desafío. – Le comentó Rald mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Gold, deja de molestar a Emerald. – Le regaño Crystal mientras se acercaba a él, dejando libre la escalera donde se había sentado.

- Pero si yo no le he hecho nada… aún.

- Más te vale que no te pongas exigente con nada, de por sí ellas están muy cansadas aún. Y ni imaginarme como se pondrán al entrar a tu habitación. – Volvió a regañarle mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

- ¿Cómo de qué, cómo se pondrán al ver mi habitación? ¿Al menos sabes cómo se ve? – A pesar de que Gold se sintiera ofendido, todos le vieron de la misma forma que ella. - ¿Nadie cree que mi cuarto no es el peor de toda la casa?

- Conociéndote, es probable que tengas un desastre tu habitación. – Le dijo Silver mientras se recargaba su codo sobre su pierna.

- Oye, no me juzgues aún. – Grito Gold ofendido.

- Si Silver, no creo que el cuarto de Gold sea peor que el de Sapphire. – Le comento Ruby a Silver que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Hey, mi cuarto no está para nada sucio. – Le regaño Sapphire al escuchar lo que decía.

- No, solo digo que no conozco a ninguna chica que tenga su cuarto con lodo en las paredes y con hierbas como tapetes. – Dicho comentario de Ruby hizo que ella se aventara sobre él para golpearle con el martillo que aún tenía.

- Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas de mi cuarto. Solo lo has visto dos veces así.

Mientras que todos se imaginaban como sería la habitación de Sapphire, a Platinum le dio mucha risa ver como se peleaban, aunque más bien Ruby esquivaba los martillazos de Sapphire.

- Vaya, que divertido. – Exclamo Platinum mientras se acercaba a ver como se peleaban en el suelo.

- No es para nada divertido, alguien que me ayude. – Grito Ruby mientras intentaba distraer a Sapphire con unas cuantas cosquillas, algo que normalmente le ayudaba cuando eso pasaba.

- ¿Siempre son así? – Preguntó Pearl a Emerald mientras los miraba aún pelearse.

- Si, la mitad del tiempo que están juntos. Lo bueno es que ahora tiene un martillo. Casi siempre usa a sus pokémon para golpearle.

Cuando Rald dijo esto, todos volvieron a imaginarse lo tanto que sufría Ruby con ella. Solo que Gold en lugar de imaginarse ello, lo único que le llegaba a la mente era lo masoquista que ha de ser Ruby como para estar molestándola todo el tiempo, sabiendo lo que ella es capaz de hacerle cada vez que él la molesta, pero al ver como todos se distraían con su pelea de novios, él tuvo una pequeña idea para molestar igual a Crystal. ¿Quién más esperaba que Ruby fuera el único masoquista del equipo?

- Crystal… - Le susurró Gold al odio de Crystal.

- ¿Ahora qué Gold?

- Shh… Dime. ¿Aún crees que mi habitación es un desastre? – Le preguntó el sonriente.

- No lo creo. Solo con ver cómo está tu casa con unos simples días de no estar aquí y sin el cuidado de tu madre, he de imaginarme lo sucia que se encuentra ahora.

- ¿Acaso tan mal te imaginas mi habitación?

- Si, y deja de molestarme. – Luego ella se giro para ir a ver a Yellow y a Misty, pero fue detenida por la mano de Gold, quien volvió a susurrarle al odio.

- Y dime… ¿No te gustaría comprobarlo ahora mismo y ver que te equivocas? – Crystal se paralizo ante esas palabras, no sabía qué era lo que tramaba con esa pregunta.

- Yo no creo equivocarme. Estoy cien por ciento segura de que tu cuarto es un chiquero.

- ¿Apostamos?

- ¿Tienes dinero?

- En mi cuarto tengo el dinero. Pero no me preocupo de eso, se que te ganaré la apuesta. ¿50 pokémonedas si ésta más limpia de lo que imaginabas? – Le dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre la perilla de ésta. A lo que ella se detuvo un instante para pensarlo bien.

- Bien, trato hecho. Pero si tu cuarto es un desastre, me llevare todo ese dinero. – "Si que me llenare el bolsillo hoy" Dijo para sí mientras le seguía por detrás a su cuarto.

- Como tú digas.

Al entrar ambos al cuarto de Gold, Crystal se dio una gran impresión, técnicamente no había nada de lo que imaginaba del cómo estaría. A su alrededor solo veía una cama, lo que parecía un nido para los huevos pokémon que se ponía a eclosionar, un closet y una mesa de trabajo – Si es que se le pudiera decir, ya que era lo único desarreglado de ahí con un desorden de papeles, revistas y otros objetos sobre ésta. -. Gold se paró a un lado de ella y con un suave movimiento toco su hombro para despertarla de su trance.

- ¿Y bien, me gane ese dinero? – Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Bueno… - "Demonios, está más limpia de lo que imaginaba" Crystal se maldijo internamente mientras intentaba buscar algún desorden más en la habitación de Gold, seguro ocultaba algo.

- Vamos Crystal. ¿No me vas a salir que no tienes con qué pagarme la apuesta? – La pregunta de Gold hizo que la piel de Crystal se erizara. No le gustaba a lo que quería llegar él.

- Si tengo.

- ¿Entonces qué esperas para pagarme? – Gold se acerco más acusadoramente a ella dejándola aprisionada entre él y la pared.

- Pues… - Ella intento apartar su mirada de la de él, no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Pues, qué?

- Aléjate de mí. – De un golpe retiro a Gold de ella y salió de su cuarto con el rostro sonrojado.

- Maldición, y yo que le iba a cobrar más barato. – Dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla aquel golpe que ella le dio.

Afuera de la habitación de Gold se encontraba Emerald, quien estaba buscando de un lado a otro a Crystal para preguntarle si ya podían limpiar el cuarto de Gold, pero cuando Crystal salió, se tropezó con él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

- Ups, lo siento Rald. No te vi. – Le dijo mientras intentaba hacerlo reaccionar.

- No hay… problema…

- Crystal. ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Green al verla después de que se levanto del escalón donde estaba.

- Si es cierto, te nos habías perdido sempai. – Le dijo Pearl cuando se acerco a ella.

- ¿Acaso estuvo corriendo dentro de la casa sin que nos diéramos cuenta? – Preguntó esta vez Diamond, a lo que todos se giraron al verle.

- ¿Correr? – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Si, es que tiene su rostro sonrojado. – Les comentó mientras apuntaba al rostro de Crystal, la cual ahora se puso más roja por la acusación.

- No, no paso nada. – Respondió con las manos por delante, tratando de evadir el tema.

- ¿En ese caso dónde estuviste? – Preguntó Rald ya sin dolor de espalda.

- Creo que yo podría decirles que paso. – Una voz salió detrás de ellos.

- Gold. ¿Tú dónde estabas también? – Dijo Rald al verlo detrás de todos.

- Yo estaba en mi habitación. – Les respondió mientras se recargaba en la pared.

- ¿Y sabías dónde estaba Crystal? – Preguntó Silver un poco curioso al ver que no paraba de sonreír. Imaginaba que algo trataba.

- Claro que lo sé, ella estaba… - De inmediato Gold fue interrumpido por otro golpe por parte de Crys, pero esta vez no fue con un puñetazo, sino que lo mando a volar por las escaleras con una patada directo en la quijada del criador.

- Será mejor que no lo digas. – Murmuro después de que Gold cayera al suelo.

- Creo que mejor no preguntamos. – Dijo Dia al ver la agresividad de su sempai, a lo que los demás asintieron a lo que decía.

- ¿Y entonces ya pasaran ellas a limpiar el cuarto de Gold-sempai o todavía no? – Pregunto Sapphire quien ya había dejado de pelear con Ruby, o más bien, de haber sido interrumpida por ver caer a Gold frente a sus ojos.

- No sé. Tendríamos que ir a preguntarles. – Les respondió Emerald un poco intimidado por saber que a él lo enviarían a ir a preguntarles.

- En ese caso ve a preguntarles Rald. – Le dijo sonriente Ruby, quien lo empujaba hacia el cuarto donde estaban.

- ¿Qué yo vaya? – Antes de que pudiera defenderse, ya todos lo empujaban al cuarto de la madre de Gold. – No es justo.

- ¿Y qué tal el cuarto de Gold-sempai? ¿Cree que ellas podrán con su habitación? – Preguntó Ruby mientras se acercaba a Crystal.

- No está nada sucia… - Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, Ruby sonrió un poco más.

- Yo no pregunte que si estaba sucia o no, sempai. – Le comentó él mientras sonreía.

- ¿Huh?

- ¿Estuviste en el cuarto de Gold? – Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

- No, bueno si, si estuve, pero no es lo que creen. – Crystal trato de excusarse sin darse cuenta que se volvía a sonrojar.

- ¿Entonces qué paso? – Pregunto esta vez Silver.

- Es que… me aposto a que su cuarto estaba más limpio de lo que yo imaginaba que estaría. – Les dijo mientras volvía a poner sus manos frente a ella.

- ¿Y lo estaba? – Preguntó Misty al llegar junto con Yellow y Emerald.

- Bueno… Si estaba más limpia de lo que pensé. Creo que no tendrán problema con su cuarto como todos creíamos. – Les respondió entre risas nerviosas haciendo espacio para que se acercaran al cuarto de Gold.

- Me gustaría ver entonces qué tan limpio está su cuarto. – Les dijo Silver ahora más curioso, pues igual imaginaba que sería un desastre el cuarto de su mejor amigo.

- Si, ya quiero ver si el cuarto del sempai está más limpio que el de Sapphire. – Les comentó Ruby mientras sonreía de nuevo.

- ¿De nuevo con lo mismo? – Grito amenazante Sapphire a Ruby para tratar de agarrarlo a golpes de nuevo.

- Ya dejen de pelear. – Pidió Emerald mientras se interponía entre los dos.

- ¿En ese caso vamos a ir a limpiar o no? – Preguntó ahora Yellow quien quería tomar la delantera ahora.

- Si están listas. En ese caso entramos ya. – Le respondió Crystal mientras abría la perilla de la puerta lentamente y al mover la puerta suavemente, había dejado a todos sumamente apretados al intentar ver la habitación de Gold.

- Vaya, si está más limpia de lo que imagine. – Dijo Silver al ver el cuarto de Gold.

- ¿Segura que no la limpio antes de que entraras? – Pregunto Emerald tras separar a sus compañeros de nuevo.

- No lo sé, pero de seguro por eso quería apostar contra mí. – Respondió pensativa imaginando que a eso quería llegar con la apuesta.

- Oigan, mi cuarto siempre está limpio. No sé por qué piensan mal de mí. – Les dijo Gold desde atrás de ellos haciendo que se asustaran por su aparición repentina. – Y Crystal, la próxima vez que quieras darme una patada, trata de que no caiga por todas esas escaleras. – Le regaño mientras se sujetaba la quijada aún adolorida.

- No te prometo nada. – Gold se le quedo mirando a Crystal y decidió volver a tomar el mando en lo que era la competencia de Misty y Yellow.

- Bien, en ese caso pueden pasar ustedes dos a limpiar mi habitación para terminar con esto de una vez. – Les dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Entendido. – Respondieron ambas chicas al unísono mientras volvían a sujetar sus materiales de limpieza y entraban a toda prisa al cuarto de Gold.

- Parece que recuperaron energías. – Comentó Platinum riendo al ver como volvían a moverse como un par de ráfagas.

- Eso es cierto señorita Berlitz. Si que nuestro sempai será muy afortunado con quien sea la ganadora. – Dijo Diamond en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que ambas chicas lo escucharan y se detuvieran por unos segundos a imaginarse como futuras esposas de Red.

- Dia, no, quiero decir Diamond. ¿Tenías que decir eso ahora? – Le regaño Pearl mientras lo movía de un lado a otro.

- Perdón, no creí que se detuvieran. – Al darse cuenta que se habían detenido por completo, de nuevo volvieron a la lucha.

- Bueno, al menos fue por un rato. – Dijo Sapphire mientras las veía limpiar el cuarto de su sempai.

- ¿Tu cómo te imaginas haciendo eso Sapphire? – Le preguntó Ruby sonriente mientras intentaba apegarse más a ella.

- No sé… Creo que tú harías más ese tipo de cosas si nos casáramos Ruby. – Suspiro ella mientras seguía viéndolas limpiar el cuarto de su sempai.

- ¿Y quién dijo algo sobre casarnos? – Le dijo Ruby nuevamente a Sapphire, haciendo que ella se apenara al darse cuenta de lo que su boca había dicho. Solo que Ruby estaba más contento con lo que a ella se le había escapado, pues se acerco más a Sapphire con una extensa sonrisa.

- Yo… Digo… No es que… Deja de mirarme así. ¿Quieres? – Sapphire estaba tan apenada de la forma en que él la miraba que no pudo evitar golpearle la cara nuevamente.

- ¿Vaya, me pregunto si Ruby estará acostumbrado a tanto golpe? – Dijo Crystal al ver a Ruby tumbado en el suelo aún sin quitar esa sonrisa.

- Lo está. Pero siempre finge estar desmayado por más tiempo. – Responde Rald al ver que ella se acercaba a él.

- ¿Seguro que el chico fashionista no es masoquista? – Preguntó Gold mientras miraba más de cerca a su compañero.

- Gold, deja de estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas. – Pidió Silver tomándolo de las orejas a su amigo.

- Hey, si ahora no dije nada malo. – Grito Gold mientras hacía un puchero en el suelo del dolor.

- Si claro. Será mejor que vigiles a esas dos. Parecen que tirarán algunas cosas tuyas. – Gold se levanto de inmediato haciendo que Silver le mostrara de qué hablaba.

- ¿Pero qué?...

Al momento en que Gold miro a su habitación, veía como ambas chicas guardaban en unas bolsas negras de plástico unas cuantas cosas que habían encontrado en su cuarto, la mayoría claro era basura que estaba bajo su cama, pero el resto eran una firma de Mary, la locutora de Goldenrod a la que había pedido antes, unas tizas para su taco de billar, unas bolsas con unas cuantas golosinas de sus viajes (unas cuantas caducas por estar entre abiertas y no guardarlas en un lugar seguro) tanto nuevas como viejas, ruedas de repuesto para su patineta y uno que otro libro de crianza con portadas de huevos pokémon y uno que otro biberón. A lo que se lanzo en contra de ellas para que dejaran de guardar ese tipo de cosas en las bolsas.

- Deja de interrumpirnos. – Gritaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo mientras lanzaban a Gold con todo y bolsas fuera de su cuarto.

- Je, parece que tu plan de que ellas limpien tu casa no funcionó tan bien como lo esperabas. – Comentó Silver con una sonrisa de lado, haciendo que Gold se levantara de inmediato aún aferrándose a las bolsas.

- No sé de qué hablas. – Respondió en un susurro mientras miraba a otro lado.

- Claaaro. – Suspiro Silver y luego se giro a otro lado para irse de ahí.

Tras unos escasos minutos más, las chicas ya habían terminado de limpiar toda la casa al mismo tiempo lanzando un "Ya termine" en un grito cansado, lanzándose igualmente sobre el sillón de los invitados y respirando al mismo tiempo agitadamente, eso incluyendo que ambas se miraban de reojo con una mirada que tenía ira, admiración, complicidad y competitividad entre cada una, sabían que iban a ser grandes oponentes, lo esperaban de la otra, pero igual les molestaba que lo pudieran hacer todo y terminar al mismo tiempo. Más cuando los jueces empezaron a registrar y tomar nota para sus calificaciones finales a sus trabajos observando detenidamente cada rincón, inspeccionando si no había marca alguna de polvo que diferencie un lado del otro, ambas chicas dejaron de estar molestas una con la otra para cambiar su estado a uno más tenso y nervioso, esperando que está sea la vencida y al fin hayan podido ganarse su merecido premio (Red), y así prepararse nada más para la boda.

Por el lado de los jueces, Gold solo se aseguraba de que no hubieran hecho un "desastre" en su habitación, desacomodando todas sus cosas de donde las guardaba y veía si no se habían puesto a ver su ropa interior; Crystal por su parte, inspeccionaba de una manera mejor, observando cada detalle de los cuartos a los que fueron a limpiar y ordenar, aparte de que comparaba cada uno con una lupa, mientras que apuntaba su veredicto hacía cada una; y por parte de Sapphire, ella simplemente olfateaba los lugares a los que tenían más olor a jabón, pues imaginaba que con que oliera bien, en ese caso estaría limpio (estaba muy claro que ella ni siquiera se metía en asuntos de limpieza), mientras que le pedía a Ruby que apuntara quien para ella fue la que mejor limpio. Y así fue como después de media hora de "inspección" en toda la casa, Crystal, Gold y Sapphire fueron a dar su veredicto fuera de la casa, para que fuera una calificación más secreta a lo que todos los demás esperaban dentro de la casa de Gold la decisión final de los tres. Y mientras esperaban, a Rald se le vino una duda a la mente y era el que, por qué tenían que limpiar la casa de Gold, siendo que todos los retos eran en el gimnasio de Green. Era cierto que Rald no prestaba atención a lo que decía Gold y sus excusas, pero aún seguía pensando para qué tenían que parar ahí.

- Oigan, y por qué teníamos que hacer el reto en casa de Gold. – Pregunto inocentemente Rald al momento en que tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones, a un lado de las competidoras y tomando un refresco que tomo del refrigerador de Gold.

- ¿No pusiste atención Rald? Fue porque Green-senpai nos corrió de su gimnasio. – Le dijo Ruby que tomo asiento a su lado.

- Yo no corrí a nadie, solo que mi gimnasio no es lugar para sus tonterías. – Gruño Green mientras se iba también por un refresco sin permiso al refrigerador. – Y además, de saber que harían un reto así, hubiera dejado que limpiaran mi gimnasio. – Sin darse cuenta a lo que decía, ambas chicas lo voltearon a ver con una mirada amenazante.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que Gold-senpai sabía bien que esto pasaría. – Comentó sonriente Diamond mientras daba vueltas en el refrigerador sacando cuanta comida pudiera.

- ¿No crees que exageras Dia? – Preguntó Pearl mientras veía lo tanto que se servía.

- No creo, es un pequeño refrigerio. – Le respondió a su amigo con una sonrisa extendida al momento en que se preparaba un emparedado gigante.

- Dia, no. Quiero decir Diamond. Me refería a que exageras con lo que Gold-senpai pudo planear todo esto. – Le dijo mientras tomaba los hombros de su amigo.

- Pues no creo que exagere con lo que digo. Más bien parece que quería que ellas limpiaran su casa de a gratis y por eso invento esa excusa. – Ante la afirmación tan calmada de DIamond, ambas competidoras se levantaron al mismo tiempo del asiento con una expresión que decía que alguien no seguiría con vida, y también, Green las imito y salió con ellas.

- Ahora nos la pagara. – Gritaron los tres al salir de la casa.

- Pearl… ¿Dije algo malo? – Preguntó Diamond asustado a su amigo mientras observaba desde su lugar y con emparedado en manos a los tres salir con los puños apretados.

- No Dia, solo que cavaste la tumba de nuestro senpai. – Le dijo en tono serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Bueno, de una forma u otra iba a terminar así por pedir que le limpiaran su casa. – Les confirmó Rald que salió a ver cómo iban a dejar a Gold.

- Rald tiene razón. De por sí era muy raro un reto así, aunque sus ideas fueran muy convincentes. – Hablo Ruby quien se dispuso a tomar un vaso de leche con los tres.

- ¡HAAAAAA! – Un grito de dolor salió de afuera de la casa y parecía que ingresaba a esta de forma acelerada. - ¡Auxilio! ¡Dejen de seguirme, ya les dije que era para ver quién era mejor esposa para Red-sensei, no es para que me quieran matar! ¡HAAAAAA! – Dentro de la casa se podía ver a un Gold corriendo despavorido de un lado a otro de la sala siendo perseguido por Crystal, Green, Yellow y Misty.

- Será mejor que no huyas o te irá peor. – Amenazó Misty quien estaba muy cerca de él.

- Gold-san, eres de lo peor. – Gritó Yellow quien apenas podía verse entre los cuatro.

- Ahora tú te pondrás a limpiar mi gimnasio. – Le reclamó Green mientras lanzaba golpes al aire intentando de acertar alguno al joven criador.

- Gold, esta vez te pasaste con ellas. Me las vas a pagar. – Gruñó Crystal quien ya dejo de correr y se dispuso a dar disparos con sus pokeballs lanzadas con sus patadas, acertando tres de ellas contra Gold.

- Demonios, eso duele… ¡HAAAA! – Tras ser derribado por las pokeballs, fue rodeado por aquel grupo que empezó a pisotear al pobre chico de googles dejándolo más que inconsiente.

- Creo que ya lo mataron. – Dijo sonriente Rald al picar con su dedo el rostro de Gold. - ¿Al menos vieron quien gano está vez? – Preguntó después de mirar al chico de googles.

- La verdad… Volvimos a quedar en un empate e íbamos a dejarlo a la suerte, pero Green, Misty y Yellow interrumpieron eso. – Respondió Crystal mientras se ponía su mano bajo el mentón.

- ¡¿De nuevo empate?! – Preguntaron sorprendidas las competidoras de nuevo al mismo tiempo que no pudieron evitar tirarse al suelo de espaldas por aquella noticia.

- Creo que ninguna será la esposa de Red. – Comentó Green mientras se cruzaba de brazos, antes de que fuera derribado por las chicas.

- Si vuelves a decir eso, y juramos que te asesinamos. – Le dijeron ambas chicas aún en el suelo, tras tirar con una patada a Green.

- En ese caso tendremos que arreglar esto a la antigua… - Susurro el criador aún en el suelo.

- Oh no, el muerto se convirtió en un zombie. Toma zombie, toma zombie, toma zombie. – En ello, Rald tomo el palo de billar de Gold y empezó a golpearlo con él.

- ¡Que no estoy muerto! Deja de golpearme. – Gruño Gold mientras intentaba arrebatarle su palo de billar a Rald.

- ¿Y cuál sería la solución para esto, si se puede saber Gold-senpai? – Preguntó Sapphire tras ingresar a la casa.

- Simple. Una batalla pokémon. – Les dijo sonriente a lo que más que uno salto de la emoción por esas palabras.

- Si, una batalla pokémon. Que romántica solución es esa. – Suspiro Sapphire al escuchar la idea del criador.

- ¡¿Qué tiene de romántico eso?! – Recriminó Ruby molesto ante una Sapphire ilusionada.

- Tú no lo entenderías porque eres un insensible. – Le espetó ella mientras le sacaba la lengua como si de una niña se tratara.

- ¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos una batalla no es así? – Ruby parecía molesto, pero su sonrisa que se le dibujo en el rostro delataba otra cosa.

- Hay que miedo. ¿Cómo si fuera a perder contra ti? – Se burlo Sapphire de él mientras se giraba a otro lado.

- ¿En ese caso que pasa si uno de los dos ganará? – Con esta pregunta dejo a Sapphire callada a lo que dejo a Ruby muy sonriente.

- Bueno, en ese caso una batalla pokémon, ya está decidido. – Dijo Gold tras levantarse por tercera vez del piso por causa de los golpes de Crystal.

- A mi me parece bien. – Comentó Misty de inmediato mientras sus ojos aguamarina se encendían en una llama intensa.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo. Estoy segura que está vez no voy a fallar. – Continuó Yellow alzando su puño en alto con emoción, también dejando ver en sus ojos ámbar un fuego intenso.

- ¿En ese caso el reto será de nuevo en el gimnasio de Green-senpai? – Preguntó Rald una vez que dijeron el reto.

- Siendo una batalla pokémon, no creo que tenga modo de rechazarnos en su gimnasio. – Dijo Gold sonriente mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

- Olvídenlo. Aún si es una batalla… - Antes de que Green volviera a negarse, ya todos lo estaban viendo con una mirada asesina contra suya. – Creo que puedo hacer una excepción. – Ya cambiando de opinión para salvar su vida.

- ¡YEEHAA! – Fue lo único que gritaron todos al dar su veredicto final.

* * *

><p><strong>Red20: <strong>Jajajaja, espero que les haya gustado, y ahora unas preguntitas para todos. ¿Qué pasara?, ¿Green tendra un día sin ser amenazado?, ¿Gold tendra un hueso roto?, ¿Red sabe qué está pasando?, ¿Alguien ganara en esta batalla? Y la incognita de todos. ¿Dónde está Blue? Bueno, para el siguiente capitulo se revelará todo. Así que igualmente mantengan sus apuestas de quien ganara... Aunque bueno, les sorprenderá porque este sería como que el último capitulo. ¿Para qué digo "cómo"?, bueno, ya lo sabran, así que sean pacientes y pongan reviews. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Red20: **Bien, sé que me he tardado un poco en subir la continuación, pero bueno, aquí está. Sé bien que prometí finales alternativos, pero espero les agrade este capitulo y sepan que ando ocupado con más proyectos también. Igual ando haciendo los demás capítulos de este y los subiré todos al mismo tiempo, así que no se preocupen, por ahora disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Batalla definitiva?!<strong>

Muy temprano en el gimnasio de Viridian City, una gran fila de personas se encontraba formada en la entrada del gimnasio, y ninguno parecía que fuera por el simple hecho de enfrentar al poderoso líder de aquella ciudad, sino más bien estaban ahí por otra cosa.

- ¡PASEN, PASEN, VENGAN A VER UNA LEGENDARIA BATALLA ENTRE LA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO CERULEAN, MISTY, CONTRA LA CHICA DEL BOSQUE VERDE, YELLOW, PASEN, PASEN! ¡COSTO DE LA ENTRADA $50 POKEDOLARES! – gritó una voz chillona en un alto parlante paseándose entre las personas en la fila muy alegre.

- ¡Yo quiero una entrada!

- ¡Dos aquí, por favor!

- ¡Están muy caras, pero vale la pena!

Muchas de aquellas voces estaban gritando seguida de aquella voz chillona que se acercaba con ellos para tomar el dinero de todos ellos.

- Por supuesto que valen la pena, dos chicas muy talentosas enfrentándose entre sí en una batalla pokémon es algo que vale la haaaaa – un gritó de dolor fue seguido de aquella animada recolección de dinero.

- Óyeme tú, ¿sabes al menos que rayos estás haciendo aquí con ese altavoz y pidiéndole dinero a una fila de extraños para entrar a mi gimnasio?

- Oh, Green, que bueno verte – respondió la chica de cabellos castaños, viéndole inocentemente con aquellos resplandecientes ojos azules a su rostro –. Verás, como Yellow y Misty se van a enfrentar a una batalla pokémon y la noticia se expandió de inmediato, creí que sería buena idea sacar provecho de ella y animar así un poco el lugar.

- Un momento, si la noticia se expandió fuera de mi gimnasio, eso debió ser obviamente culpa tuya, ya que todos decidimos guardar el secreto una vez puesto el letrero de cerrado en el gimnasio, y segundo, yo me quedaré con ese dinero – Green le arrebató el fajo de billetes que Blue había recolectado y lo guardó en su bolsillo trasero –. Es mi gimnasio después de todo – le respondió con una sonrisa triunfadora mientras se retiraba de ahí.

- Buuu eres muy malo Green – bufó ella con las mejillas infladas viéndolo entrar a su gimnasio –. Bueno, ¿qué más da? Aún hay más personas formadas. Vamos, los que faltan por darme su dinero para entrar, levanten la mano – volvió a gritar Blue animadamente para sacarles el dinero a todos en la fila.

Por otro lado en las cercanías del bosque Verde, un par de chicas estaban caminando de un lado a otro en el pórtico de una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba en la entrada del lugar. A ambas se les veía muy impacientes y sus miradas serias, que no la despegaban del suelo de madera, mostraban determinación y coraje.

- Misty-san. Debo decirte que no te dejaré la batalla nada fácil – murmuró la chica de largos cabellos rubios sin levantar su mirada.

- Te digo lo mismo querida Yellow. Red será de una de nosotras dos, y no pienso dejártelo sencillo tampoco – le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo lo mismo que Yellow.

- Chicas… Al menos deberían sentarse y relajarse un poco… ¿Quieren? – pidió una chica de cabellos azules que estaba sentada en una silla viéndolas caminar de un lado a otro.

- Crystal-san, es que no podemos estar tranquilas. Hoy es nuestro enfrentamiento – le respondió una impaciente Yellow viéndole fríamente a los ojos de su amiga.

- Es cierto, y ambas hemos entrenado muy duro esta última semana para enfrentarnos. No podemos quitarnos estos nervios de encima por más que queramos – le espetó Misty a Crystal viéndole igual de seria que Yellow.

- B-Bien… Yo solo quería ayudar, al menos siéntense que también me ponen nerviosa – pidió una temerosa Crystal al verlas actuar de aquella forma.

- B-Bien – respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo tomando un lugar a cada lado de Crystal.

En realidad, la hora de que iniciara la batalla les carcomía la paciencia con cada segundo que pasaba. Solo estaban esperando la hora en que Gold llegará a avisarles que el gimnasio estaba listo y con todo arreglado para que iniciaran la batalla, es por ello que Crystal se había quedado con ambas para tratar de calmarlas y no se mataran antes de que iniciara aquel reto, una tarea muy fácil, pues las ansias de demostrar que son más fuerte que su contrincante les inspiraba en ese momento. Ambas chicas habían pasado toda la semana anterior muy duro para aquel enfrentamiento.

Yellow le había pedido ayuda a Crystal y a Sapphire para que le enseñaran nuevas tácticas de combate, ya que ella solo se enfocaba en evitar hacerle daño al pokémon contrario de su contrincante, pero siendo una batalla con jueces calificando todo lo que ella hiciera, se había sentido muy insegura y con la necesidad de pedirle a sus amigas, unas poderosas entrenadoras, que le enseñaran sus tácticas para aquel enfrentamiento, a lo que con un largo y duro entrenamiento intensivo para estar preparada con su gran reto. Y aunque el entrenamiento había sido muy pesado y duro, ella había aceptado el entrenamiento impuesto por sus amigas como algo más, ya que quería demostrarle a Red que también podía ser tan fuerte como él y eso le inspiró esa semana de entrenamiento para no rendirse, a pesar de quedar exhausta y sin aliento con cada reto impuesto por sus amigas.

Misty por su parte, había estado recibiendo batallas muy selectivas en su gimnasio, sin tenerle piedad alguna de los entrenadores que entraban para retarla. Había pedido que los entrenadores novatos fueran para otro día a pedirle un reto y que solo los más experimentados pasaran a buscar una medalla contra ella, pues si iba a pelear contra Yellow, al menos debía tener mejores retos y no los mismos niños de siempre que buscaban convertirse en campeones de Kanto. Dejando a todos sus retadores exhaustos y sin poder continuar para nada ya que ella les había vencido en batallas completas de seis contra seis, sin usar todo su equipo, debido a que solo le bastó con tres de sus pokémon para acabar con todos los aspirantes a la liga pokémon, dejándola un poco satisfecha, ya que nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle, aunque igual sentía que debía ser así las cosas porque Red era el único que podía vencerle con facilidad y lo admiraba mucho por ello, algo que le servía de inspiración para ganar aquella batalla contra Yellow, ya que quería demostrarle que ella era la indicada para él.

Luego de aquella discusión y de tomar un respiro con Crystal, el C-Gear de la chica de cabellos azulados empezó a sonar con un número que ella misma conocía.

- Oh… Es de Blue-senpai – dijo ella nerviosamente mientras se llevaba el aparato a su oído y llamaba la atención de ambas chicas que estaban a sus lados –. H-Hola Blue-senpai... ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó ella nerviosamente.

- … Hola Crystal-chan... ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? ¿Misty y Yellow ya se han matado?… - preguntó la voz tan emocionada del otro lado del aparato a su amiga.

- Hem… No. Pero si andan impacientes – respondió Crystal tímidamente a su amiga.

- … Oh… Qué mal… En fin, no llamaba para eso Crystal-chan. Solo te aviso para pedirte que ya puedes traértelas al gimnasio de Green para que ambas puedan enfrentarse ahí… – esta parte fue escuchada por ambas chicas que estaban muy al pendiente de aquella conversación –… Así que avísales a esas dos que deben venir ya… El lugar está todo arreglado… Nos vemos.

Beep-Beep-Beep.

La conversación se había terminado con aquella despedida de parte de Blue, dejando a Crystal riendo nerviosamente, siendo aplastada por los cuerpos de ambas chicas que se veían seriamente a los ojos, con una llama de determinación dentro de ellos.

- ¡YA ES HORA! – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo sin despegar su vista de la otra.

- Si, si, pero por favor, traten de no meterme entre sus riñas – pidió Crystal tratando de zafarse de aquel enfrentamiento.

En un par de minutos, ya las dos habían salido de aquella cabaña corriendo, compitiendo nuevamente para llegar a dar el espectáculo del siglo para todos los habitantes de Viridian, algo que no sabían realmente pues habían estado un rato en la cabaña de Yellow, era que cuando Blue le cobraba a toda la fila del gimnasio de Green, los espectadores esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de las dos hermosas competidoras para ver quien se quedaría soltera, perdón, quien se quedaría con el gran Red, aunque cabe destacar que ninguna le prestó atención a alguno de los tipos que se encontraban pidiéndoles sus autógrafos cuando pasaron en medio de ellos, mandando a volar a cuanto sujeto se le pusiera enfrente de ellas, ingresando al gimnasio sin mucho esfuerzo, más que el de la competencia por entrar primeros, cosa que no se pudo decidir, ya que ambas habían tocado al mismo tiempo la entrada y los que habían pagado la entrada entraban detrás de ellas para tomar sus respectivos asientos y verlas pelear.

Aunque la pelea que estaba llevándose en ese instante era más entre las dos entrenadoras que con sus pokémon. A lo que el líder de gimnasio se paró entre las dos, ocasionando que le abucheen, y que al mismo tiempo, Green considerara usar a su Charizard para largarlos de ahí y dejar el combate más personal en lugar de que un público de sujetos extraños presenciara una de las más grandes batallas que pudieran ocurrir dentro de su gimnasio, aunque igual estaría quedándose con las ganancias, cosa que le pareció mejor a estar soportando a tanto pervertido como a Gold que ni les interesaba la batalla, sino más bien el ver a dos mujeres pelearse.

- Todos ustedes. Largo de mi gimnasio – de un ágil movimiento, tomó su pokeball con Charizard dentro y este dragón de fuego se paró frente a él –. Charizard. Usa tu lanzallamas contra todos estos idiotas.

- Chaaar.

De un momento a otro, el pokémon de Green logró ahuyentar a todos aquellos sujetos extraños de su gimnasio, pero aún se encontraban parados afuera esperando a que la rabia de Green se le pasara o que al menos se dignara a devolverles su dinero.

- Oiga, ¿pero qué líder de gimnasio es usted?

- Si, creíamos que era diferentes.

- Devuélvanos nuestro dinero.

- Si, vinimos a ver una pelea de chicas.

Una minúscula vena en la frente de Green estaba empezando a aparecerse, para luego tener un gran tamaño formado en su frente, palpitando con fuerza por cada reclamación que le decían aquellos tipos que se asomó por la puerta de su gimnasio y se dignó a responderles con mucha rabia que tenía acumulada en su interior. Solo bastó con una de sus típicas miradas de esos escalofriantes ojos verdes, tan fríos y penetrantes que dejaron a más de uno de aquellos tipos paralizados, aprovechando para ordenarle a Pidgeot que libero de inmediato que utilizara un Ventarrón para largarlos de la propiedad de su gimnasio y con ello, sacó luego un cartel que colgó en la perilla de la puerta de su gimnasio con el grabado: _"No hay devoluciones"_ con letras en pequeño debajo de esta que decían _"(No molestar. Se usará ataque especial de fuego contra cualquier agresor)_ _"_. Cosa que todos los demás que quedaron del ventarrón les hizo sentir lástima de perderse aquella lucha entre chicas, pero más que nada, sabían que lo mejor era escaparse de ahí, antes de que el entrenador y líder de gimnasio de Viridian dejara de sentir piedad de ellos y decidiera atacarles montado sobre su pokémon de fuego, usando cada uno de sus ataques como si fuera un misil lanzado por un jet de combate.

Dentro del gimnasio, las cosas se tranquilizaban un poco, bueno, solo todo el grupo de Pokedex Holders que veían divertidos la escena que armó Green afuera de su propio gimnasio, ya que Misty y Yellow parecían estar ejercitándose a último momento para el momento indicado de la batalla. Blue, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se acercó a su querido Green para molestarle un tanto con respecto a lo que pasó afuera hace unos segundos.

- Oh, vaya Green. No esperaba algo así de ti. Dejar que todos estos tipos pagaran por entrar y sacarlos a patadas y con amenazas de quemarles sus casas sí volvía a entrar aquí. Ya no eres un pequeñín después de todo – se burló Blue de Green mientras se abrazaba de él por su cuello, colgándose en su espalda.

- Tch, no era por eso. Ya me tenían harto. Este gimnasio es para las batallas, no es un circo – se quejó Green seriamente mientras se sonrojaba por el contacto con Blue.

- Sí, cómo digas querido – le respondió en un tono burlón mientras se bajaba de él –. Bueno, yo me retiro de nuevo. Tengo… Asuntos que atender.

Luego de decirle eso a Green con aquella misma sonrisa traviesa de siempre, seguido de un guiño de su ojo coquetamente, se despidió de todos de la misma forma y salió rápidamente por la puerta del gimnasio, ocasionando mucha confusión entre los presentes.

- Bah, esta chica no va a cambiar nunca – se quejó el castaño mientras la veía salir de su gimnasio.

- ¿Green-senpai, a donde es que va Blue-senpai todo el tiempo? – le preguntó el pequeño Rald a Green mientras le tiraba de las mangas.

- ¿Yo qué sé? No me dice todo lo que hace – le respondió Green un tanto molesto por aquella pregunta, que hizo retroceder de miedo al pequeñín que le preguntó.

- Pues al menos debería de enterarse – se quejó Gold mientras se llevaba a Emerald junto a Crystal para que cuidara del pequeño.

- Cómo sea. Solo terminen con esta batalla – pidió Green mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

- Bueno… Creo que si podremos empezar ya – dijo Gold un tanto sorprendido por la respuesta de Green –. Bueno, ahora… Comencemos con esto – gritó Gold mientras se paraba entre Yellow y Misty para separarlas un tanto que aún no se acomodaban en sus respectivos sitios para empezar con la batalla –. De este lado, la hermosa sirena de Cerulean City y líder de gimnasio, Misty – ante aquel comentario, puso un poco ruborizada a la joven líder mientras que los demás aplaudían ante tal presentación de Gold –. Y de este lado, la guardiana más tierna y dulce del bosque Verde, oriunda de Viridian City, la Pokedex Holder, Yellow – luego de dar esa presentación Gold, a Yellow también le empezaron a colorear las mejillas, mientras que todos su amigos empezaron a vitorear su nombre con emoción –. Bueno, bueno. Creo que ya es suficiente amigos. Ahora bien, las reglas para este evento son las siguientes – explicó de inmediato mientras les daba un guiño al público –. Ustedes dos tendrán una batalla de uno a uno, con tres pokémon cada una, así que será mejor que elijan bien su opción para la primera ronda, ¿entendido? – Gold les guiñó el ojo para luego continuar con su presentación, bajando de un salto del escenario –. Toda esta batalla será calificada y puesta a votación por nuestros tres jueces.

El chico de googles se paro enfrente de la misma mesa utilizada en los primeros dos eventos con varias hojas para que los jueces puedan dar con su veredicto, junto a la mesa habían tres asientos igual de vacios, pues aún no se habían sentado ahí los jueces. Luego de señalar que no había ninguno, Gold se dio a su habitual tarea de anunciar quienes de los Pokedex Holders participarían para esta ocasión especial.

- Bien, ahora nuestros jueces. De las lejanas tierras de Sinnoh, él es… Hem… El chico de cabellos rubios – anunció Gold al no recordar el nombre de Pearl.

- Gold… Eres un idiota – susurró Crystal llevándose una mano a la frente para ocultar su rostro.

- ¿Llevamos casi todo estos dos meses juntos, y no se ha acordado de sus nombres aún? – se cuestionó Silver mientras hacía lo mismo que su amiga, que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Bueno… Creo que ese soy yo… – se dijo Pearl mientras bajaba a tomar su lugar.

- El segundo… Hem… ¿Quiénes faltan?... – Gold elevo su cabeza al techo para ponerse a recordar quienes de sus amigos ya habían participado como jueces. A lo que al fin pudo recordar que su mejor amigo no había pasado aún –. Eso es. Silver, hermano. Eres el siguiente juez – le aviso Gold desde su lugar con el micrófono mientras le señalaba con su dedo.

- ¿Y si me niego? – preguntó Silver mientras se cruzaba de brazos en su asiento.

- Entonces le llamaré a Blue-chan para decirle que su querido Silver no quiere ayudar en este preciado evento para ella – le respondió Gold con una sonrisa burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Tsk. Tramposo – respondió Silver vencido mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar designado al segundo juez.

Silver ante esto, lo único que podía pensar aún en su lugar era que a lo mejor el motivo de que Gold estuviera tan unido a todos sin recordar aunque sea los nombres de los chicos de Sinnoh se deba a que se la pasaba más tiempo con su preciada Blue onee-san, ya que de ahí sacó la maña de estafarle que se sentara en la banca de los jueces contra su voluntad. Creía que se juntaba demasiado con Blue y prefería hacerle caso con eso a que siguiera estando cerca de ella, aparte de tramar algo en contra de él luego de que el combate haya finalizado.

- Y por último, el tercer juez es…

Gold siguió narrando con su micrófono quien sería el siguiente juez mientras iba a tomar lugar junto a Silver, pero algo lo detuvo en el aire, literalmente. No pudo acomodarse en su asiento por ser atrapado por alguien que le veía seriamente.

- Yo seré el tercer juez – le avisó una voz seria y molesta mientras tomaba el lugar designado para el tercer juez.

- Green-senpai, no sea malo. ¿Usted por qué debería ser juez? – preguntó Gold un tanto molesto mientras pataleaba de que su senpai le soltase.

- Uno, es mi gimnasio; dos, es mi derecho y obligación juzgar a los entrenadores que entran en mi gimnasio; y tres, te mataré si sigues haciendo otra estupidez como esta.

Ante las "afirmaciones" de Green con base a que puede ser el tercer juez, a Gold no le quedó otra de hacerle caso, aparte de que sabía que él haría algo como lo último luego de todo lo que le hicieron pasar durante todo lo que llevaba del reto para quedarse con su sensei, Red. A lo que Gold como _"sabia"_ decisión, hizo caso a lo que su senpai le decía y se alejó de ahí para continuar narrando desde su micrófono lo que había pasado.

- Bien, como iba diciendo, el tercer juez será el tacaño y embustero líder de gimnasio de Viridian City – ante tal definición de su persona, la vena de la frente de Green volvía a sobresalir y palpitar con fuerza atentando contra la vida de Gold –. El líder que no ha perdido una batalla durante lo que lleva de este concurso…

Claro está que durante ese tiempo era cierto que nadie le había vencido, pero solo había tenido 3 semanas de retos por separado, ya que el resto del tiempo que paso se la paso evitando que hicieran algún inconveniente con su gimnasio, para luego tener que limpiar y volver a dejarlo como debía estar, aparte de la temporada que viajo a Johto para _"vigilar"_ que no pasara nada con lo del concurso planeado por Gold y haber desaprovechado aquel _"reto"_, para que le limpiaran el gimnasio y no la casa de Gold.

- Él es proveniente de Pallet Town, segundo lugar en la liga de Kanto, nuestro senpai y amigo, Green.

El último comentario dado por Gold al menos le calmo a Green las ansias de querer asesinarle, pues se sentía honrado ante tal última presentación, aunque lo dijera con rabia Gold.

- Bien, ahora a decir cómo juzgarán nuestros tres jueces – siguió narrando Gold desde su micrófono –. Lo primero a calificar será su presentación y el límite de tiempo. Lo segundo que calificarán será la estrategia de cada una. Si logran vencer al pokémon de su rival en menos de dos minutos, se dará el punto completo a la ganadora.

Green estaba completamente sorprendido de aquella manera de calificar explicada por Gold, si bien imaginaba que el idiota pervertido del criador pokémon que tenía enfrente de él fuera un completo fraude, no imaginaba que hiciera algo tan bien detallado como eso, a lo que se sintió mucho mejor de que una batalla como esa se llevase a cabo dentro de su gimnasio.

- Bien, ya con todo esto dicho… Jueces, ¿están listos? – la pregunta de Gold fue respondida por todos con un simple asentimiento de sus cabezas, girando su rostro luego a las participantes –. ¿Luchadoras listas? – la misma respuesta le fue dada a Gold mientras respiraba hondo frente al gimnasio –. Entonces que la batalla inicie.

Ambas entrenadoras hicieron caso a su interlocutor y liberaron a sus dos pokémon para la primera ronda. Del lado de la líder de Cerulean, se libero a un Quagsire para que diera inicio a la batalla, mientras que en el lado donde se encontraba la guardiana del Bosque Verde, se había liberado a un Butterfree hembra que recibía el nombre de Katty. Las dos se veían que querían terminar la batalla cuanto antes y la intensidad del aura que despedían de sus respectivos cuerpos de la una de la de otra, decía que esa batalla sería el punto de ignición de algo más que sería una batalla entre rivales del amor por una batalla sumamente épica para cada uno de los espectadores que esperaban que alguna de las dos iniciara con aquella primera ronda.

- Quagsire usa pulso acuático/Katty, usa somnífero – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo ordenando a sus respectivos pokémon un primer ataque sumamente rápido.

Los dos pokémon asintieron ante la orden de sus entrenadoras y empezaron a liberar dichos ataques. El primero impacto de lleno contra Katty, logrando que la onda de agua diera por completo contra el cuerpo del pokémon mariposa, evitando cualquier intento de parte de Quagsire de poder evadir su ataque somnífero, liberando este pokémon una nube de polvo color azul verdoso sobre este, haciendo que terminara completamente dormido.

- Muy bien Katty – festejo Yellow apoyando a su pokémon que volaba un poco debilitado frente al Quagsire de Misty.

- Esto no se termina –le respondió Misty molesta ante aquel ataque que uso Yellow contra su pokémon –, Quagsire usa sonámbulo.

El pokémon de agua/tierra hizo caso y esta vez usó una bomba lodo en contra de Katty, siendo evadido con facilidad por este mientras se posicionaba arriba de él.

- Buen intento, ahora es nuestro turno. Katty, usa Giga drenado.

La orden de Yellow fue tomada con rapidez y atrayendo de su cuerpo un aura verde, absorbió hacía si la energía vital de Quagsire que permanecía dormido. Solo que no contaba Misty con que Katty estuviera usando el objeto Semilla milagrosa, la cual hacía que ese ataque fuera más potente de lo usual y terminara bajándole todos los puntos de salud a su querido amigo que se desmayó aún suspendido en el sueño que había sido dejado por el somnífero, logrando así una primera victoria para Yellow dentro del tiempo establecido por Gold, logrando que Yellow se ganara el punto completo de parte de los jueces y varios aplausos de sus amigos por aquella rápida victoria.

- Parece que Yellow entrenó bien – comentó Green sorprendido mientras sonreía de lado.

- Puede que sea porque estuvo entrenando con Crystal – le dijo Silver en susurros mientras veía como Yellow saludaba a todos sus amigos por apreciar aquellos aplausos.

- Si, aunque al parecer ella decidió hacer algo rápido para no atacarle al pokémon de Misty – mencionó Pearl haciendo referencia al primer ataque.

- Bueno, ella siempre ha pensado primero en el bienestar de los pokémon – le dijo Green mientras seguía admirando la determinación de su amiga.

Mientras tanto, dentro del público, las chicas estaban emocionadas de ver que sus esfuerzos de entrenar a Yellow para prepararla para esa batalla contra Misty no habían sido en vano.

- Bien, es hora de la siguiente ronda – anunció Gold por su micrófono llamando la atención de todos -. Ahora que inicie ya.

Con aquella señal de parte de Gold, las dos jóvenes contendientes liberaron a sus respectivos pokémon. Del lado de Yellow, ella había liberado a su leal Omny, su Omastar, el cual se veía muy serio y su caparazón se veía que había recibido unos cuantos impactos y a la vez más rígido, debido al alto nivel de entrenamiento que tuvieron en aquellos días de entrenamiento. Mientras que en el lado de Misty, ella había liberado una de sus nuevas adquisiciones de Johto, era un Lanturn que pescó entre las fronteras Johto y Kanto por el túnel de la cascada Tohjo, algo que sorprendió un poco a los espectadores de aquella segunda batalla, pero si dejo petrificada a Yellow, si bien sabía, es un pokémon de tipo agua, pero a la vez de tipo eléctrico, así que una batalla contra aquél pokémon sería muy difícil al usar a un pokémon de tipo agua como lo es su Omny. Estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas de ganar aquella batalla, pero un par de gritos le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

- No te dejes intimidar Yellow – le gritó Sapphire desde las gradas –. Recuerda todo lo que estuvimos practicando. No te des por vencida por la ventaja de tipo que ella tenga, solo apégate a las estrategias que estuvimos haciendo. Todo saldrá bien.

- Es cierto Yellow, todo saldrá bien, estamos contigo – gritó Crystal, dándole ánimos a su amiga.

- Tienen razón chicas, muchas gracias – Yellow giro su mirada hacía Omny que esperaba las ordenes de su entrenadora -. Bueno Omny, solo da todo lo mejor de ti – le dijo mientras veía al Lanturn de Misty.

- En ese caso que de inicio con la segunda ronda – anunció Gold aún con el micrófono en manos.

- Omny usa chapoteo lodo – ordenó Yellow llenando el escenario de lodo.

- Oh, eso fue una buena táctica – dijo Gold muy emocionado –. Tal parece que Misty no podrá usar sus ataques eléctricos contra Omny.

- Eso no es un problema. Lanturn usa Hidrobomba – ordenó Misty sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

El ataque había limpiado el lodo que había dejado Omny en el campo y ya no podía cubrirse en él.

- Ahora usa descarga – ordenó Misty de inmediato.

- Omny, protección.

La orden de Yellow fue tomada de inmediato y eso logró que Omny pudiera protegerse de aquel ataque de parte del Larturn de Misty. Logrando así que la pelirroja se enojara un poco más y una vena saliera de su frente.

- Vaya, tal parece que Yellow-senpai tiene varios haces bajo la manga – comentó Gold sorprendido por ese ataque.

- Omny, usa terremoto ahora – gritó Yellow una vez que se liberó de aquel ataque.

- No, Lanturn usa descarga de nuevo.

La orden de Misty fue tomada, pero aunque Lanturn recibió de lleno el ataque de Omny, la descarga fue un golpe más crítico para el fósil de molusco pokémon que su defensa radicaba en la fortaleza física a causa de su caparazón, dejándolo totalmente debilitado por un ataque del tipo especial, a lo que él quedo fuera de combate.

- No, Omny – gritó Yellow desesperanzada por ver a su compañero rendido en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

- Tal parece que Omny no puede continuar… La victoria es para la chica pelirroja – anunció Gold levantando su mano en dirección de Misty como ganadora de aquella ronda –. Cielos ahora estamos en empate nuevamente. Bueno, ahora con la tercera batalla quien gane esa se queda con Red, no me importa si empatan de nuevo, espero que estos jueces al menos se decidan por una – exclamó molesto Gold mientras apuntaba a los dichosos jueces, quienes parecían fulminarle con la mirada, ya que fue por culpa de Gold en dejarlas en empate las primeras tres rondas –. Ahora que inicie la tercera batalla para ver quién gana de una buena vez – gritó Gold iracundo señalando así que dieran inicio con la siguiente batalla para que al menos así pudieran lograr decidirse quien se quedaría con Red.

- Bien, es todo o nada – hablo Misty mientras sujetaba una pokaball.

- Si, quien gane de nosotras dos se quedará con Red-san – continuó Yellow tomando también una pokeball.

- VE KINGLER/CHUCHU – exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo al liberar a sus dos pokémon a la batalla.

- ¿Un Kingler? – se preguntó Sapphire al ver la elección de Misty.

- ¿Para qué usará Misty a ese pokémon si sabía que el único pokémon que usaría Yellow para esta batalla sería su arma secreta Chuchu? – se dijo Crystal que estaba a un lado de Sapphire igual de atónita por la jugada de la líder de gimnasio.

- Kingler fue el primer pokémon que Red intercambio conmigo, lo tengo desde que era un pequeño Krabby y lo evolucione. Ahora demostraremos que el corazón de Red está de nuestro lado con Kingler – mencionó Misty con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras su pokémon asentía a lo que decía.

- A si, pues Chuchu ha tenido un bebe con Pika, el pokémon de Red. Así que te enseñaremos que estamos predestinados a terminar juntos – Yellow parecía estar igual de ánimos como Misty que se le veía emocionada para comenzar con la batalla.

- Kingler, rayo burbuja.

- Chuchu, usa rayo.

Ambos ataques colisionaron entre sí demostrando que ambos pokémon estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por ganar.

- Kingler, usa terremoto – pidió Misty inmediatamente mientras su pokémon le obedecía, haciendo temblar el gimnasio.

- ¡No, Chuchu!

- ¡Chu!

El impacto fue super efectivo, pero la pequeña compañera de Pika aún estaba de pie y lista para ganar.

- Ya casi ganamos, Kingler, una vez más – pidió Misty mientras su pokémon hacía el mismo movimiento anterior.

- Chuchu, usa vuelo ahora – pidió Yellow, logrando así que su pokémon evitara aquel ataque justo a tiempo.

- No puede ser posible – dijo Misty atónita por la jugada de Yellow.

- Pues créelo.

- En fin, no tienes oportunidad contra mí. Kingler rayo burbuja.

- Chuchu, esquívalo y usa trueno.

Chuchu pudo evadir a tiempo el ataque de Kingler y se las ingenio para darle con su potente ataque de tipo eléctrico, logrando debilitarlo demasiado, pero parecía que podía continuar.

- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible eso?! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Sapphire, Ruby, Gold, Crystal, Emerald, Pearl y Diamond al ver que ese ataque no le hizo tanto daño como esperaban, ya que eso debió haberlo dejado tirado en el suelo.

- Ja, creías que me ibas a vencer tan fácilmente. Hemos estado entrenando para que los ataques de Chuchu no le hicieran tanto daño. Además que tenía una Wacan Berry.

- Me lo imaginaba – murmuraron Platinum, Green y Silver al notar que esa era la táctica principal que había usado Misty bastó para que se pudiera proteger de aquel ataque.

- Ahora Kingler, usa tenaza martillo – ordenó Misty inmediatamente mientras Chuchu había descendido luego del vuelo a causa de su ataque trueno.

- Chuchu, usa el ataque definitivo eléctrico – pidió ella de inmediato a lo que su compañera asintió y corrió a gran velocidad contra Kingler.

El campo se lleno de una nube de humo a causa de la explosión causada por los ataques más fuertes de cada uno al chocar uno con otro, dejando ver dentro de la misma un par de sombras que parecían estar paradas frente a frente con un metro de distancia del otro esperando la orden de sus respectivas entrenadoras, pero era muy difícil distinguir quién era quién, hasta que la nube empezaba a disiparse y todos miraban anonadados lo que sus ojos veían y no podían creer.

- ¿E-En serio?

- ¿Pero cómo?

- No es posible

- Esto no puede estar pasando.

* * *

><p><strong>Red20: <strong>¿Bien? ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? ¿Quien creen que haya ganado? ¿Será otro empate? Solo los capítulos siguientes lo dirán. Y cómo todos son cuatro finales alternativos, aquí queda una buena pregunta para ustedes. ¿De qué trataran cada uno? ¿Y cual será el primero? Bueno, eso es algo que les dejo en duda. Por otra parte, solo aviso que se sorprenderán con uno, y más que nada se saltarían un o dos, dependiendo de sus gustos. En fin, espero les haya gustado y también que dejen algún review. Nos vemos.


	6. Capitulo 5-1

**Red20: **Jejeje, bueno, antes de que se pongan a leer este fic, agradezco a todos mis lectores que me han seguido durante toda esta historia y que han sido lo suficientemente pacientes para esperar a ver un nuevo capitulo de este cómico fic. Así que muchas gracias a **Caigdimo, SniperGYS, aleprettycat, mau, yo, Shadeshu Nightray, MS-Taka, Naliaseleniti, Shiemy .nyan, Lolly'PopGlazz Rakzo y Platy368. **Y también agradezco a todos aquellos que me hayan puesto en sus favoritos y han seguido este fic. Muchas gracias a todos.

**Advertencia antes de leer:** Bien, como he mencionado antes, son cuatro finales alternativos, así que si este final no les gusta, no es mi problema, por eso dejo otros tres más que puede que les guste mucho. Así que lean y disfruten, y por supuesto, comenten cual ha sido su final preferido si este o los demás.

**Aviso:** Solo si quieren, en la parte donde vean "..." centrado, yo imagine poner la canción de Earth, Wind and Fire, Boogie Wonderland o alguna de esos tiempos, en caso de que quieran escucharlo mientras lo leen, se me vino ya que suena esa parte como las películas viejitas. Como sea, ahora si disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna azul.<strong>

El campo se lleno de una nube de humo a causa de la explosión causada por los ataques más fuertes de cada uno al chocar uno con otro, dejando ver dentro de la misma un par de sombras que parecían estar paradas frente a frente con un metro de distancia del otro esperando la orden de sus respectivas entrenadoras, pero era muy difícil distinguir quién era quién, hasta que la nube empezaba a disiparse y todos miraban anonadados lo que sus ojos veían y no podían creer.

- ¿E-En serio?

- ¿Pero cómo?

- No es posible

- Esto no puede estar pasando.

Todos los involucrados estaban totalmente estáticos con lo que veían, parecía que el humo tenía un efecto alucinante en ellos, ya que en el campo de batalla podían ver solamente a un Kingler y un Pikachu con los ojos en espiral, uno frente al otro. Había sido otro empate señoras y señores. Y eso no podía alterar más a todo el grupo de Pokedex Holders ya que sentían que el destino no quería verlas unidas con su preciado Red. Sentía que un nudo les envolvía la garganta, querían morirse en ese segundo hasta que…

- Oigan jueces. ¿Quién gano? – gritó Gold apuntando con el micrófono a los tres jueces sentados en la mesa.

Era cierto, había estado el plan B de Gold en caso de que ocurriera un nuevo empate. Los tres jueces (Green, Silver y Pearl) se miraron unos a otros detenidamente esperando todos, el veredicto final de aquella batalla.

- Pues creo que la ganadora fue Misty – dijo Pearl rápidamente –. Creo una buena estrategia al estar su pokémon en desventaja durante esta última batalla. Aunque en la primera no se esmeró tanto, pudo vencer al Omastar de Yellow con una buena jugada – fue lo que dijo de inmediato al cruzarse de brazos.

- Yo digo que Yellow gano – dio su veredicto Green mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mantenía los ojos cerrados –. Ella para ser una novata en las batallas pokémon dio un buen esfuerzo y entrenó mucho, aparte de que tenía muchos ases bajo la manga para ganar sin tanta fuerza bruta como fue su primera batalla, aunque no le sirvió tanto en la segunda ronda, en esta ronda se vio como una profesional. Creo que es la ganadora indiscutible si lo digo yo mismo – comentó Green con una sonrisa que demostraba orgullo en él, su pequeña aprendiz ya era una entrenadora de verdad.

- Oigan, si lo dejan así solo sería otro empate. Silver, tienes que decidir – dijo Gold molesto mientras le picaba en las costillas a su amigo para que hablara.

- ¿Y-Yo? – preguntó apuntándose a sí mismo con el rostro sumamente sonrojado.

- Por supuesto, eres el único que puede decidir quién ganó – le explicó Gold mientras estrujaba del cuello al pobre de Silver.

- Hey, lindo pelirrojo. Vota por mí, ¿quieres? – pidió Misty mientras le guiñaba coquetamente un ojo haciendo sonrojar más a Silver

- No Sil-chan, vota por mí – gritó Yellow tratando de que su amigo la escogiera como ganadora.

- No traten de comprar su voto – pidió Gold regañando a las participantes –. Silver, elige de una buena vez.

- Yo… Yo… Pido la catafixia – dijo Silver de inmediato haciendo que todos se caigan de espaldas al escuchar decir eso del pelirrojo.

- Esto no es un programa de T.V. Elige de una buena vez.

- ¿Puedo hacer mi llamada de salvación? – preguntó tímidamente Silver mientras buscaba un lugar en donde ocultarse. Esa decisión lo estaba matando.

- Si con eso te refieres a llamar a Blue-senpai, no veo por qué no – mencionó Gold mientras sacaba su C-Gear para marcar al número de Blue y ponerlo en altavoz.

Un par de pitidos en el aparato telefónico del criador alertaba a todos que la llamada se estaba realizando hasta que se detuvo ese sonido y se escuchó otro que les hacía saber que su llamada era contestada por el otro lado.

- …Hola Gold, cariño. ¿Ya tienen ganadora?... – habló Blue despreocupada y curiosa desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Hem… No realmente. Silver quiere preguntarte algo – le explicó Gold mientras empujaba a Silver cerca del aparato. Todos los demás estaban muy al pendiente de lo que dijera ella.

- … ¿Qué pasa Sil-chan?... – preguntó Blue con un tono alegre.

- Blue nee-san… ¿Quién crees que debería ganar? Ambas pelearon muy bien y no puedo decidir por quien – le explicó Silver con temor por su vida al saber que si elige mal lo matan.

- … Hum… Pues solo te puedo decir que elijas a… – antes de poder responder un gritó llamó su atención del lugar donde ella se encontraba.

- … Oye Blue. ¿Qué haces aquí oculta? ¿No se suponía que estábamos en una cita? Y luego te desapareces de inmediato apenas volvía con las bebidas que pedimos… – su atención fue llamada por un chico muy molesto, y aunque todos no podían verlo, reconocían perfectamente de quien se trataba.

- ¡¿TIENES UNA CITA CON RED?! – gritaron todos los presentes totalmente estupefactos por la noticia.

- … No es lo que piensan… – trató de excusarse Blue ante todos sin soltar su aparato.

- … ¿Con quién hablas?... – preguntó Red mientras se daba cuenta del aparato que tenía Blue.

- … Hem… Red, ¿podrías irte? Tengo algo muy importante qué hacer… – le pidió Blue muy nerviosa apartando a Red de ahí, pero no pudo lograr que él se alejara de su teléfono ya que pudo oprimir el botón de altavoz.

- … ¿Quién está ahí?... – preguntó Red con tono autoritario.

- Blue. ¿Qué está pasando exactamente? – preguntó Green muy molesto por lo que pasaba.

- … Nada cariño, no es nada… – se explicó Blue muy sonrojada por ser atrapada por el chico más despistado y denso del mundo.

- … ¿Green? ¿Eres tú?... – preguntó Red sorprendido.

- Sí, soy yo Red. ¿Qué haces tú con Blue? – preguntó el líder de gimnasio muy molesto.

- … ¿Qué no te lo dijo? Somos novios… – respondió Red como si nada.

- ¡¿QUE QUÉEEEE?! – gritaron todos sorprendidos por la respuesta del campeón de Kanto.

- … ¡Red! ¿De dónde sacas que somos novios?... – Blue estaba muy molesta y sonrojada por aquella declaración de parte de su amigo.

- … Pues desde que me pediste que tengamos una cita. ¿Qué eso no es lo que hacen los novios?... – inquirió Red un poco serio al escuchar eso.

- ¿A sí que el motivo de que Red no se enterara de todo era porque Blue-senpai lo raptaba? – comentó Gold pensativo al escuchar eso.

- Con razón desaparecía todo el tiempo – dijo Crystal uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas.

- Y por eso es que ese chico no se enteraba… – todos vieron raro a Emerald por decir eso.

- Rald, Red sería el último en enterarse de que algo raro como esto estuviera pasando aún si lo hiciéramos frente a él – le explicó Ruby tomando al chico por el hombro.

- ¿En ese caso quien gana? – gritaron Yellow y Misty al mismo tiempo una vez salieron de aquel trance en el que se habían encontrado por escuchar eso de Red.

- … ¿Yellow?... ¿Misty?... ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¿Qué hacen todos ahí? ¿Y de qué trata eso de quien gana?... – cuestionó Red a todos los que estaban del otro lado del auricular.

Luego de que Gold le diera una breve explicación de lo que había pasado en el gimnasio de Green y sobre el reto de aquellas dos chicas, Red tuvo que tomar la decisión de quien sería el dueño de su corazón. Habían hecho las dos lo imposible por ser su esposa, a ambas las quería por igual, pero no le gustaba que le hubieran engañado todos solo por eso. Se sentía completamente decepcionado de sus amigos, pero tenía que decir algo.

- … Yo… Yo… ¡Elijo a Blue!... – gritó de inmediato Red haciendo que todos quedaran perplejos.

- … Oye tu, suéltame. Yo no soy parte del premio. Elije entre ellas…

- … Pero si quiero estar contigo. Es la verdad…

Solo se escuchó un silencio del otro lado de la línea. Todos esperaban impacientes la respuesta de Blue, todos inclusive Yellow y Misty esperando un rechazo de parte de la castaña, así no tendría Red otro remedio que elegir entre una de ellas dos.

- … Yo… No sé qué decir… – dijo finalmente Blue.

- … Solo di si quieres ser mi novia…

Eso fue suficiente para dejar a Blue sonrojada, y a Yellow y a Misty con el corazón roto.

- … Yo… ¡Si quiero!...

Luego la comunicación se cortó dejando a todos boquiabiertos, molestos y sumamente atónitos con aquella noticia. Todo su esfuerzo fue en vano.

…..

_Dos días después de dar la declaración oficial del noviazgo de parte de Red y Blue a todos sus amigos, la relación de estos dos fue haciéndose cada vez mejor que se volvían una pareja inseparable._

_Yellow al quedar con el corazón roto, fue consolada por Green, quien vio en ella una gran chica a la que empezó a querer cada vez más al tratar de hacerle superar aquel mal sabor de boca que le hizo sufrir por muchas semanas. Ella al darse cuenta también de que Green no era un mal chico se empezó a enamorar del rival de su primer gran amor, haciéndose novios en sus primeras dos citas._

_Gold al ver que su sensei podía tener a todas las chicas que pudiera desear, aprovechó para consolar a la líder de Cerulean, Misty. Ella tenía todo lo que pudiera desear en una chica, era atractiva, tenía una gran mansión, era atlética, tenía mucho dinero, era una gran entrenadora, tenía mayordomos que cumplían todos sus caprichos, era una buena cocinera, pero sus siervos lo eran mucho mejor, era dulce (lo que le importaba un poco ya que seguía prefiriéndola por el dinero) aunque tenía un tremendo temperamento, tal vez no tan agresivo como Crystal y por eso la quería mucho (aparte del dinero). En dos meses se convirtieron en novios._

_Crystal quedó con el corazón roto al ver a su amor de toda la vida marcharse con aquella pelirroja ex rival de Yellow. Silver trató de consolarla luego de enterarse de la relación del criador y la líder de tipo agua en Kanto, a lo que empezaron a formalizar una relación entre los dos. Anunciaron su relación a todos luego de ser descubiertos en una fiesta de año nuevo con todos reunidos._

_Ruby y Sapphire luego de discutir sobre las cosas que debe hacer el marido o la mujer, optaron por separarse cada una de las partes, dejando a Ruby los trabajos pesados de una esposa y Sapphire se quedaba con lo más sencillo que era amar al marido. Formalizaron su relación una semana después de que terminó aquel concurso, cuando Ruby se quejaba de que Sapphire no sería una buena esposa y Sapphire le reclamó que sería mejor que ellas. Resultado, Ruby sería mejor esposa que Sapphire una vez que realizaron los mismos eventos en sus casas._

_El trió de Sinnoh volvió a su región con muchas alegrías, habían pasado mucho tiempo de calidad con sus senpais de las demás regiones, habían visto como se formaban nuevas parejas y como otras inesperadas surgían a la luz. Pero eso dejaba la duda de lo que tendrían que hacer ellos algún día._

_Diamond se convirtió en chef de repostería en su pueblo natal a los 20 años._

_Pearl se convirtió en el sucesor de su padre. Ahora dirige la torre batalla y está todo el día ahí sin poder establecer relación alguna._

_Platinum sigue en un riguroso proceso de selección de pretendientes organizado por su familia, aunque ninguna le llama la atención. Prefería que todos demostraran cuanto querían estar con ella, hacerlos rebajar como sus sirvientes, tal y como paso en el evento con sus senpais. Hasta ahora ninguno ha sido capaz de convencerla._

En una reunión que se hacía todos los años en el gimnasio de Green, los Pokedex Holders solían asistir con toda su familia. Luego de 17 años de aquel incidente que habían pasado todos, aún seguían siendo como una gran familia feliz y verse las caras les hacía sentirse reconfortados.

- Y bueno Red-senpai. ¿Cómo le sienta la vida de padre? – preguntó curiosamente un adulto Gold a su superior y también Red de versión adulta.

Todos ya no eran los niños que eran antes. De parte de los hombres que charlaban alegremente se encontraban un Red y Green de 37 años; Gold y Silver tenían 34 años; Ruby tenía ya 33 años, Emerald 32 años y ya se veía más alto, ahora alcanzaba el metro ochenta; Diamond y Pearl tenían también 32 años como Rald, y se les veía más maduros que antes. Todos charlaban en lo que parecía ser una sala de invitados, la cual fue hecha para momentos en amistad con todos los Pokedex Holders. La esposa de Green, Yellow, se encargó de hacerla para que todos se sintieran a gusto cada vez que se juntaran.

- Me sienta muy bien, aunque me gustaría que Violet no sacara las artimañas de su madre – respondió al fin Red luego de terminar de tomar su refresco.

- Oh vamos. ¿Qué problemas puede causar una niña de 9 años? – preguntó Gold incrédulo a lo que decía.

- Blue nee-san era un problema para todos a esa edad – comentó Silver mientras tomaba una taza de té verde –. Y por cierto, ¿cómo te va con mis ahijados, los gemelos Marina y Ethan?

- O si… Marina es la mejor hija del mundo, siempre muy atenta conmigo. Pero Ethan es un caso perdido, solo se la pasa metiéndose en problemas – explicó Gold mientras se cruzaba de brazos muy molesto.

- ¿De quién lo habrá heredado? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa ladeada.

- No sé. Misty no me ha engañado… – luego giro Gold su mirada a la de Red y este le sostuvo la mirada seriamente –. No, no creo que lo haga. Mis dos hijos son tan perfectos como yo, además Ethan se parece mucho a mí. ¿Y cómo te va con Jewel?

- ¿Mi hija? – preguntó Silver, Gold asintió solamente muy sonriente –. Ella va bien. Solo me trae buenas notas.

- Se nota que lo saco de su madre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – gritó Silver ofendido por el comentario de su dichoso mejor amigo.

- Nada, nada. Y Green-senpai. Yellow-senpai resultó ser una buena esposa, ¿no cree?

- No te importa – dijo Green seriamente mientras bebía su té –. Además, deberías preocuparte por tu esposa, no por las esposas de los demás.

- Ya tranquilícense – dijo Ruby tratando de evitar que el pleito se extienda más.

- Claro chico cursi, lo dices porque Sapphire te trae como su Growlithe faldero y si no dices algo bueno de ella te mata.

- Ella no haría nada como eso. Y no me digas así que estás de mantenido en la mansion de Misty-san – replicó Ruby ofendido ante el comentario de su senpai.

- Oye tú…

- Chicos, tranquilícense – intervino rápidamente Red –. No estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros, vinimos para pasarla bien.

- Está bien, no lo volvemos a hacer – respondieron los dos bajando la mirada avergonzados por sus actos.

- Por otro lado Ruby, ya no nos has dicho nada de tus niños – argumentó Red tratando de traer la calma a la plática en familia.

- Oh, es cierto Red-senpai. Pues… Hem… Todo bien, aunque extrañan mucho a su madre – comentó Ruby con la mirada baja –. Como ella se encarga del gimnasio, ellos suelen sentirse tristes sin ella, aunque igual me encargo de jugar mucho con ellos para que se sientan a gusto.

- En ese caso por eso mis sobrinos Opal y Lara están tan tristes cuando hablo de ella y las aventuras de los tres juntos – comentó Rald moviendo sus rubios cabellos para resaltar que aún estaba ahí.

- Si bueno… Algo tengo que hacer también, ¿no? En todo caso ella no quiere que tome ese cargo, es muy orgullosa.

- ¿O sea que sí lo harías? – inquirió Emerald totalmente sorprendido.

- Claro, es mi familia. Haría lo que sea por ella.

Todos se miraron consecutivamente con aquellas palabras de Ruby retumbando fuertemente en su cabeza, como bien decía él, también harían exactamente lo mismo si tuvieran que lidiar con aquel problema, y aunque quisieran añadir algo más, sabían que no sería de mucha ayuda.

Luego de que aquella pequeña discusión estuviera en un sepulcral silencio una niña de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos azules entró corriendo a donde todos los hombres de familia se encontraban, acompañada de varios niños más, uno de ellos era un chico de cabellos cortos negros y ojos dorados de alrededor de 8 años, otra de ellas era su gemela de cabellos pelirrojos-naranja y ojos aguamarina que acompañaba de cerca a aquel pequeño, atrás de ellos venía una niña de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules de 5 años, más pequeña que los demás y tomada de la mano a una pequeña castaña de ojos rojizos que aparentaba los 9 años de edad. Seguidos de ellos venían un par de niños tomados también de las manos, uno de ellos era el mayor de 7 años con cabellos oscuros y ojos de un color azul oscuro, seguido de su hermana menor de 4 años de cabellos castaños y ojos rojizos.

- ¡Papi! – gritó estruendosamente y con una gran sonrisa la primera chica en entrar, saltando a los brazos de Red.

- Violet. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Red sorprendido al verla entrar, ya que había supuesto que estarían jugando todos en el patio.

- Fuuu~, es que ya nos habíamos aburrido y Pika ha estado escondiéndose de nosotros.

- Seguro solo tú y tus primos se la han pasado molestándolo, ya no es tan joven como antes – rió Red mientras abrazaba y cargaba en su regazo a su hija.

- ¿Y para que entraron ustedes también? – preguntó Gold un poco sorprendido de que llegaran sus hijos con Violet.

- Es que también nos aburrimos. Explotaro-san solo se queda dormido – le dijo su hijo, Ethan, de ocho años a su padre.

- Si y el Starmie de mamá no lo encontramos. Uso camuflaje cuando jugamos escondidas y seguimos sin encontrarla – dijo como si nada su hija, Marina a su padre.

- No deberían de ir a encontrarla.

- Si, pero Jewel y Lara se aburrieron con nosotros luego de buscar a Starmie – respondió resignada mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

- Oh, pero mi querida Lara, ¿te divertiste con tus primos? – dijo Ruby cargando a su hija y poniéndola en su regazo.

- Si, corrimos mucho – respondió su hija de cuatro años mientras frotaba sus mejillas con las de su padre.

- Me alegra mucho saberlo.

Luego de eso Ruby parecía devorar a su hija, haciéndola reír mientras la tenía consigo. Por otro lado, Silver solo acariciaba los cabellos de Jewel para hacerla sentir bien y le sonreía tiernamente a su hija por verla feliz con sus primos.

- Por cierto Green-senpai. ¿Y cuando se dignará a tener hijos? – preguntó maliciosamente Gold a Green que parecía envidiar la vida de padre de los demás.

- Yellow no ha querido tener hijos – respondió secamente Green mientras tomaba su taza de té –. No me ha dicho por qué no quiere si cada vez que salimos la veo suspirar al ver una carriola.

- ¿Seguro que no es usted el que no quiere? – dijo Gold picando una mejilla de su senpai.

- ¿Té que sabes? ¡Idiota!

Mientras la discusión parecía volver a llevarse dentro de la sala, en la cocina las chicas llevaban una plática similar.

- ¡Ayyyy, tengo una hija muy tierna y hermosa! – dijo Blue mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

- Y Lara no se queda atrás. Es dulce como Ruby, pero es fuerte y ruda como yo – comentó Sapphire mientras se retiraba de aquella abertura para ver a sus respectivos esposos.

- Por cierto Sapphire, ¿por qué no nos ayudas en la cocina? – preguntó Crystal mientras terminaba de preparar unas galletas para los niños.

- Que ya les dije que esa es labor de Ruby – gritó molesta Sapphire, apretando los puños y los ojos.

- En ese caso, ¿por qué estás aquí? – inquirió Blue sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Es porque es plática de chicas. No de chicos.

- ¿Pero no tú te comportas como el hombre de la casa? – se burló de ella Blue mientras llevaba una mano a su boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

- N-No… Solo me encargo del gimnasio de Petalburg…

- Pero Ruby tiene también un trabajo, ¿no es así? – intervino Yellow mientras tomaba asiento cerca de una mesa.

- S-Si… Él hace muchas cosas para traer dinero a la casa… Mejor cambiemos de tema – pidió una sonrojada Sapphire por sentirse como vaga en su casa y en la casa de sus senpais.

- Bueno, entonces… ¿Cómo les va en la escuela a sus hijos? – preguntó Yellow tímidamente.

- Pues Violet va bien – dijo Blue con un dedo bajo su mentón –. Es la primera de su clase, aunque es toda una aventura tenerla como hija, se mete en muchos líos y sus profesores casi no la soportan aunque tenga muy buenas calificaciones – comentó eso último entre risas.

- Seguro que eso se debe a que lo heredó de Red – mencionó eso Sapphire acompañando a las carcajadas de Blue.

- ¿Y qué hay de Jewel? – preguntó Yellow a Crystal.

- Ella es la más lista también de su clase. Piensan adelantarla dos clases por lo lista que es.

- Oh, genial. Toma ese tren amiga – dijo Blue dándole palmaditas a Crystal –. Imaginaba que si Silver y tú tendrían un hijo, sería la persona más lista del mundo.

- G-Gracias Blue-senpai… – agradeció Crystal ruborizada por aquel comentario.

- ¿Y Lara? – preguntó nuevamente Yellow sonrojada. Tal parecía quería saber sobre los hijos de todos.

- Hum… Ella siempre está con Ruby, así que no sabría que decirte. Solo me cuenta que ella es muy hiperactiva y se la pasa escapándose o haciendo travesuras en el bosque – Sapphire suspiró por perderse el tiempo de calidad con su hija, quería enseñarle tantas cosas de la naturaleza, pero la labor de gimnasio le quitaba tiempo.

- Misty, ¿qué hay de tus hijos? – inquirió Yellow mirando a la pelirroja que estaba sacando el asado del horno.

Si, ella también era invitada a las reuniones de los dex holders, como esposa de Gold tenía esos beneficios, aunque tanto ella como Yellow sentían aún algo por aquel entrenador que les quitaba el sueño de jóvenes.

- Oh, pues… Marina solo saca buenas notas, es muy responsable y al parecer quiere ser líder de mi gimnasio. Por otro lado, Ethan solo se mete en problemas – responde suspirando pesadamente al recordar la última junta de padres y maestros por un pleito entre compañeros.

- Parece que los genes de Gold son contagiosos – se burló Blue risueña haciendo que todas se rieran.

- Y tú Yellow, ¿planeas tener alguno pronto? – preguntó Misty acercándose a su amiga.

Oh si, luego de ese evento se volvieron las mejores amigas y como sus esposos siempre se veían para charlar sobre crianza pokémon ya que el abuelo de Green quería datos de investigación, muchas veces hablaban solas sobre distintos temas.

- No sé… Me gustaría pero…

- Pero no puedes quitarte a Red de la cabeza, ¿cierto? – preguntó Crystal susurrándole al oído, ella solo asintió.

- No te preocupes – respondió de inmediato Yellow –. Igual tener un hijo con Green solo sería un dolor de cabeza. Green es una buena persona, pero no se le quita ese genio que tiene. No me gustaría soportar a un niño como él que solo busque pelea – dijo entre risas Yellow, y todas le siguieron.

- Es cierto. Sería todo un lío – dijo Blue imaginando un mini Green con un poco personalidad de Yellow –. Además que podría disfrazarse de niña si eso pasara.

Todas rieron con más fuerza al imaginar lo mismo que había hecho Yellow con disfrazarse de niño hace tiempo atrás.

Sin duda todos eran una gran familia feliz a pesar de tener sus vidas separadas, siempre que se veían, era todo un día lleno de risas.

* * *

><p><strong>Red20: <strong>Jajajaja, bueno, sé que querrán matarme por este final. Pero he de advertirles que este es uno de los cuatro finales alternativos. Todos tendrán una historia completamente diferente, así que no se preocupen si ese final no fue su preferido, hay aún otras tres más que les gustará mucho. En cualquier caso, si este tuvo unos cuantos crackshippings, inviten a sus amigos a leer este fic si es que les gusta este tipo de shippings. De paso, ¿a alguien les gusto imaginar a los hijos de todos ellos? Bueno, ahora con el siguiente cap. Solo que antes de seguir, aviso que esto sería como un censo para comprobar sus gustos, a lo que si les gustó más de un final, dejen review. Nos vemos.


	7. Capítulo 5-2

**Red20: **Jejeje, bueno, antes de que se pongan a leer este fic, agradezco a todos mis lectores que me han seguido durante toda esta historia y que han sido lo suficientemente pacientes para esperar a ver un nuevo capitulo de este cómico fic. Así que muchas gracias **a **Caigdimo, SniperGYS, aleprettycat, mau, yo, Shadeshu Nightray, MS-Taka, Naliaseleniti, Shiemy .nyan, Lolly'PopGlazz Rakzo y Platy368. **Y también agradezco a todos aquellos que me hayan puesto en sus favoritos y han seguido este fic. Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Advertencia antes de leer:** Bien, como he mencionado antes, son cuatro finales alternativos, así que si este final no les gusta, no es mi problema, por eso dejo otros tres más que puede que les guste mucho. Así que lean y disfruten, y por supuesto, comenten cual ha sido su final preferido si este o los demás.

**Aviso:** Solo si quieren, en la parte donde vean "..." centrado, yo imagine poner la canción de Earth, Wind and Fire, Boogie Wonderland o alguna de ese tiempo, en caso de que quieran escucharlo mientras lo leen, se me vino ya que suena esa parte como las películas viejitas. Como sea, ahora si disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Ocaso en el cielo.<strong>

El campo se lleno de una nube de humo a causa de la explosión causada por los ataques más fuertes de cada uno al chocar uno con otro, dejando ver dentro de la misma un par de sombras que parecían estar paradas frente a frente con un metro de distancia del otro esperando la orden de sus respectivas entrenadoras, pero era muy difícil distinguir quién era quién, hasta que la nube empezaba a disiparse y todos miraban anonadados lo que sus ojos veían y no podían creer todos los espectadores lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿E-En serio? – dijo Misty sorprendida al ver el resultado de la batalla.

- ¿Pero cómo? – exclamó Sapphire atónita lo que el humo les dejaba ver.

- No es posible – comentó Silver parándose de su asiento.

- Esto no puede estar pasando – fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir Yellow con mucho pesar.

La batalla había acabado al fin, la estela de humo había dejado ver a un solo pokémon como ganador y por ende, a la campeona de aquel enfrentamiento. Algo que había dejado a muchos perplejos por la diferencia de tipos y por la debilidad de aquel pokémon por los ataques que recibió de su contrincante.

- ¿M-M-Misty es la ganadora? – dijo Gold con el micrófono en manos.

- N-No puede ser… Ahora Red no se casará conmigo – dijo Yellow totalmente deprimida mientras se derrumbaba sobre sus delgadas piernas que no paraban de temblar como gelatina.

- Y-Yo tampoco lo creo – comentó Misty con la boca totalmente abierta al darse cuenta de que ella era la ganadora.

Y luego de que Misty dejara aquel estado de shock, pudo reaccionar con mucha alegría saltando reiteradas veces desde su lugar hasta lanzarse sobre su preciado pokémon de agua, Kingler.

- Sí, sí, sí. ¡Lo hicimos Kingler! ¡Lo hicimos! – exclamó la pelirroja al borde de la alegría mientras los demás espectadores estaban cerca de su amiga Yellow con la intención de darle apoyo moral ya que estaba deshecha al perder contra Misty.

Yellow se sintió como una tonta por haber tenido que aceptar aquella ridícula apuesta. Sabía bien que tenía que haber enfrentado sus miedos desde antes para poder confesar su amor ante Red, pero su miedo era más grande de lo que esperaba y ese tal vez que siempre soñó con su preciado chico y salvador de ojos rojizos y de cabellos color carbón jamás llegaría por el simple hecho de perder aquella batalla y su apuesta.

Gold por su parte lo único que tenía que hacer en ese instante era el de llamar a su senpai Blue, totalmente resignado. Se sentía incapaz de darle la noticia a su senpai, aunque muy dentro de él sentía alegría, y no por el hecho de ver a su senpai Yellow perder, sino por otro motivo que todos desconocían, todos menos él y Blue.

- ¿H-Hola? ¿Blue-sama? – preguntó Gold de su lado del pokegear esperando la voz de su amiga quien ya había descolgado de su parte.

- … Hola Gold, cariño. ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Ya me tienes buenas noticias? ¿Al fin dejaron de estar esas dos en desempate?... – inquirió ella muy emocionada mientras saltaba de alegría.

- Hem… No y sí… Digo, si y no – respondió Gold muy nervioso.

- … ¿Cómo es eso?... ¿Alguien ganó o no?... – volvió a preguntar Blue con un tono más serio y molesto.

- Hem… Si, alguien ganó. Pero no se lo digo hasta que venga. Recuerde que tiene que ser una sorpresa – le respondió Gold riendo nerviosamente esperando a que Blue no le reclamara.

- … ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿Crees que no soy capaz de guardar un secreto?...

- ¿Le digo la verdad o quedamos como amigos? – preguntó Gold luego de quedar medio sordo por aquel reclamo.

- …Tsk. Bien… – Blue chasqueo la lengua y respondió resignada con un suspiro - … Ya me llevaré el trofeo hacia allá... Procura tener todo listo para cuando lleguemos… ¿Entendido?...

- S-Sí, yo me encargo de todo. Usted solo traiga al trofeo senpai.

Luego de eso Blue cortó de mala gana la comunicación y se dispuso a hacer su parte para llevarse a Red al gimnasio y otorgarlo como premio, mientras que Gold cumplía su parte del plan y preparaba todo con ayuda de los demás pokedex holders para iniciar la segunda fase que consistía en una boda para la ganadora y el premio. Sin duda una tarea no tan complicada porque ya tenía previsto eso desde que había iniciado el concurso, solo que con tantos empates el padre que contrataban se hartaba con falsas alarmas para ser llamado muy tarde a cumplir con su labor de casar a la joven pareja de Kanto.

Aunque en el momento en que todo esto se llevaba a cabo dentro del gimnasio de Green -como siempre-, a Yellow la tenían que estar tratando de consolar Crystal y Sapphire para que dejara de sentirse triste de haber perdido contra Misty y más que nada de haber perdido a Red para siempre, ya que tendría que contemplar la boda entre su rival y el amor de su vida frente a sus ojos y no podría soportarlo, sentía muy dentro de su corazón que eso sería la tortura más grande que vivía en carne propia de toda su vida. Ni siquiera todas las misiones suicidas se comparaban al dolor que sentía ahora, pero no podía hacer ya nada, había perdido y no tenía opción. Sabía que Misty sentiría lo mismo que ella y sería obligada a ver su boda en caso de haber ganado a lo que trató de tomar fuerzas de donde pudo para evitar sentir pánico de lo que sucedería en un par de horas.

Por el lado de la líder de gimnasio de Cerulean, Misty estaba siendo ayudada por Ruby y por Platinum con el vestido de novia que usaría para la boda, los dos pokedex holders parecían estar muy centrados en su trabajo con acomodar el vestido a pesar de que rehusarían el anterior vestido de novia del concurso de belleza. Pero por el lado de la novia se le veía demasiado inquieta e insegura, y no era por la misma boda como se sienten todas las novias antes de ir hacia el altar a ver a su futuro esposo esperándole con una amplia sonrisa para aquel momento tan soñado –aunque eso igual le causaba mucha inseguridad y un temblor notable en sus piernas–. La causa principal de que ella estuviera así de tensa e insegura es por el simple hecho de sentir empatía con su rival de amores. Sabía que esa boda sería lo más duro que tendría que soportar y no podría sacar los ánimos para al menos ver a Red casarse con ella. Se sentía culpable por lo que pasaba, pero quería casarse con Red tanto que lo único que le vino a la mente fue ir a hablar con ella una vez que Ruby le hubiera ayudado a darle unos últimos toques finales a su maquillaje y Platinum le hubiera arreglado su peinado para la boda, para así poder ir a hablar con Yellow que seguía deprimida en la oficina de Green.

- Hola Yellow… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Misty al tocar la puerta de la oficina del líder de Viridian.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Misty? Lárgate de aquí – le gritó muy iracunda Sapphire rehusándose a abrir la puerta.

- S-Solo quiero hablar con Yellow unos minutos – pidió ella con voz frágil sin separarse de la puerta.

- Sapphire… Creo que dice la verdad – le aconsejó Crystal intentando calmarla.

- Pero Crystal-senpai, puede que se burle en la cara de Yellow-senpai por haberle ganado el corazón de Red – se quejó nuevamente la chica salvaje intentando defender a su amiga quien no soltaba de su asfixiante abrazo.

- S-Sapphire… S-Suéltame… – pidió Yellow con problemas para respirar y con el rostro azul.

- O-Oh… Lo siento Yellow-senpai, no calculo mi propia fuerza – rió nerviosa Sapphire después de disculparse con la pequeña rubia haciendo que ella recobrara el color rosado de su rostro.

- Sapphire-san… Crystal-san… Quisiera que me dejaras hablar con ella – pidió ella con inseguridad mientras las veía a ambas seriamente.

- P-Pero…

- Por favor. Quisiera hablar con ella a solas – volvió a exigir Yellow callando a su amiga castaña, logrando hacer que accedieran.

- E-Está bien… Pero avise si es que necesita de nuestra ayuda. Recuerde que tengo un gran súper oído – le mencionó orgullosa a su senpai, Sapphire mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

- Suerte Yellow – fue lo único que comentó Crystal antes de dejar entrara a Misty al cuarto.

- H-Hola Yellow. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Misty intentando sonreír para romper el hielo, aunque le parecía una tarea difícil.

- Mal… – respondió secamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Vamos Yellow, tu sabes tanto como yo que si alguna de las dos ganaba tendría que quedarse con Red – este comentario hizo que Yellow le volteara a ver –. Lo que quiero decir es que… Si tú me hubieras vencido, me sentiría feliz porque mi gran rival del amor de toda la vida me hubiera vencido, porque sé que no habría otra persona más que podría hacer feliz a Red como quiero hacerlo cuando esto pase – rió nerviosamente y continuo –. ¿Sabes?... Red puede ser un idiota, denso, inmaduro y poco romántico, pero vaya que ha logrado conquistarnos a ambas – las dos rieron ante aquel comentario y fijaron su mirada una con la de la otra –. Es por eso que vine a decirte, que si no es tanto pedir. Intenta sonreír por la felicidad que pueda tener Red conmigo así como te prometo que esto no cambiará para nada con nuestra amistad y la suya.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Yellow un tanto confundida.

- Me refiero a que no seré de esas esposas celosas que se preocupan por lo que hagan demasiado sus esposos. Red podrá ser un idiota, pero cuando promete algo, lo cumple hasta el final, es demasiado leal a su palabra que sé que no intentaría engañarme, así que siempre podremos estar juntos sin importar qué.

Aquellas dulces palabras de parte de la pelirroja, hicieron que Yellow sonriera mucho. Aunque no pudiera ser su esposa, continuar con su relación de amistad, asintiendo ante aquella petición de Misty.

- Por supuesto Misty-san. Trataré de dar lo mejor. Igual espero en que algún día Red sepa lo que siento por él.

- Eso te lo dejo a ti. No quiero arruinar las sorpresas diciendo secretos de otras personas – le dijo sonriente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Yellow en señal de complicidad.

- Bien, en ese caso será después de la boda. Igual no quiero arruinarte esto. Rival.

Ambas se echaron a reír en la oficina de Green mientras se veían con una gran sonrisa una con la otra, haciendo que el ambiente ahí dentro ya no fuera algo tenso y triste, sino uno más confortable y cálido. Algo que solo dos buenas amigas podrían lograr crear por la felicidad de ambas.

Y mientras esto ocurría ahí, en la salida del gimnasio, Red apenas llegaba con Blue tirando de su brazo para encontrarse con Gold en la salida, quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- Hola Red-sensei, Blue-senpai. ¿Cómo les fue hoy? ¿Están listos para la obra? – preguntó Gold mientras les veía con la misma sonrisa de siempre y se cruzaba de brazos recargándose sobre la pared.

- Claro, hemos estado ensayando mucho – dijo Blue muy sonriente mientras seguía tirando de Red que estaba ofuscado por el asunto.

- La verdad Blue. Sigo sin entender cómo una obra puede tener una trama tan corta si llego, digo los votos que me escribiste y luego digo acepto, para besar a la novia. Es más, ¿debo besarla en serio? Aún no he practicado.

- Tranquilo senpai, ella es una profesional, así que no debes por qué preocuparte de que te robe tu primer beso – dijo Gold muy sonriente sin decir más de lo debido –. Además... Solo esperamos a que tu aparecieras para dar inicio a la obra – comentó Gold de inmediato tratando de calmar a su sensei.

- Bueno, pero sigo teniendo mala espina de esto. Y yo que guardaba mi primer beso para alguien especial – se quejó Red deprimido mientras miraba al suelo.

- ¿Y por cierto quien ganó? – preguntó en un susurró Blue a Gold discretamente.

- Se lo digo entrando – respondió sonriente mientras veía a su sensei deprimido.

- Maldito pervertido, solo me haces perder la paciencia – bufó Blue mientras tiraba de Red y lo metía al gimnasio.

Una vez dentro, Ruby y Platinum raptaron de inmediato a Red para cambiarle el vestuario. Sin duda siendo el novio tenía que verse bien para la boda, aunque tuviera que ser "falsa". Mientras tanto Blue iba con Gold a buscar a la susodicha ganadora para verla con el vestido de novia. Solo que en el instante en que iban entrando, Yellow ya iba saliendo de ahí con un vestido de blanco, el cual era de dama de honor, aunque era muy elegante para hacer que Blue lo confundiera con el vestido de novia.

- Oh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Si es la novia más linda del mundo.

- ¿Novia?... ¿Dónde? – inquirió Yellow mirando de un lado a otro buscando a la susodicha novia.

- No te hagas la inocente Yellow. Te ves linda de novia. Seguro Red se desmaya al verte – dijo Blue muy sonriente mientras llevaba una mano a su boca.

- Hem… Blue-senpai – Gold trató de llamar su atención con pequeños toques a su brazo pero sin tener éxito.

- N-No Blue-san… Lo que pasa es que…

- Vamos, vamos. Debes meterte a tu cuarto, es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con el vestido puesto antes de la boda – dijo Blue empujando a Yellow al cuarto donde había salido.

- Pero Blue-senpai…

- Yellow, no te resistas, entra ya.

Cuando Blue estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, un golpe en su trasero hizo que su sangre se le hirviera y le subiera a la cabeza con un instinto asesino activado.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa Gold?! – cuestionó Blue al pequeño pervertido que había esquivado el puñetazo que le había dado, pero no la patada voladora que lo había dejado perplejo.

Aquel gritó que había lanzado Blue y el golpe que había dado había llamado la atención de todos los invitados, más que nada de Misty y Red que estaban aún en sus cuartos improvisados, pero dado el caso de que Red no debía de ver a Misty en vestido de novia y ella había salido más rápido por lo cerca que había sido el ruido, Sapphire pudo interceptar a tiempo a Red antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en el gimnasio, tirándolo dentro de su cuarto improvisado para que ella y Ruby continuaran arreglando su atuendo. Dejando a todos perplejos por lo que pasaba en ese momento.

- E-Es que no entiende… – murmuró Gold vencido en el suelo –. La que ganó es la chica cabellos de zanahoria… No la chica del bosque… – respondió refiriéndose así a Misty y a Yellow que luego le vieron con desprecio en lugar de preocupación por aquel golpe.

- ¡Oh, ¿en serio?! – preguntó sorprendida Blue al ver que las dos asentían tímidamente ante aquella afirmación de Gold –. No puede ser.

De inmediato Blue tomó de su bolso un pequeño fajo de billetes y se los lanzó al cuerpo de Gold que seguía inerte en el suelo. Aunque esto no pasó desapercibido por los demás que seguían mirando aquella escena. Green solo se había golpeado la cara con su palma por ver que todo era parte de una apuesta y su gimnasio fue usado para aquel fin. Mientras tanto Crystal se sintió ofendida que apostara Gold por Misty y no por Yellow ya que había estado apoyándola mucho tiempo para que ganara solo para luego descubrir que Gold no hacía lo mismo. Y por parte de Platinum solo le salía una gotita de sudor por su nuca sintiendo

- Maldición, ganaste la apuesta – maldijo Blue mirándolo desaprobatoriamente a Gold mientras giraba su vista a las dos chicas y con una mueca les dijo –. Bien creo que no me queda de otra que quedarme a ver la boda. Al menos podré ganarme algo de dinero con la exclusiva.

Ambas chicas cayeron al piso ante aquella respuesta, como todos los demás con excepción de Green que se había golpeado la cara con su palma nuevamente y con más fuerza a causa de la actitud de esa chica castaña ojiazul que solo le hacía sacar canas. En verdad que detestaba que siempre se saliera con la suya, aparte de no admitir lo mucho que le gusta. Mientras tanto en el suelo, las chicas solo se sentían usadas por las tonterías de sus dos amigos.

- Blue-san no cambia… – murmuró Yellow en el suelo.

- Y ese Gold debió apoyarte… – fue lo que dijo la pelirroja en el suelo mientras se apoyaba para levantarse, a lo que dejó confundida a la rubia que estaba a su lado –. ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida –. No soy una mala persona.

- N-No era por eso… – respondió aún sonrojada y avergonzada por aquella opinión aunque en cierto modo creía que por el hecho de ser rivales no tendría compasión por ella.

- Bueno… En ese caso levantémonos – la pelirroja tomo a su rival del suelo y le ayudó a incorporarse nuevamente dándole una pequeña sonrisa –. No quiero que luego Red le tenga miedo a las bodas después.

Ante tal comentario ambas rieron y eso igual quería que no pasara Yellow, ya que si en cualquier caso y Red pudiera -y eso sería un gran milagro de Arceus para muchos que pasase- descubrir que todo es una boda real, al menos podría intentar ella algo con Red si es que no aceptara casarse con Misty en caso de que no dijera acepto, a lo que si le teme a las bodas, en ese caso sería un gran problema cuando quiera aprovechar su oportunidad. Aunque igual no quería ser una mala amiga como había demostrado ser Misty con ella, sus esperanzas de estar con Red no se irían de ella nunca, ya que es una chica muy devota a su amor por Red.

Cuando ambas chicas entraron acompañándose al altar, pudieron ver que un chico con traje negro y cabellos del mismo color, con unos ojos de un color rojo totalmente hipnóticos esperaba a su pareja con suma impaciencia, mientras que el padre observaba a la novia con suma felicidad, no esperaba que hubiera una novia siendo acompañada por su "dama de honor" -en ese momento- hasta el altar y estaba sorprendido de que el campeón se casara con una líder de gimnasio como ella. Por otro lado y conteniendo las lágrimas se encontraba la madre de Red, quien por nada del mundo se perdería la boda de su único hijo y claramente había sido invitada por Gold y Blue, puesto a que una boda nunca estaría completa sin un familiar que aceptara a la mujer que le quitaría a su niño de su casa.

La boda no se hizo esperar y todos los invitados miraban con impaciencia el momento en que llegaran al final de "la obra" para la parte más deseada por algunos, el que ambas partes dijeran acepto, pero hubo un pequeño detalle antes de llegar a esa frase y era que siempre durante todas las bodas, el padre tenía que hacer la pregunta tan clara como para mirar a la pequeña contrincante de la pelirroja. Solo que en el momento en que el mismo padre daba la pregunta, una paranoica Yellow parecía mantener las ganas de detener la boda, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Perdió y no había vuelta atrás, aunque para su tranquilidad, Red la miró de soslayo, haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente y haciéndole olvidar sus ansias de querer interrumpir en la dichosa boda "falsa".

- ¿Red, aceptas a Misty como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, estar siempre a su lado, en la enfermedad o en la desgracia hasta que la muerte los separe?

El mencionado al escuchar aquella pregunta sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo, sentía que todo era en serio pero como veía que Blue lo estaba grabando y eso era una escena que se necesitaba grabar, dudo unos segundos antes de responder con un "acepto".

- ¿Y tu Misty, aceptas a Red?...

- ¡Si, acepto. Maldición!

Le interrumpió la pelirroja de golpe al padre antes de que se tardara más tiempo en dar aquella pregunta, le había costado mucho, en realidad que le había costado mucho para llegar hasta aquella parte como para hacerla esperar en dar su sí. Aunque aquella rápida reacción logró llamar la atención de todos hasta de su "prometido", que la veían raro.

- Hm, hm… – Misty tosió un poco con las mejillas todas sonrojadas para luego continuar con una mirada seria ante los demás invitados –. Quiero decir. Si acepto.

- O-Okay… En ese caso los declaro marido y…

- Espere, faltan los votos matrimoniales – interrumpió Ruby en un momento de desesperación.

- Chico cursi – fue lo único que dijeron sus demás amigos ocultando su rostro por ver que él fue el único que se paró a detener el último momento de la boda.

- Oh, cierto. ¿Los novios tienen sus respectivos votos?

- Yo si – dijo Misty de inmediato.

- Ham… Yo… Yo…

- Psst, Red – Blue se asomó de detrás de Misty para que él volteara a verla -. Si no sabes nada, solo improvisa. ¿Sí?

- Ham… De acuerdo.

- Bien, en ese caso, que el novio inicie – respondió sonriente el padre luego de escuchar aquello.

- Ouh, ham… Bueno…

Red se puso nervioso de inmediato y empezó a buscar algunas palabras en su mente, hasta que en poco tiempo, simplemente fijó su mirada en Misty y al tomar aire, puso una expresión Seria para continuar.

- Misty – dijo de inmediato tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja que de inmediato adquirieron sus mejillas un tono rojizo -. Eres una mujer maravillosa, una gran entrenadora y también una gran rival, siempre me gusta pasar tiempo contigo en el gimnasio cuando voy a visitarte y pelear contigo, aunque muchas de esas peleas sean discusiones que no sé por qué inician, siempre terminamos riéndonos al fin y al cabo. Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo, pase lo que pase, en las buenas y en las malas y que te protegeré no importa lo que tenga que arriesgar para hacerte feliz – terminó de decir Red mientras que torpemente le ponía la argolla a Misty en el dedo anular.

Ante aquellas palabras, todos los invitados miraban a Red con la boca abierta al todavía no creer que realmente él dijera aquellas palabras. Sin duda alguna creía que no era nada romántico y que eso nunca se le podía ocurrir a él, inclusive Misty que estaba frente a él no se lo creía aún. Por parte de Red, solo les veía un tanto sonrojado y serio, sabía que tenía que improvisar, pero se sentía avergonzado por decir todo ello para la "actuación" porque en realidad sentía eso por ella, aun sin saber que toda fuera una farsa. Y por el lado de Yellow, no se había inmutado en todo lo que iba de la boda, si bien sabía que Red consideraba así a Misty, una gran amiga y rival, y dado a que aún sabía que Red consideraba eso parte de la obra, solo sonrió por lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser y lo tierno que podría tornarse al decir los sentimientos que albergaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía que pasaría lo mismo con ella siendo ella la ganadora, dado a que Red consideraba todo parte de una obra, así que no le dio tanta importancia y se sintió contenta por su amiga y rival.

- Ahora es su turno señorita Misty – habló el padre sacando de sus pensamientos tanto a la mencionada, como a los demás que seguían con la boca abierta.

- Oh, sí, sí – respondió de inmediato Misty y tosió un poco para aclarar su mente. Tenía que superar a Red ante esta declaración -. Red… Eres la persona más maravillosa que jamás había conocido en mi vida. Siempre leal ante tus amigos, sincero ante todo, cuentas con un gran corazón y una gran valentía, aparte de ser un gran entrenador, y aunque seas alguien torpe, despistado e ingenuo – esas palabras solo hicieron sonreír a todo el grupo de espectadores que le miraban fijamente, menos Red, que solo se sentía ofendido por sus verdades -. Eres la persona que más amo en el mundo – al decir esto, enlazó la argolla en el dedo de Red.

- Bien, ya con todo dicho, los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia – anunció el padre interrumpiendo aquel dulce momento.

- Un momento, ¿qué?

Red había pensado que lo único que iba a hacer era grabar lo de casarse con Misty y parte de la ceremonia como parte de la obra, pero nunca había dicho nada Blue sobre tener que llegar a la parte del beso, él iba a objetar aquella parte, pero sin darse cuenta Misty ya lo había tomado por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomó a Red por el cuello, halando su cuerpo contra el de ella y como si ella fuera el novio, besó a Red mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia el suelo.

- Uff, valió la pena esperar – dijo Misty mientras respiraba agitadamente con un Red desmayado en sus brazos.

- A mí en realidad no me gustó este final _"porque perdí mi apuesta"_, pero en verdad que opino lo mismo que valió la espera, jojojojo – rió Blue maliciosamente y con un rostro orgulloso, apoyando su cara sobre su mano derecha y con la otra grababa todo.

- Hum… Creo que Red-san ahora sí ha madurado… Un poco – comentó Yellow al ver aquel beso.

- Gold… ¿Estás llorando? – preguntó Crystal mientras veía a su amigo sentado a su lado limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Es que en verdad no puedo creer que Red-sensei tenga tanta suerte de casarse con una chica sexy y se pelearan por él… _"Y más que nada que le gané la apuesta a Blue-senpai"._

Luego de eso Crystal le dio un fuerte golpe sin dejar de seguir observando cómo se seguía llevando la ceremonia. El siguiente paso era el de poner sus respectivas firmas en el acta de matrimonio, otro modo de atar a Red con Misty, aunque Red seguía sin despertarse, solo bastó con tomar su mano y escribir su nombre, siendo "ayudado" por Misty. Sentenciando así que ambos estaban unidos de por vida.

…

_Los detalles después de la boda quedaron entre los pokedex holders y los invitados, y aunque Red quedó aún más desmayado cuando Misty le confesó que estaba embarazada de él, Red no quedo de otra que aceptar el matrimonio como legal aún imaginando que todo era una farsa._

_Al día siguiente de la boda, durante la luna de miel, Green se le declaró a Blue. Luego de haber bebido de más y terminar en una habitación de su gimnasio con Blue a su lado en la cama. Ella aprovechó la misma escusa semanas después de que se le declarara._

_Silver y Crystal se hicieron novios después de 2 meses pasada la boda, luego de escuchar aquel incidente con Green y Blue, su joven amiga le había tratado de volverlo a mantener a la realidad cuando quería asesinar a Green. 8 meses después se organizó su boda, dejando a su mejor amigo triste y llorando durante su ceremonia._

_Gold por su parte terminó conociendo a una linda chica de cabellos castaños llamada Kotone, a pesar de que su primera instancia al verse no fue de manera mágica (se cayó sobre ella tocándole su pecho sin querer), lograron llevarse bien después de que ella lo considerara un poco pervertido, pues era muy torpe para hablarle. Se casaron un año después de la boda de Crystal y Silver viviendo de la pequeña fortuna que consiguió contra Blue al apostarle a Misty como vencedora._

_Yellow siguió estando soltera, no quería a alguien más que no sea a Red y aunque siempre ve a Red y se le haya confesado meses después de la boda, aún siguen siendo los mejores amigos y más de Misty, con quien se llevan de maravilla. Ahora ella cuida a los hijos de Red y lo ayuda con la administración de su gimnasio en Viridian luego de aceptar el cargo que Green dejó al casarse con Blue._

_Ruby y Sapphire se pelearon con la apuesta que habían hecho, ya que Sapphire había apostado a que sería su esclava de por vida si es que Yellow perdía y terminaron casándose a los tres años después de aquel momento, siendo que Ruby en lugar de hacerla su esclava la hizo su sirvienta personal para hacerla más femenina. De ahí ellos dos llevaron una relación más pasiva. Los dos viven en Petalburg, donde Ruby asumió el cargo de su padre de líder de gimnasio y Sapphire cuida de sus dos hijos._

_Emerald pasa parte de su vida cuidando el orfanato con Silver y Crystal, siendo que se encargaron de hacer más grande el lugar y necesitaban más ayuda para mantener el lugar más alegre. Se casó con Anabel meses después de la reapertura._

_Platinum y Pearl formaron una pequeña relación luego de la boda de Misty y Red. Platinum había llorado con la boda y en el momento en que Pearl lo notó ella lo negaba como lo hacía anteriormente con ellos cuando los conoció, por lo que Pearl al hacer que ella sea más honesta con sus sentimientos terminaron haciéndose novios. Se casaron 4 años después de la boda y formaron una gran familia, con Diamond como el tío consentidor de todos ellos._

Diez y ocho años después de aquel acontecimiento, se volvió a realizar una reunión de todos los pokedex holders, uniendo sus familias y pasando un día alegre en Viridian City, en donde todo había iniciado para ellos.

- Tía Yellow, tía Yellow. Qué alegría de verte de nuevo.

Gritó una niña bajita de unos 6 años de edad de ojos rojizos y cabello anaranjado, llevando un lindo vestido azul, saltando a los brazos de una hermosa mujer rubia de alrededor de los 36 años.

- Hola Scarlet. También me alegra verte de nuevo. Dime, ¿tu papi y tu mami se encuentran adentro con todos? – preguntó Yellow mientras cargaba a la pequeña.

- Si tía Yellow. Y mi mami me ha estado dando pequeños consejos para ser la líder de gimnasio de Cerulean, aunque espero que cuando eso pase sigamos viéndonos, eres mi tía favorita – anunció la pequeña de ojos rojizos.

- Por supuesto que si Scarlet, también eres mi sobrina favorita.

- Eso duele tía Yellow – murmuró una voz chillona y seria a su lado.

- C-Celest. ¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí y por qué no dices nada? – preguntó Yellow al ver a una pequeña morena de ojos aguamarina con un top negro y shorts vaqueros azules.

- N-No importa. Me alegra verla por aquí también tía Yellow – respondió con sumo nerviosismo y la misma mirada fría al girarla al otro lado con sus brazos cruzados.

- En verdad que saliste a tu madre – le dijo a la mayor de las niñas de Red y Misty, que tenía 10 años de edad.

- Tsk, ni digas eso. Pero… Me alegra verla de nuevo, más porque me ayuda con mis entrenamientos en el gimnasio de papá – confesó ella aún sin cambiar su dura expresión de su rostro y con las mejillas coloreadas.

- Ya, ya, no pasa nada. Entremos para ver si no ha pasado un desastre por aquí – anunció Yellow tomando de la mano a Celest y con la otra cargaba a Scarlet.

- Oh, Yellow-senpai. Ya llegaste – gritó un sujeto moreno de ojos dorados, mientras se acercaba a verla con sus dos sobrinas en brazos –. Oye senpai. En verdad que disfrutas ser niñera, ¿no es así? – cuestionó Gold a la rubia haciéndola sonrojar por aquella pregunta.

- Ay, cállate Gold. Además, no veo que te preocupes tanto por tus hijos.

- O-Oh… Este… Es que… – el rostro del moreno palideció al escuchar ese detalle.

- ¿Ahora dónde los dejaste? – preguntó Yellow con un tono cansado.

- No recuerdo, jejeje… – confesó nervioso como si un niño pequeño luego de arrepentirse de haber hecho una maldad.

- ¿En serio tengo que ser la niñera de todos?

- ¿Eso te molesta tía Yellow? – preguntó inocentemente Scarlet mientras tomaba con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de la mencionada.

- N-No, me molesta. Me gusta, más con ustedes dos. Pero me molesta que él sea tan irresponsable con sus hijos.

- Oiga, no sea grosera senpai.

- ¿Entonces le decimos a tía Kotone que perdiste a tus hijos de nuevo? – le refutó Celest defendiendo a su tía Yellow.

- N-No lo hagan, me matará – le respondió Gold totalmente asustado por la idea e intimidado por aquella pequeña de ojos azules –. _"Me negará tener sexo con ella por dos meses"._

- En ese caso ve a buscar a Ethan y a Lyra – le regañó Celest mientras pisaba el pie de Gold.

- ¡AY, AY, AY, AY! Se nota que no eres nada linda. Con razón y no tienes novio aún – luego de decirle eso a Celest, solo recibió otro golpe de parte de ella.

- ¿Nos buscaban? – preguntaron dos niños d años detrás de Gold.

Uno de esos dos era un chico de cabellos oscuros como su padre pero de ojos castaños, vestía de rojo con unos shorts amarillos, aunque se le notaba muy inocente al hacer aquella pregunta. Por su parte, su hermana mayor era igual de castaña como su madre y con los ojos dorados de su padre, aunque ella tenía tomando la mano de su hermano menor cuando aparecieron detrás de su padre.

- ¿Dónde se habían metido? Estaba preocupado por ustedes – gritó Gold mientras cargaba a sus dos niños en brazos.

- Estábamos todo el tiempo detrás de ti papá – confesó su hijo inocentemente mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus mangas rojas que le quedaban un poco grandes.

- Es cierto. Eres un distraído. Por eso no estás viendo como mamá está hablando muy "amigablemente" con nuestro tío Silver – comentó su hija mayor poniendo una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Sin duda lo pícara lo tenía de su padre.

- ¿Que ella qué?

- Gold-san. No le prestes atención a Lyra, él está regañando a su padre. Kotone está ahora en la barra tomando bebidas – señaló Yellow tranquilizando así a su amigo.

- Eso es peor. Kotone, ven aquí. No me dejes con estos dos niños – gritó Gold corriendo por en medio de las personas siendo perseguido por sus dos hijos, o más bien, una persiguiéndolo y el otro siendo arrastrado.

- Ay, y luego me preguntan que por qué no tengo novio – suspiró Yellow con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

- ¿Y por qué no es así tía Yellow? – preguntó Scarlet aún en sus brazos.

- Es porque le había hecho una promesa a sus padres. Más que nada, es una promesa que tu padre y yo hicimos.

- ¿Será que si mamá nos deja te quedarías con él? – preguntó pícaramente Celest mientras tiraba de su mano, causando un terrible sonrojo en el rostro de Yellow.

- Ham… Bueno… No…

- Tía Yellow, si es así, a mi me gustaría ser tu hijastra – confesó Scarlet interrumpiéndola y abrazándola con fuerza.

- Además tía Yellow, si es que mamá sigue discutiendo con papá posiblemente eso pasaría de un modo u otro – dijo Celest mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el entrecejo.

- Oh, vamos niñas. Su madre puede ser agresiva como Celest.

- Oye – se quejó su sobrina llevando con fuerza sus manos a los costados de su cintura.

- Pero ama mucho a su padre. Además, me alegra oír eso de ustedes.

Les respondió Yellow muy sonriente y halagada de aquellas palabras que le decían. Por eso es que quería a esas niñas, eran parecidas a su padre. Y es por ello también que no quería tener un novio, con aquellas dos niñas le bastaba para tener una familia feliz, su familia feliz.

Mientras esto se llevaba a cabo, en otro de los cuartos Silver seguía regañando a su padre por estar mal influenciando a sus hijos.

- Papá, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no quiero retomar el gimnasio y ellos tampoco quieren – se quejó Silver tirando de los brazos de lo que parecía ser una niña de 11 años, con vestido negro llorando.

- Pero Jewel quiere seguir los mismos pasos que su abuelo. ¿No es así pequeña?

- Yo solo sé que esto me molesta – se quejó la niña de ojos plateados y cabellos azules –. ¿Podrían usar a mi hermano Cuarzum para esto? – se quejó la pequeña tratando de tirar de ambos.

- Hum… Creo que tendrás que soportarlos querida. Tu hermano está practicando de nuevo con su primos de Sinnoh y Hoenn – le dijo con una mano en la frente negando lo que pasaba frente a ella.

Sin lugar a duda le molestaba que su suegro hiciera ese tipo de cosas con sus hijos, eso y que lleve a su Rhymperior evolucionado al orfanato para que "juegue con los niños" y los haga crecer fuertes.

Y en el patio, un niño de cabellos rojizos largos y de ojos azules, con camisa roja con un estampado de una estrella amarilla en el pecho y shorts azules, de una edad aproximada a 9 años, tenía una batalla doble pokémon con el Weavile de su padre, acompañado con un Chatot en su equipo, de su primo Barry, pokémon prestado también por su padre Pearl. Él era un chico de 11 años, rubio como su padre y con los ojos amarillos como su madre, vestía una camisa blanca con franjas naranjas y pantalones vaqueros pero al contrario de su primo Cuarzum que se veía un poco impaciente por la batalla, Lucas parecía muy tranquilo con la batalla.

- Vamos Weavile, usa Ice wind contra ese Sudowoodo – ordenó Cuarzum al pokémon de su padre un poco impaciente porque el Sudowoodo rival los evadía.

- Cuarzum, tranquilo. No todo es velocidad. ¿Tus padres ya te lo habían dicho, no? Debes ser muy paciente – le respondió Lucas mientras le acariciaba su cabeza para calmarlo.

- Lo sé, pero me dan ganas de estar ahí y ayudar a Weavile pateando a ese Sudowoodo – respondió molesto Cuarzum viendo como los ataques de Weavile seguían fallando.

- En verdad que tía Crystal les enseña mucho Kickboxing.

- No, solo a mí. Jewel prefiere estar en la biblioteca con papá – renegó Cuarzum mientras trataba de calmarse para su batalla.

- Tu solo mantén la calma Cuarzum – le gritó una voz chillona del otro lado del campo –. Sudowoodo no es veloz para nada pero si no te calmas, no podrás darle un buen golpe.

- Ya lo sé Esmeralda, pero me molesta que se mueva mucho.

La chica que había apoyado a Cuarzum era su prima Esmeralda, ella era la hija de Emerald y Anabel, era rubia como su padre y a pesar de tener 12 años, no era para nada pequeña como lo había sido antes él. Sus ojos son de un color púrpura y seguía teniendo una gema en la frente como su padre. Vestía una túnica verde con una playera blanca debajo y un pantalón blanco muy ajustado.

- Esmeralda, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien? – preguntó un pequeño de 6 años de cabellos oscuros de forma emocionada que sus ojos azules brillaban sin parar.

- Claro Gem, lo haces bien. Tío Ruby te enseñó bien – le respondió su prima sonriente mientras seguía apoyándolo con su batalla –. ¿Ahora qué crees que pueda hacer Coco contra Chahiko?

- Hum… Coco, usa Iron Tail – ordenó Gem apuntando contra el Chatot de Barry.

Mientras tanto en una banca admirando la batalla que se llevaba en el patio, unas parejas se encontraban charlando animadamente.

- Vaya, parece que Esmeralda se ha convertido en una buena entrenadora – halagó una mujer madura de cabello oscuro a una de cabello violeta.

- Bueno, su padre le ha enseñado mucho, pero al menos no es tan hiperactiva como él – agregó entre risitas mientras se abrazaba a quien parecía ser su esposo, un hombre rubio de metro y setenta y dos con el cabello a la misma altura que Silver y atado en una cola de caballo.

- No es gracioso Anabel – bufó Emerald mientras seguía abrazando a Anabel –. Aunque Barry tampoco está nada mal.

- Bueno, a él le gusta mucho las batallas pero aprende más rápido que el padre y no se desespera mucho. ¿No es así Platina? – preguntó entre risitas también a su pequeña hija de cabellos oscuros de 3 años, sus ojos eran naranjas y estaba portando un vestido rosado.

- Tampoco es gracioso Platinum – se quejó su esposo Pearl, quien ahora tenía la misma apariencia que su padre, solo que con el mismo cabello despeinado –. ¿Emerald, quieres tomar algo con los chicos?

- Si, esta conversación solo molestan a los hombres – se levantó para seguirle el paso a Pearl y buscar a sus amigos.

- Yo también los acompaño - anunció un Diamond maduro luego de levantarse de su asiento -. Tengo tanta hambre que se me antojó una rebanada de pastel.

- Dia, no. Quiero decir Diamond. Eso no es hambre, es antojo. Además, acabas de comerte mi pedazo de pastel - le regañó su mejor amigo mientras lo amenazaba con su puño.

- Bueno, bueno. No te enojes. Mejor, ¿ya nos vamos?

- Tsk, como sea, pero no te sigas robando mi comida - le respondió rendido mientras entraban al gimnasio.

- No te prometo nada - dijo un sonriente Diamond siguiendo al grupo.

- Diamond, antes que te vayas. ¿Puedes llevarte a tu sobrina contigo para que vea que también puede comer? - pidió Platinum mientras ponía frente a ella a su hija menor Platina, para que Diamond se haga cargo de ella.

- Yup, yo me encargo de que mi sobrina favorita coma bien.

- Y yo vigilaré que no la mal habitúes con comer tantos dulces - anunció Pearl mientras se paraba detrás de su amigo.

- Oye Pearl. ¿O confías para nada en mí?

- Nop. Y ya vámonos.

- Que cruel eres...

- Parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian - rió Platinum al ver al grupo de chicos salir del lugar junto a su hija.

- ¿Y por qué no vas con ellos Ruby?

Le preguntó una mujer de cabellos castaños recogido en una cola de caballo, llevando un elegante vestido azul oscuro a su esposo, un hombre de camisa rojiza, con las mangas recogidas mostrando sus brazos delgados pero marcados por el entrenamiento que lleva en su gimnasio, mientras ella le daba el biberón a su niña de 2 años Lara, que tenía los ojos del padre y el mismo cabello que ella.

- ¿Me estás corriendo mi vida? – preguntó juguetonamente Ruby mientras se aferraba a Sapphire.

- N-No es eso. Pero se ve como platica de chicas…

- Tranquila, no te dejaré para nada. Además, me gusta ver a nuestro hijo luchar, me recuerda mucho a ti cuando querías liberarte de nuestro trato – confesó Ruby besando la mejilla de su esposa, haciéndola sonrojar.

- B-Basta, no digas más. Quédate, pero luego no te quejes.

- ¿Y por qué me quejaría?

- ¿Le vas a cambiar los pañales a Lara? – preguntó Sapphire llevando a su hija a los brazos de su padre.

- Creo que si acepto el trago de ellos – dijo en broma Ruby para luego tomar a su hija en brazos y dirigirse a alguna habitación para cambiarle el pañal a su hija.

- Parece que no te has acostumbrado Sapphire – comentó Platinum acercando su asiento a su amiga.

- N-No es eso. Pero no me gusta que crea que volveré a ser agresiva y salvaje solo porque tenemos muchas batallas en su gimnasio. Ahora soy más mujer de lo que él pudo haber sido – sentenció Sapphire orgullosamente llevando un puño a su pecho.

- Te escuche – le gritó su esposo en un tono serio logrando poner más nerviosa a Sapphire y hacer que todas rieran.

Por otro lado, en el bar, un grupo de personas se encontraba platicando animadamente.

- Vaya, en ese caso si tienen dos niñas dispuestas a tomar sus lugares antes de tiempo en sus gimnasios – comentó sorprendida Blue mientras sorbía su bebida con gusto.

- Si, aunque no paso mucho tiempo con Celest, Scarlet es muy buena luchando. Su equipo de agua es muy fuerte – dijo Misty orgullosa de su hija menor que es la que más le agradan los pokémon de agua e las dos.

- Bueno, Celest podría llegar a ganarle. Le he enseñado mucho y ha tenido unas batallas en el gimnasio cuando no estoy ahí – dijo Red a su esposa mientras la tomaba de la cintura con la intensión de retarla.

- Espera. ¿Dejas que una niña de 10 años pelee sola mientras no estás? – le comentó agresivamente Misty a su esposo logrando que él se abrazara con más fuerza de ella, sabiendo que lo golpearía si lo tuviera de frente.

- B-Bueno, Yellow me dice que es muy buena mientras la cuida también. Además, Pika y Saur no han perdido ni una sola batalla – le respondió él con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Misty.

- Cielos, aún sigo pensando por qué me case contigo.

- ¿Acaso no fue queridita porque tú?...

Antes de terminar de decir aquella oración, fue callada por una mano de piel blanca como la nieve.

- Blue-san, no deberías decir cosas que no tienen importancia – le dijo Yellow con una sonrisa maliciosa cubriendo la boca de Blue con sus manos.

- Yellow – Misty llamó la atención de la rubia, logrando borrarle su sonrisa del rostro –. Gracias por ser tan buena con Celest, y por soportar las tonterías de mi esposo – le dijo ella sinceramente mientras hacía una reverencia ante su amiga.

- N-No hay de qué Misty-san. Para mí es un placer cuidar de mis dos sobrinas.

- Por cierto… ¿Ahora dónde está Celest? – preguntó Red al ver que Yellow tenía a Scarlet en sus brazos aún.

- ¿Dónde está? La tenía conmigo hace unos minutos – dijo Yellow preocupada buscándola por todos lados.

- Papá, papá – gritó una voz chillona dirigiéndose a un hombre castaño de ojos verdes y playera negra.

- ¿Qué pasa Aqua? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo tan rápido? – le preguntó Green a su hija, quien era igual de castaña como él o su madre, pero con sus mismos ojos, llevando un vestido verde claro.

- Jade está tratando de ligar con Celest otra vez – le dijo su hija menor de 8 años de edad.

- No es cierto papá, lo que te diga Aqua no es cierto. Solo le pregunté a Celest que por qué no quiere salir con alguien tan sexy, perfecto e inteligente como yo y ella me abofeteó como siempre - fue lo que dijo un pequeño que tenía la misma edad que Celest, cumpliendo el mismo aspecto físico que su padre, solo que sus ojos eran azules como los de su madre.

- Oh, mi hijo crece rápido – fue lo único que dijo Blue con una sonrisa soñadora y una mano sobre su mejilla –. Eso quiere decir Red que seremos familia.

- Green, será mejor que le digas a tu hijo que deje de acosar a mi hija – le dijo un histérico Red a su mejor amigo que parecía estar igual de molesto que él.

- Eso díselo a Blue, yo ni loco quiero tener a esa chica de nuera.

- Ni a ti tío Green de suegro – se quejó Celest que venía muy molesta hasta donde estaban ellos con su rostro sonrojado.

- Ya tranquila Celest… Hip… Eso es algo que decía tu tío Green cuando estaba con tu tía Blue… Hip… Y mira cómo quedaron… Hic… Toma un trago, ¿sí?... Te hará sentir feliz.

- Gold, dile a tu esposa que deje de beber por favor – pidieron todos mientras veían como Kotone quería darle un trago a Celest y ponía tanto sonrojada a la pequeña como a Green.

- Kotone, no corras con esa botella.

- Vaya familia que tengo – fue lo último que dijo Yellow, riendo al ver todas las escenas que pasaban a su alrededor. Sin duda alguna, no podría haber pedido mejor familia que aquella.

* * *

><p><strong>Red20: <strong>Jajajaja, bueno, sé que querrán matarme por este final. Pero he de advertirles que este es el segundo de los cuatro finales alternativos. Sé bien que a lo mejor no fue uno bueno para algunos porque tuvo mangapokeshipping, pero a la vez a otros les agradó por el hecho del haughtyshipping, el specialjewelshipping, el heartsoulshipping (aunque pienso que debería ser heartgoldshipping pero me dicen que ese es otro) y los otros dos shippings que en lo que puedo decir a mi defensa, no se me ocurría cómo revolverlos, más que nada porque no me gustaría que Yellow estuviera con alguien más que no sea yo, aunque en el anterior si estuvo con Green, en los otros tres igual pasaría algo así. Igual los dos que quedan tendrán una historia completamente diferente, así que no se preocupen si ese final no fue su preferido, hay aún otras dos más que les puede gustar mucho. De paso, ¿a alguien les gusto imaginar a los hijos de todos ellos? Bueno, ahora con el siguiente cap. Solo que antes de seguir, aviso que esto sería como un censo para comprobar sus gustos, a lo que si les gustó más de un final, dejen review. Nos vemos.


	8. Capítulo 5-3

**Red20: **Jejeje, bueno, antes de que se pongan a leer este fic, agradezco a todos mis lectores que me han seguido durante toda esta historia y que han sido lo suficientemente pacientes para esperar a ver un nuevo capitulo de este cómico fic. Así que muchas gracias **a **Caigdimo, SniperGYS, aleprettycat, mau, yo, Shadeshu Nightray, MS-Taka, Naliaseleniti, Shiemy .nyan, Lolly'PopGlazz Rakzo y Platy368. **Y también agradezco a todos aquellos que me hayan puesto en sus favoritos y han seguido este fic. Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Advertencia antes de leer:** Bien, como he mencionado antes, son cuatro finales alternativos, así que si este final no les gusta, no es mi problema, por eso dejo otros tres más que puede que les guste mucho. Así que lean y disfruten, y por supuesto, comenten cual ha sido su final preferido si este o los demás.

**Aviso:** Solo si quieren, en la parte donde vean "..." centrado, yo imagine poner la canción de Earth, Wind and Fire, Boogie Wonderland, en caso de que quieran escucharlo mientras lo leen o alguna canción de ese tiempo, pues se me vino ya que suena esa parte como las películas viejitas. Como sea, ahora si disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirando al alba.<strong>

El campo se lleno de una nube de humo a causa de la explosión causada por los ataques más fuertes de cada uno al chocar uno con otro, dejando ver dentro de la misma un par de sombras que parecían estar paradas frente a frente con un metro de distancia del otro esperando la orden de sus respectivas entrenadoras, pero era muy difícil distinguir quién era quién, hasta que la nube empezaba a disiparse y todos miraban anonadados lo que sus ojos veían y no podían creer.

- ¿E-En serio? – dijo Gold sorprendido por el resultado.

- ¿Pero cómo? – continuó Ruby sudando frío a montones.

- No es posible – concluyó Pearl totalmente estático como los demás.

- Esto no puede estar pasando – fue lo único que pudo decir Misty luego de poder apreciar el resultado final de aquella batalla.

Su poderoso Kingler que había intercambiado con Red había perdido contra el Chuchu de Yellow quien parecía estar también o más agotada como lo había estado Kingler. La chica pelirroja se tiró sobre sus rodillas al suelo sosteniéndolas con fuerza por sentirse tan débil por haber perdido, sentía que el destino la había separado de Red para siempre y quería huir de ahí para ahorrarse la humillación de ser vencida. Ya no podría decirle nunca más a Red lo que sentía ella por él, quería morirse. Lloró en aquella posición con la mirada agachada, pero antes de gritar algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, Yellow había tomado su hombro con gentileza mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora para hacer que ella dejara de llorar.

-Buena batalla… Misty-san. Me alegro que hubiera sido contigo con quien fuera esta batalla decisiva y no alguien más – le respondió sin quitar su mano de sus hombros.

- G-Gracias, gracias – dijo Misty entre lágrimas, pero ya no de tristeza, sino de alegría. Ella no esperaba que ella fuera tan amable con ella luego de todo lo que pasaron –. Eres muy buena… Red sí que te merece… Te merece en serio… Yo… No soy digna para él…

- Ay, no digas eso Misty-san. Red-san merece mucho más – le dijo ella levantándola del suelo y ayudándole a mantener la compostura –. Por eso me alegró hacer esto con alguien como tú, también mereces a alguien como Red-san. Si es que alguien ganaba de aquí, Red-san sería feliz sin importar la ganadora.

- C-Creo que tienes razón.

Ambas rieron ante lo dicho y todos los demás miraban aquella escena conciliadoramente con una gran sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Pero el único que no parecía sonreír así era el chico de googles quien parecía llorar desmesuradamente.

- Oh, Gold. No sabía que fueras tan sentimental – dijo Crystal tranquilizándolo con una mano sobre él.

- Es que… No puedo evitarlo... No pensé que ocurriría algo como esto… Ahora tendré que pagarle a Blue-senpai.

- ¡¿QUE QUÉÉÉÉ?! – Preguntaron sorprendidos todos al escuchar eso.

- ¿Acaso… Acaso Blue-san… Apostó a mi favor en esta batalla? – dijo Yellow totalmente sorprendida por la preferencia de su amiga.

- ¿Nos usaron solo para su tonta apuesta? – ahora fue Misty la que hablo, solo que en un tono demasiado molesto a comparación que el de Yellow.

- B-Bueno… Si no hacíamos esto, también ustedes jamás hubieran sabido decidir quién sería mejor pareja para Red – se defendió Gold riendo nerviosamente.

- Esa Blue… – le habló Green por detrás, haciendo que Gold se paralizara con la sonrisa en su rostro – Será mejor que me des la mitad de esto si no quieres que te saque de mi gimnasio por hacerlo un circo – le susurró el castaño al chico de googles, logrando dejarlo completamente paralizado.

- Creo que ella ya estoy en grandes problemas. Por ahora no me cobrará – dijo Gold una vez recuperado – Pero antes Green-senpai. Déjeme avisarle a Blue-san que venga.

- Cierto… Se me olvidó que estaba aquí – dijo Green al darse cuenta de eso –. Sentía que no era todo tan ruidoso luego de la batalla.

Siendo ignorado completamente por Green al darse cuenta de eso, Gold tomó su C-Gear para llamarle a Blue, cosa de unos segundos para que luego todos le pusieran atención al momento en que colgó su aparato.

- Listo. Ya viene en camino. Hora de organizar la boda.

- Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Boda? ¿Dónde? – preguntaron todos totalmente intrigados porque no podría hacerse boda sin el novio y nadie sabía dónde estaba Red, inclusive, dudaba que supiera algo de esto como para aceptar la boda.

- Pues aquí. Blue vendrá pronto. Chico cursi, chica rica, ayúdenme con Yellow-senpai para ponerle su vestido de novia. Todos los demás a hacer que este lugar se vea elegante. Iré por mi smoking~ - dijo Gold en tono cantarín logrando que todos se pusieran de acuerdo con la remodelación del gimnasio, menos Green que parecía querer detener esa locura.

- Será mejor que luego de esta boda haya un funeral para ti, Gold. Y no solo para ti, si no para Blue también. Estos chicos… – Green ardía por ser engañado de esa forma que no notó que estaba siendo jalado por sus kouhais para ponerle su traje de gala.

- No se queje senpai – dijo Gold asomándose para donde lo llevaban – Como el padrino de sensei.

- No serás el padrino, Red me puso como padrino de antemano – interrumpió Green en un grito mientras seguía siendo tirado por Sapphire y Pearl para cambiarse de ropa.

- Como padrino de sensei organizaré una despedida de soltero rápida antes de que llegue. ¿Alguien se ofrece para bailarnos?

No se tiene que mencionar cómo quedó Gold luego de hacer esa pregunta a todas las chicas presentes.

- Yo iba a bailarles en la despedida de Yellow-senpai… – dijo adolorido en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

- Ni locas. Preferimos que Red lo haga. De por sí no sabe que se va a casar – le regañó Misty con su pie sobre su espalda y en tono serio, aunque tenía una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro al imaginarse a Red de stripper, dejando un río de saliva por su boca.

- Misty-san. Él no puede, el novio no debe de ver a la novia antes de la boda – gritó Yellow en una habitación por aparte mientras le ayudaban a confeccionar su vestido de novia.

- Corrección Yellow. El novio no puede ver a la novia con su vestido puesto – le dijo Misty alzando su dedo para hacerle ver que si podrían hacerle eso a Red.

- Pero… ¿Qué tal si él dice?... – mientras Yellow trataba de buscar alguna excusa para ello, su loca imaginación hizo que también imaginara como a Misty a Red siendo su stripper personal –. Ham… Bueno… No me desagrada la idea – comentó finalmente luego de sonrojarse completamente –. ¿Alguien le dice a Blue-san sobre eso? – preguntó de inmediato buscando auxilio ante su deseo.

- Yo me encargo de eso Yellow – dijo Misty levantando su pulgar y sacando su C-Gear para hablar con Red, ya que aun si él no estaba enterado, seguro Blue ya estaba con él.

- …¿Hola?… – se escuchó la voz masculina del otro lado del aparato.

- Hola Red.

- …¡¿Misty?!... – preguntó Red sorprendido. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de quien le llamaba en su identificador de llamadas.

- Si soy yo – le dijo molesta mientras apretaba con fuerza su aparato – ¿Está Blue contigo?

- …Ham… Sí, ¿pero cómo sabes qué ella está?... – antes de poder refutar, fue interrumpido de inmediato por Misty.

- Tu solo pásamela. Necesito hablar algo con ella – ordenó seriamente haciendo que Red le botara de inmediato su C-Gear hacía su amiga.

- …Hola, ¿Misty?... ¿Ahora qué sucede?... ¿Quieres la revancha contra Yellow?... Acéptalo, perdiste – estas palabras hicieron sentir mal a Misty, pero antes de poder decir algo, una voz del otro lado del aparato la hizo sonreír maliciosamente.

- …¿De qué hablas Blue? ¿Cómo que revancha?... ¿Acaso ellas dos tuvieron una batalla pokémon sin ser avisado?... – preguntó Red del otro lado confundido por aquella conversación.

- …Ay, tú no te metas, esto es plática de chicas… – le refutó ella mientras se oía del otro lado un sonido seco –. …Cómo sea… ¿De qué se trata ahora?...

- Ham… Bueno… Yellow quiere pedirte algo antes de que traigas a Red al gimnasio…

- …Oh… ¿Yellow quiere algo antes de dar el gran salto?... – rió maliciosamente Blue poniendo más confuso a Red.

- …¿Qué salto?... ¿Hará Yellow un salto Boungie?... No puede ser… ¡Se matará!… – gritó Red muy preocupado del otro lado, haciendo que ambas chicas se dieran una palmada contra sus rostros.

- …Que dejes de meterte en las pláticas de chicas… – otro sonido hueco se oyó del otro lado de la línea –. …Bueno… ¿Qué quiere Yellow-chan de mí?... – preguntó de nuevo con aquella risita maliciosa propiamente y patentada de Blue.

- Hum… Es que ella quiere que Red sea su stripper en su despedida de soltera.

- …¡OOOOHHH, ESO ES GENIAL! ¡DILE QUE SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES!... – y luego de eso, colgó el teléfono poniendo a la castaña sumamente feliz.

- Bien, ahora a esperar a que esos dos lleguen – se dijo felizmente Misty mientras daba saltitos de alegría hasta el vestidor donde estaba Yellow para ayudarle con su vestido de novia –. Todo listo Yellow, será una boda maravillosa.

- G-Gracias Misty-san… Pero… ¿Acaso querrás que Red te baile también? – preguntó Yellow poniéndose sonrojada por estar entre nerviosa y un tanto molesta al inflar sus mejillas.

- Este… Pues si quisiera, es más lo deseo pero… Como no sabe ni para qué será y seguro Blue le dará una buena excusa para eso. Aparte, para no hacer sentir a Red nervioso, ¿qué tal si nosotras?... – en ese instante le susurró algo a Yellow haciendo sonreír a la rubia hasta más no poder.

- Oh, sí. Eso es una grandiosa idea. Ya quiero que lleguen – se dijo emocionada Yellow evitando soltar saliva por sus delicados labios.

- Oigan senpais… ¿Les afectó mucho estar con nuestro senpai pervertido, verdad? – preguntó Ruby con una gotita de sudor en la nuca al escuchar todo eso.

- Tú cállate. La opinión de un sastre no vale más que para las medidas del vestido de la novia – gritaron al mismo tiempo Misty y Yellow poniendo a Ruby asustado, haciendo que hiciera los ajustes finales del vestido a toda potencia, tan rápido que hasta terminó los vestidos de todas y las mascaras que usarían.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte no muy lejos de ahí en las calles de Viridian, una chica castaña tiraba del brazo de su amigo de cabellos oscuros hasta las grandes tiendas de la ciudad.

- Blue, creí que ya habíamos acabado las compras – se quejó el chico de cabellos oscuros con los hombros caídos por la necedad de su amiga.

- Cállate Red. Además, aún me debes dinero por el anillo – le respondió molesta ella azotándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- Pero si yo no quería comprar un anillo – gritó Red exasperado por aquella lógica de Blue.

- Si claro, pero aún así me debes el dinero por el anillo. No puedo creer que no tuvieras dinero para comprarlo y tuviera que gastar de MÍ dinero para comprarlo.

- Ya, ya. Cómo sea – respondió Red vencido al final por no saber cómo debatir en contra de Blue.

- Aparte, se me ocurrió como cobrarte esos $750 que me debes – rió maliciosamente Blue mientras veía detenidamente unas tiendas.

- Si es pagarte con algo que no sea dinero, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

- Bien, y no te retractes porque ya te grabé – le mencionó ella dedicándole una sonrisa sin pizca de vergüenza y mostrándole un.

- Oh, ¿ahora de qué se trata? – preguntó rendido Red al darse cuenta que cayó en la trampa de su amiga.

- Ya lo verás Red, ya lo verás, jojojojo – rió Blue con una mano sobre su boca causando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de su amigo.

- Empiezo a creer que caí en otra de tus trampas.

- Oh, ¿en serio? Ya lo veremos, R-e-d-c-i-t-o – le respondió Blue tirando del cuello de su camisa hasta una tienda con letrero de neón rosado, cuyo título hacía sonrojar a Red y hacerlo ver una parodia de un Meowth tratando de no entrar al agua.

- N-No, no quiero, no quiero. Todo menos eso.

- Oh, vamos Red, no seas un cobarde. Además, Green me dijo que no ha sido tu primera vez en una de estas tiendas.

- M-Maldición, ¿por qué tuviste que decirle? ¡Aahh!... – ante aquella distracción, Red fue tirado dentro de la tienda.

- Bien chico, ayúdame a hacer que este espécimen de campeón de Kanto se vea como el tipo de esta revista – le dijo Blue a la dueña de la tienda apuntando a un tipo en ropa interior con cuerpo musculoso y aceitado, con un rostro similar a la de Green.

- Por supuesto señorita. Yo me encargaré de él – le dijo sonriente tirando del brazo del campeón de Kanto hasta los vestidores de la tienda.

- Blue… Ah, ah… ¡Auxiliooo!…

- Bueno, mientras él hace eso, me encargaré de mi otra parte del plan, jojojo.

Al acabar las compras y de dejar a un Red totalmente traumado debido a que la chica de la trastienda estuvo acosando demasiado al campeón de Kanto mientras se ponía diferentes atuendos, ambos fueron a parar a casa de Blue.

- B-Blue… ¿Por qué vamos a tu casa? – preguntó temeroso Red de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar después.

- Oh, cierto. Me vas a pagar lo del anillo ahora.

- P-Pero si no tengo dinero, ni en mis bolsillos de los pantalones. La encargada pervertida de la tienda te lo puede confirmar – le pidió entre lágrimas Red a Blue para que evitara cobrarle lo que no tenía.

- Oh, parece que aparte de despistado eres olvidadizo, jojojo. No pagarás con dinero.

- ¿E-Entonces? – Red empezó a temer por su vida. Si iba a casa de Blue, sentía que iba a pasar lo mismo que en la tienda.

- Una amiga va a tener una despedida de soltera, así que le dije que le conseguiría el mejor stripper que el dinero podía conseguir – le respondió risueña ignorando cualquier cosa que le surcara a Red por la cabeza.

- P-Pero yo no sé bailar así…

- No hay problema, solo te quitas la ropa y posas sexy frente a mi amiga con éste traje quita fácil con pelcro, mueves un poco las caderas frente a ella y listo. Pan comido – le dijo mientras tiraba de su brazo para que hiciera más pronto aquella divertida escena que armaría frente a todos.

- No creo que sea así… ¿P-Pero en verdad tengo que ponerme orejas de Persian y un traje de mesero? – preguntó de nuevo mirando el conjunto que cargaba en sus brazos y temblando de los nervios que tenía.

- Claro que sí, además, ponte un antifaz también. No querrás que alguna chica te reconozca de ahí y pida un privado contigo, ¿o sí?

Red tragó saliva ante aquellas palabras que Blue le decía, sin duda alguna no le gustaría tener que rebajarse a ser descubierto haciendo ese tipo de cosas pervertidas que seguro haría Gold -sin cobrar si es que es para un grupo de súper modelos-, por lo que Red se dispuso a ponerse el vestuario.

- ¿Segura que me veo bien con este disfraz, Blue? - preguntó Red luego de cambiarse de atuendo.

- Pero claro que te vez bien. Creo que inclusive te vez demasiado bien... Mejor ponte esto - en ello Blue le puso a Red un poco de gel para arreglarle el cabello -. Bien, así ocultaremos tu identidad... A lo que me recuerda... - Blue comenzó a buscar entre su bolso y de ahí saco unos cuantos antifaces blancos -. Con esto o te dará vergüenza bailar frente a mi amiga, ya que si no la vez, mejor.

- Bueno, creo que eso es mejor en lugar de tener que imaginarme a un público en ropa interior - rió nerviosamente Red, a lo que luego Blue le acompañó con una sonrisa pícara y con un par de golpecitos al estómago con su codo.

- Oh, pillín. No te conocía esas mañas, jojojojo - se burló ella de Red, dejándolo completamente avergonzado.

- N-No me refería a eso - reclamó el ojirojo sin tener ni la más mínima consideración hacía él.

- Bueno, como sea. ¡Ahora vayamos a la fiesta! - gritó Blue emocionada mientras tiraba del brazo del susodicho "stipper".

- H-Hey, no tan fuerte. ¡Aaahh!...

Ambos, al llegar al gimnasio de Viridian pudieron notaron que había mucho movimiento alrededor del mismo. Lo cual le parecía muy raro para Red, pero no para Blue, quien ya estaba muy al tanto de la situación.

- Un momento. ¿Qué no son ellos Ruby y Gold? - preguntó Red al distinguir a aquellas personas salir del gimnasio.

- No seas tonto. ¿Para qué estarían ellos aquí en primer lugar? - le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa ella al sentirse acorralada.

- Tal vez se enteraron de lo que tratas de hacerme y están ahí para grabarme en video y burlarse de mí - dio él de inmediato al sacar una rápida conclusión, por lo que solo Blue respiró con mayor tranquilidad tras escuchar eso.

- No seas tonto Red. ¿Cómo es que se enterarían entre los dos lo que andábamos haciendo todo el día? Inclusive, ¿los viste que nos siguieran?

- N-No.

- Entonces no quieras salirte con la tuya viendo cosas que no son - le regañó la castaña mientras tiraba de su brazo.

- P-Pero...

- Pero nada. Ahora a lo que vinimos - continuó ella tirando con fuerza de él sintiéndose aliviada de que Red no siguiera indagando sobre lo que pasaba ahí.

Lo bueno también para ella es que él no hizo pregunta aluna de por qué la fiesta se hacía en el gimnasio, ahorrándose así una serie de explicaciones al de cabellos oscuros.

- Ahora tu, espérame aquí. Tengo que preparar todo para tu gran debut como stripper - gritó emocionada mientras entraba al gimnasio dejando a Red con las palabras en la oca sin darle tiempo de replicar -. Muy bien, él ya está aquí, así que todo aquel que no sea una chica se me puede ir largando a la habitación continua para la boda, mientras que nosotras nos encargamos de la despedida de soltera - ordenó ella luego de entrar y estar sacando mascaras de su bolso -. ¿Está todo claro? - preguntó de inmediato esperando alguna duda de parte de sus amigos.

- Si, yo tengo una duda - dijo firmemente de inmediato un chico de ojos ambarinos levantando su mano.

- Muy bien, hable cabo, dígame que no entendió o que duda tiene - respondió de inmediato ella, con un tono serio, como la de una generala dándole indicaciones a sus subordinados.

- ¿Por qué ustedes si pueden tener ustedes una despedida de soltera con un "stripper", mientras nosotros nos ponemos como el chico cursi a organizar lo que nos falta de la boda? - la queja de Gold solo logró hacer saltar una vena en la frente de su senpai.

- Largo de mi vista - amenazó ella mientras liberaba a su Blasty para que hiciera lo que se le ordeno, si o si. Algo que logró al ver a todos los chicos huir de ahí -. Bien, ahora chicas, pónganse las mascara que les compre, mientras que voy por nuestro stripper.

- ¡Siii! - gritaron todas mientras tomaban cada una sus posiciones.

Una vez ya todo fue arreglado adentro, Blue entró acompañada de Red ya con su disfraz de mesero con orejas de Persian puesto y con la máscara cubriéndole la mitad superior de su rostro, logrando capturar así la mirada de todas las chicas del lugar. Y si la primer idea de todo eso era llamar la atención de la novia y también de su rival, aquellos planes dieron un giro de 360° puesto a que todas -menos Blue que de por si lo vio antes en aquel peculiar, sexy y sofisticado, pero lindo atuendo- quisieran ya verlo sin nada, pero en verdad nada de ropa. Y no era solo por ese vestuario provocador, el rostro que tenía en ese momento -a pesar de estar cubierto bajo un pequeño antifaz oscuro-, podía verse el gran sonrojo que éste tenía, se le veía tan inocente y sensual que se podía ver varios pares de brillos centellear por debajo de los orificios de aquellas mascaras blancas.

- ¿Y qué esperas stripper para quitarte la ropa? - gritó una castaña de entre el público que no tenía una máscara tan voluminosa como la de la festejada.

- Shhh... Sapphire, eso lo tiene que decir...

Antes de que Blue pudiera terminar con aquel regaño, alguien más la interrumpió.

- Si chico misterioso, quítate la ropa - gritó Crystal muy impaciente muy cerca de Blue.

- _"Se me hace que ella no sale mucho del laboratorio, pobrecita" _- se decía en su mente la castaña al ver lo impaciente que estaba la peli-azul.

- Ham... Hem...

Para el pelinegro, todas esas insinuaciones de desnudarse iban más allá de lo que se pudiera haber esperado antes. Ya no era solo lo del baile que había acordado con Blue, si no que iba a algo mucho más complicado y eso era el complacer a todas las chicas que habían acudido a su debut de stripper. Aparte empezaba a sentirse avergonzado por estar frente a todas esas chicas -desconocidas a su parecer-, y aún más sin tener que haberse quitado aún una sola prenda desde que salió al escenario, puesto a que de por sí sentía como lo desnudaban con solo la mirada, observando a cada una de las chicas el cómo se relamían cada una los labios -tanto la festejada, como invitadas-, a lo que llegó a imaginar que así debía sentirse ser violado con solo sus miradas. Pero no podía moverse de su lugar, estaba más paralizado que un Metapod con Thunder wave. Y si no fuera por Blue y el tubo -que quien sabe de dónde lo sacó- que clavo frente a él de un solo golpe, logró que se dispusiera a dar aquel espectáculo bochornoso frente a todas las invitadas que lo veían deseosas al quitarse de a poco y con suaves movimientos frente al tubo, de manera sensual deshaciéndose de cada una de sus ropas, quedando solo con un cuello blanco con moño negro, una truza roja, su máscara negra que cubría una pequeña parte de su rostro y por supuesto, sus orejas de Persian sobre su oscuro y brillante cabello.

Todo parecía que estaba saliendo de maravilla para Red debido a que recibía muchos gritos de emoción por parte de sus espectadoras, que la vergüenza que tenía en un principio se fue desapareciendo, sintiendo aquellos alabes como los gritos victoriosos que recibía cada vez que ganaba una liga -aparte de un par de copas ofrecidas por parte de todas las chicas para animarlo por completo a hacer su papel de stripper-, haciéndolo sentir todo tan natural, que no le importó para nada el tener que bailar enfrente de la festejada y sobre sus piernas sin nada de pudor en él, e inclusive hizo lo mismo con la acompañante de la festejada, quien para los ojos de Red, parecía rogarle a la festejada que él le hiciera lo mismo a ella sobre sus piernas a lo que accedió y Red continuó -aún en su estado de ebriedad- con la labor que desempeñaba por obligación de Blue, quien parecía entre angustiada por ver a sus amigas entretenerse con aquel chico ebrio, y divertida por grabar todo lo que veía frente a ella, aunque no tenía idea para qué lo usaría después, solo siguió grabando.

Al terminar aquella despedida de soltera completamente improvisada, con un Red completamente ebrio y sin idea alguna de dónde se encontraba, ni lo que había hecho y ni de saber en dónde había dejado gran parte de su ropa -pues solo había quedado con una ropa interior ajustada negra, un cuello blanco con moño negro y un par de orejas felinas sobre su cabeza- todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, apenas podía mantenerse de pie y un poco sobrio, pero con una fuerte jaqueca que apenas y lograba pensar en lo que se había metido.

Aunque podría tener una buena suerte en donde se encontraba, ya que en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, ni siquiera alguien se apiadaría de él en ese estado en el que se encontraba, es más, se aprovecharían aún más de él, pues ni descansar le dejaron una vez terminada la despedida de soltera. Ruby y Gold se lo habían llevado de inmediato al gimnasio de Viridian metiéndolo un camerino improvisado en el gimnasio para ponerle su traje de novio de color negro, con un par de lentes oscuros cubriéndole los ojos -dado a la resaca que tenía, la luz lo mataría de inmediato-, dejándolo listo para hacerlo pasar por el altar, aún confundido por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntó el ojirrojo luego de recobrar un poco el sentido mientras era llevado del brazo por Gold en medio de las banca al altar.

- No es nada Red-sensei. Solo está soñando, no se preocupe por nada - le respondió el joven de ojos ambarinos aún escoltando a su amigo al altar.

- ¿U-Un sueño?... - se preguntó Red luego de atinar que todo le parecía a su vista muy borroso y también oscuro, claro, lo último a causa de los lentes.

- Si, y ahora se va a casar, más le vale hacerlo bien - le regañó Gold con un tono serio mientras seguían su camino.

Y aunque ese regaño de parte de su kouhai sonara ilógico para Red si es un sueño, y más que nada, nunca en su vida se había puesto a soñar en que estaba a punto de casarse, le intrigaba el saber con quién sería la afortunada para aquel momento tan inesperado para él, igual pensaba que si ese era un sueño, podría ser uno premonitorio para saber quién sería la futura madre de sus hijos y eso lo emocionaba tanto que había olvidado la jaqueca que tenía.

Mientras que la situación para mantener a Red bajo control sucedía en el lado de los chicos, en el lugar dedicado a las damas de honor se encontraban Blue, quien grababa desde su lugar la boda con una mini-cámara que tenía muy oculta para que el novio no sospechara nada, y junto a ella se encontraba Sapphire tirando de la cintura de su "incómodo" vestido que la hacía sentir avergonzada por lo pomposo que era, se sentía -según ella- como una Vespiquen con caderas anchas, si tan solo le hubieran dio que ser dama de honor significaba vestirse con un vestido tan ridículo e incómodo como ese, no se hubiera peleado con Crystal por aquel puesto.

- En verdad no entiendo por qué el alboroto de vestirse tan incómodo con estos vestidos – se quejaba Sapphire mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

- No entiendo por qué te quejas tanto, Sapphire-chan, si estos vestidos tan incómodos que dices son en realidad hermosos, y la verdad que nos hacen lucir sumamente sexys. Seguro sabes que cualquier hombre se derrite al ver a una dama de honor durante y después de una boda, ¿cierto?

Ante aquella declaración de parte de su senpai, Sapphire empezó a imaginar cómo se pondría Ruby al verla con un vestido tan lindo como él frecuentemente le diseña y no le gusta ponérselos en público. Y si se pone así de contento cuando modela uno de esos exagerados vestidos, seguro que con lo que le decía su senpai saldría mucho mejor el asunto. Aparte de que es un hecho el que durante la boda, todos los ojos masculinos tienen la mirada fija en las bellas damas de honor que acompañan a la novia.

Pasando de nuevo al lado de los caballeros, la discusión se avivaba entre el líder de gimnasio de Viridian y el criador de Jotho, y la causa de que estuvieran a punto de enviar a sus pokémon más fuerte a _"resolver"_ su disputa era el saber quién sería el padrino del novio.

- Green-senpai, usted puede ser padrino de alguien más. Yo seré el padrino y como primera orden como padrino es llevar al novio a su despedida de soltero.

- Gold, no hay tiempo para eso. Además, ¿quién te eligió como padrino? Red ya decidió que yo era su padrino.

- Tu mismo lo has dicho, eras en tiempo pasado. Ahora yo soy su padrino – le recalcó Gold mientras tiraba a Red del brazo.

- ¿Y si mejor dejan que Red elija? – intervino el pequeño pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba el moño en su smoking.

- … - ambos entrenadores se quedaron callados.

No se les había ocurrido eso antes, o más bien, no querían buscar esa opción por el simple hecho de buscar una batalla antes de la boda. Más por el lado de Green dado el hecho de que el pervertido de Jotho hizo de las suyas en su gimnasio y no ha sufrido de su venganza.

- ¿Red-sensei/Red, quien va ser tu padrino? – preguntaron ambos al novio, quien era ayudado a vestirse por Ruby.

- ¿Eh?... Pues… Yo creo que…

- Oigan, malas noticias. ¡Ouch! – interrumpió Emerald tropezando en el camino por su smoking que le incomodaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien mocoso? – preguntó Gold a Rald mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

- ¿Cuáles son las malas noticias? – cuestionó Green.

- No soy ningún mocoso, y sí estoy bien – le reclamó el pequeño rubio a Gold mientras se levantaba del suelo de mala gana –. Las malas noticias es que no hay padre para oficiar la boda.

- ¡¿QUÉEE?! – gritaron los cinco presentes al mismo tiempo.

- Pues eso. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – cuestionó un preocupado Rald.

- Ya sé. Green-senpai. Usted será el padrino – dijo Gold mientras sonreía a todos.

- Ya era hora.

- Y yo oficiaré la boda.

- ¡¿QUÉEE?! – se volvió a escuchar un estruendo entre todos los chicos.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Los padres son los más sexys en la boda. ¿Qué no? Todas las chicas siempre buscan pervertir a esos santitos que ofician aquella "linda ceremonia" – explicó el ojiámbar mientras se arreglaba.

Mientras que todos al escuchar aquella escusa de Gold simplemente no pudieron evitar darse una palmada en la cara. Aunque la idea que él tenía por ver tantas películas en donde a los padres que ofician las bodas –vayan a saber cual haya visto él–, siendo personas que no tienen relaciones con una mujer y distinguidos por ser puros, son el cebo perfecto para que lo quieran pervertir –aunque él ya lo sea de antemano-.

Dejando el asunto del padre arreglado y el de la selección del padrino, la ceremonia de la boda ya estaba a punto de empezar, reuniendo a todos los invitados en el centro del gimnasio de Viridian, ansiando a ver a la pareja en aparecerse para que se oficie la boda tan esperada de todo Kanto. Todos los líderes de gimnasio y miembros del alto mando se encontraban presentes junto a los dex holders, algunos asombrados por la aparición de Gold con traje de sacerdote, más que nada Crystal, quien en la posición de las damas de honor sentía una sensación de emoción al verlo vestido de aquella manera tan formal y pura.

El salón que estaba lleno de ruido por las variadas conversaciones por la cual se llenaba el lugar, fue opacado luego por un silencio imponente, debido a que los novios habían llegado para cruzar el atrio hasta el altar. Todos los invitados se veían emocionados, unos cuantos estaban evitando soltar lágrimas de emoción, más que nada por los Dex Holders que habían logrado que su compañera lograra su objetivo que era casarse con Red, aunque quien más tenía lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción fue Blue al ganar la apuesta contra Gold. Mientras que por el lado de los novios, Red se le veía entre nervioso y ansioso, nunca imaginó que se llegaría a casar, y menos aún que fuera con su mejor amiga, sin duda estaba contento tanto por el evento, como la ayuda de sus amigos para que ese momento se diera a cabo. Al llegar Red, se paró frente al padre –o sea Gold-, ampliando este su sonrisa y riendo para si al ser la atracción principal. Por su parte Green, el auténtico padrino se encontraba impaciente por largar a todos de su gimnasio, aunque aún así o podía evitar sentirse contento porque sus dos más grandes amigos en todo Kanto se casarían en él y por parte de Ruby, simplemente se sentía orgulloso de haber confeccionado aquel smoking para su senpai Red, muy a pesar de que tuvo que hacerlo estando su senpai en un estado incompletamente ebrio para ese momento y lo complicado que le fue hacerlo porque a cada rato Red se estaba quitando la ropa y diciendo _"soy el mejor stripper del mundo"_, hasta que le quitaron eso Green y Gold con la pregunta del padrino.

Mientras que en la llegada de Yellow, todo mundo se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta, ya que la chica sencilla que le gustaba vestir con ropa cómoda de campo y un sombrero de paja, ahora parecía más hermosa y delicada como una flor primaveral, sonrojando a todo hombre que le veía, incluyendo a Red que no paraba de quitar su mirada de ella al verla cruzar el atrio hasta el altar.

- Bien hermanos – habló Gold mientras tosía para llamar la atención de todos los presentes –, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de mis dos grandes senpais de Kanto, Red-sensei y Yellow-senpai en santo matrimonio y…

- Ya, ve a la parte final – gritó Blue desde su lugar, causando la atracción de muchas miradas acusadoras.

- Iba a hacerlo de todas formas ya que no me sé toda la ceremonia, jeje.

A todo mundo casi se cae de sus asientos por escuchar eso de parte de Gold, pero en cierto modo, nadie que fuera a remplazar a un ministro de último momento se sabría toda la ceremonia por completo, así que era de esperarse algo como eso.

- Hehem… Como decía – continuó Gold para llamar la atención –. Estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de estas dos grandes personas en santo matrimonio.

- _"Ni tan santo si es que la oficia él_" – se dijeron todo mundo en sus mentes mientras veían seriamente al criador.

- Si alguien tiene un motivo para que esta pareja no se case, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – cuando Gold dijo eso, muchas miradas cayeron sobre Misty, quien estaba muy sonrojada y ofendida por ello.

Ya había aceptado la derrota, que la vieran así era en realidad lo peor. Pero cuando todo parecía apuntar que nada iba a pasar, una voz femenina se escuchó en el fondo.

- ¡Yo!

- ¿P-P-Plattinum? – dijeron todos sorprendidos al ver como la chica rica de Sinnho levantaba la mano, atrayendo la atención.

- ¿P-Por qué motivo, chica rica? – preguntó tan sorprendido como molesto por su interrupción Gold para obtener una respuesta.

- Por nada en especial, solo quería intentar esto. Siempre leo algo así en los libros de mi casa y quería saber cómo se siente decirlo – respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que todos cayeran de sus asientos.

- Hehem, bien, como fue falsa alarma creo que debemos continuar – mencionó Gold tosiendo un poco sonrojado por la ocurrencia dicha por la chica de Sinnoh –. ¿Los novios tienen sus votos?

Esperando Gold a que no fuera así debido al corto tiempo que se dejó para preparar la boda, la joven pareja le sorprendió con lo contrario al asentir al mismo tiempo con un rostro decidido y a la vez sonrojado.

- B-Bien, en ese caso que inicie el novio con sus votos – dijo el "padre" Gold resignado pues era la parte aburrida de las bodas.

- Huhum, ok… – tosió Red un poco mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas –. Y-Yellow…

La mencionada tornó la tonalidad de su rostro de un rojo tenue a uno intenso, haciendo que se sorprendiera un poco, pues esperaba que se hubiera desmayado al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Red el día de su boda, se sentía contenta con ese milagro, pero aún seguía temblando de los nervios.

- Yellow… – repitió de nuevo Red, evitando que su voz se quebrara –. Tú has sido la persona que más me ha apoyado y ayudado desde que nos conocimos, la persona más valiente y admirable que conozco a pesar de lo pequeña que eres, has superado grandes retos. Verte aquí me hace sentir muy afortunado de compartir mi vida contigo, y aunque no sé qué haya hecho yo para que estemos los dos aquí, frente a frente, prometo ser leal a ti, y dedicar mi vida a hacerte feliz, como tú lo has estado haciendo.

- Y-Y… Ahora la novia, p-puede dar sus votos también – continuó Gold sonrojado y con una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos, denotando lo sentimental que se estaba poniendo.

- R-Red-san… E-Es decir… R-R-R-Red… _"Ay qué vergüenza"._

Para Yellow le era complicado quitarle el san a Red, pero sí de partir de ese momento ambos iban a compartir sus vidas juntos, tendría que acostumbrarse a quitarle el honorífico de su nombre.

- R-Red – volvió a retomar sus palabras luego de respirar profundamente –. Tú has sido la persona más importante en mi vida también, eres quien me dio el valor que ahora tengo, me has enseñado muchas cosas y te admiro porque siempre tratas de hacer lo necesario para ayudar a los demás, y das lo mejor de ti sin retroceder ni un momento. Es por eso que yo también daré lo mejor de mí para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas, porque te amo Red…

Ante estas últimas palabras ocultó un poco su rostro debajo de su cabello debido a la vergüenza que sentía al revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos a la persona que amaba.

Todos los invitados miraban aquella declaración mutua de amor con sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, inclusive Green y Silver, quienes aún se veían serios, estaban totalmente sonrojados y varias lágrimas brotaban de sus mejillas, como un par de estatuas serias que lloraban. Mientras que con el padre Gold, un gran llanto de alegría se escuchaba de donde estaba parado.

- N-No se preocupen… Sniff… N-No son lágrimas sentimentales… S-Son, legendarias lágrimas masculinas… B-Bueno, a lo mejor si son algo sentimentales… Lo siento chicos, no puedo soportarlo.

Sin dar aviso de lo que iba a hacer, Gold abrazó efusivamente a sus senpais y lloró de alegría por vivir para poder ver cómo se casaban sus dos grandes amigos, al grado de casi asfixiarlos.

- Oiga padre "llorón", ya termine con la boda – se quejó Misty quien igual estaba al borde de lágrimas como el resto de los invitados, aunque igual de felicidad por ver a la persona que ama feliz con su rival.

- L-Lo siento, por eso no me gusta tanto ir a las bodas… – se disculpó mientras volvía a tratar de reincorporarse en su papel –. En fin, como iba diciendo, ahora los declaro… M-Marido y… M-Mujer… R-R-Red-sensei, puede besar a la novia – terminó pidiéndole a Red, Gold mientras volvía a llorar en su lugar limpiándose las lágrimas con su sotana.

Ambos no tardaron en cumplir aquella orden, mientras en el fondo se podía oír de parte de todos los invitados un "que vivan los novios" a todo pulmón, seguidos de varios aplausos.

_…_

_Al finalizar la boda, la luna de miel de los recién casados fue arreglada de antemano por Blue, quien al ganar la apuesta que tenía con Gold, benefició a la causa esperando a que le dieran sobrinos apenas llegaran al hotel que reservó para ambos en las playas de Vermillon._

_Gold continuó llorando en el altar, siendo consolado por Crystal, quien al ver aquel lado tan sentimental que tenía el chico de googles, sintió una gran atracción por él. Meses más tarde empezaron a salir como novios y una semana después anunciaron a sus amigos su relación. Dos años después anunciaron a sus amigos que se iban a casar y que estaban esperando un bebe._

_En la fiesta de los novios, Green fue emborrachado por Blue, y accidentalmente o a lo mejor con intensiones previamente planeadas, terminaron teniendo relaciones íntimas en el gimnasio de Viridian, exactamente en el altar, ya que se había vaciado el lugar. A la mañana siguiente, Green decidió hacerse responsable de sus actos y se hicieron novios._

_Green renunció a su puesto como líder de gimnasio de Viridian, o más bien fue expulsado luego de que se enteraran de lo que ocurrió con Blue en las instalaciones. Red tomó el cargo del gimnasio, donde ahora vive con Yellow y por su parte Green se convirtió en investigador como su abuelo, viviendo junto con Blue en su ciudad natal._

_Por el lado de Misty, ella se convirtió en madrina de los hijos de Red y Yellow, siendo la tía más feliz del mundo, al poder ir a jugar con ellos todos los fines de semana. Ella y Yellow pasaron de ser rivales a las mejores amigas._

_Silver al regresar a Jotho para buscar a su padre, se encontró con una chica castaña, con quien tomó una relación intima con ella al viajar juntos, dejando de lado el tema de su padre, estableciéndose en Goldenrod como su protector en caso de que reaparezca el Team Rocket nuevamente en aquella ciudad._

_Bill y Daisy les pasó lo mismo en la fiesta de los novios, que a Green y Blue, Green cuando se enteró de que su hermana estaba embarazada, casi asesina a Bill, hasta que decidió hacer que esos dos se casaran de inmediato por intimidación de su abuelo y su hermana._

_Ruby y Sapphire decidieron hacerse novios luego de que por un golpe en la cabeza, logró hacer que Ruby "recordara" lo sucedido en la isla espejismo y en aquel combate final contra los legendarios, al escaparse de su boca algunos detalles de su niñez. Semana después de novios, su padre le obligó a casarse y que le dieran nietos pronto._

_Rald quien había ido a probar los demás frentes de batalla de las demás regiones, comenzando de cero nuevamente con la de Hoenn, inicio un viaje al culminarla con éxito con Anabel. En el frente de Sinnoh ambos empezaron a formalizar su relación._

_En Sinnoh, Platinum sentía interés por lo que tenían sus demás amigos al recibir muchas invitaciones para bodas, y aunque sus libros no le decían exactamente lo que era estar en una relación, Diamond fue quien le ayudó a saber lo que es, enamorándose ella de él, casándose un día después de hacerse novios._

_Por el lado de Pearl, se convirtió en el sucesor de su padre en el frente de Batalla, y fue quien peleó con Emerald cuando llegó a retar el frente de su región, aparte de ayudar a Rald a descubrir sus sentimientos por Anabel._

_…_

Pasaron dieciocho años después de la boda entre Red y Yellow y como siempre era costumbre reunirse entre ellos por lo menos una vez cada dos meses en el gimnasio de Red, lo cual ponía contento a Green, ya que podía desquitarse con su amigo las veces que organizaban fiestas en el gimnasio sin su autorización.

En la ruta 2 una mujer pelirroja, madura, caminaba con un par de cajas de regalos y seguida de una linda Azulmarril shiny quien le ayudaba también con otro par de cajas de regalos, ambas iban compartiendo una enorme sonrisa. Pero antes de llegar a su destino, fueron derribadas por un par de niños que saltaron sobre ellos a modo de saludo.

- Tía Misty, tía Misty. Bienvenida de vuelta – anunció la más pequeña de los niños que habían saltado en emboscada.

Ella era una pequeña de 12 años, rubia de ojos rojizos, rasgos llamativos que denotaban la herencia de sus padres, aunque se le veía algo hiperactiva.

- Azuchu, bienvenido también – dijo el pequeño que había también saltado sobre el pokémon conejo amarillo.

Este era un niño de 6 años, de cabellos oscuros como la noche y ojos verdes claros, aunque él se veía más encariñado con el conejo shiny de su tía como lo hacía su hermana.

- Hola Amber, siempre tan hiperactiva como tu padre – dijo entre risas la mujer pelirroja que abrazaba y jugaba con la pequeña que tenía sobre de ella.

- Si, aunque lamento sobre lo de las cajas – se disculpó ella con la cara sonrojada por la pena que sentía sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- No hay problema, sabía que pasaría – le respondió tranquilizando a la pequeña y revolviendo sus cabellos.

- ¿Y qué hay dentro tía Misty? – preguntó el pequeño curioso luego de levantarse de la Azulmarril de su tía.

- Son regalos para mis sobrinos favoritos, Orange – le contestó al pequeñín mientras recogía algunas de las cajas.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué genial tía, gracias! – dijo una emocionada Amber mientras recogía todas las cajas y las cargaba sobre su espalda –. Yo las llevaré a casa tía, tengo muchas ganas de saber qué hay dentro de ellas.

Y al terminar de decir eso, salió corriendo dejando una estela de polvo en el camino.

- A-Amber, no tan rápido, te vas a caer con todo y cajas – gritó un preocupado Orange tratando de seguir a su hermana mayor.

- Tranquilo Orange, estará bien. Mejor vayamos a casa – le pidió a su sobrino tomando su mano y guiándolo a casa.

- E-Está bien tía Misty – respondió él pequeño sonrojado y nervioso, caminando a su lado y tomando con su otra mano la pata de la Azulmarril de su tía.

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio de Viridian, parecía llevarse una pequeña fiesta, tanto en el interior como en el exterior.

- Y diga entonces Red-sensei. ¿Cuántos aspirantes a ser el siguiente campeón de la liga has derrotado? – preguntó un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos ambarinos, sosteniendo un vaso con Whiskey al actual líder de gimnasio de Viridian.

- Hum… Creo que en este mes fueron 128 los que perdieron, 20 de ellos volvieron a retarme y de ahí ganaron 5.

Respondió él sujeto a quien le preguntaron, de cabellos oscuros igual y ojos rojizos, tratando de recordar a los retadores que tuvo en las primeras dos semanas que tuvo de batallas mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

- Vaya que eres un presumido Red... ¡Hic!... – fue lo que dijo el hombre castaño y ojos verdes que estaba a su lado tomando una copa de vino.

- O-O-Oye Green, cálmate. Solo estaba respondiendo lo que preguntó Gold – dijo un apenado Red luego de darse cuenta de su respuesta.

- Green-senpai, parece que usted bebió de más – continuó Gold mirando de reojo a su superior.

- N-No es así… ¡Hic! – respondió un molesto Green tratando de defenderse sin éxito.

- Creo que si bebiste demasiado Green, será mejor que me des tu copa – le dijo Red con una gotita en la mejilla por ver a su amigo así de ebrio, que le parecía gracioso.

- O-Oye, no hagas eso, es mía... ¡Hic!... Además, la necesito, no sabes cómo es trabajar en el laboratorio y evitar que mis hijos hagan travesuras... ¡Hic! – respondió Green como un niño pequeño tratando de quitarle la copa de vino de las manos de Red.

- ¿Y por qué no los dejas con sus abuelos? – sugirió Gold tratando de solucionar la situación que pasaba el castaño.

- Ellos igual trabajan conmigo en el laboratorio... ¡Hic!... Y no son muy atentos... ¡Hic!... Creo que por eso es que no vieron cuando se robaron a Blue... ¡Hic!... – respondió aún molesto el castaño luego de tumbarse en su asiento.

- ¿Y el profesor Oak? – preguntó Red ahora.

- Creo que ya está muy viejo... ¡Hic!... Para eso, a veces se la pasa preguntando si son niño o niña a sus bisnietos... ¡Hic!... – le respondió con notoria pena.

- ¿Y qué hay de Daisy-san? – volvió a sugerir Red sacando una tercera solución.

- No puedo dejarlos con Daisy, porque ella vive con ese bueno para nada de Bill y me desagrada… ¡Hic!... Mucho – volvió a dar una respuesta negativa y esta vez solo hizo reír un poco a sus amigos.

- Si que eres exigente – rió un poco Red dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Green.

- ¡No soy un niño! ¡Auch! – luego de tratar de quitarse la mano de Red de su cabeza, se cayó solo de su asiento, causando las risas de sus dos amigos.

- ¡Papiii!

Luego de aquella caída, dos pequeños niños llegaron y saltaron en la espalda del investigador pokémon castaño que estaba tirado sobre su trasero en el suelo.

- Niños, no griten tan alto – les regañó Green a sus dos pequeños y tapándose los oídos por el grito que le dieron.

- Jejeje, parece ser que ya le dio resaca, senpai – rió Gold mientras miraba con gracia aquella escena de Green con sus hijos.

- Lo sentimos – respondieron ambos al unisonó agachando sus cabezas en señal de disculpa.

Ambos pequeños eran muy diferentes. El mayor de ellos era un chico de 11 años, ojos azules que heredó de su madre y con la misma actitud que ella, pero su alborotado cabello era castaño como el de ambos padres, su nombre era Jade y era el rival de Amber. Mientras tanto, su hermana menor, Aqua, tenía 8 años y aparte de tener el mismo tono de cabello de sus padres, lo tenía igual de largo que su madre y los mismos ojos de su padre, aparte de ser algo seria como él, le gustaba ser consentida por él, ya que de grande quiere ser una investigadora como él y su familia.

- Ya Green, no te enojes con ellos. No tienen la culpa de que seas una bestia – le regañó Red mientras cargaba a su sobrina –. ¿Verdad Aqua?

- Papá no es una bestia, tío Red – se quejó ella haciendo un mohín por el comentario a su padre.

- Bueno, a veces lo es – murmuró Jade, quien miraba hacía el otro lado con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa.

- Oigan, dejen de hablar de mi… ¡Hic!... A mis espaldas… ¡Hic! – se quejó aún Green mientras tomaba a su hijo entre sus brazos y le revolvía sus cabellos con su nudillo.

- ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Ya, papá! ¡Lo siento! ¡En verdad lo siento! – gritó entre alaridos tratando de salir del agarre de su padre.

- Jajajaja, vaya senpai. Si que se divierte con sus hijos – rió Gold divertido de ver aquella escena de padre e hijo.

- ¡No!... ¡Hic!... ¡Es así!... ¡Hic!... – respondió molesto y sonrojado mientras seguía aplicando castigo a su hijo.

- Papá. ¿Sabes que mamá te va a matar por tomar de más, verdad? – comentó ahora Aqua sentada en el regazo de su tío mirándole sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

- No creo que lo mate – dijo Red mientras aferraba a Aqua a él –. Tu madre está igual bebiendo con tus tías, así que no creo que le haga nada.

- Y aparte, a lo mucho que le haría Blue-senpai a Green-senpai, sería solo matarlo de se… ¡¿Buh?!

Antes de terminar su comentario Gold, su boca fue tapada por la mano de Red antes de terminar su frase pervertida, enfrente de su sobrina.

- Gold. Ahora no es momento de hablar de eso, hay niños presentes – le regañó Red mientras que con su otra mano hacía la señal de que se callara.

- Bueno, bueno. Ustedes le quitan la diversión a todo – se quejó Gold mientras volvía a darle un trago a su Whiskey.

- Por cierto, ¿Crystal no se enojará de que no andes cuidando a los niños? – preguntó curioso Red mientras jugaba con Aqua, quien parecía entre divertirse y molestarse con el comportamiento infantil de su padre y hermano.

- No hay problema, sensei. Los dejé jugando con mi equipo, seguro se andan divirtiendo mucho.

- Este… Tío Gold… Mis primos… - la voz de Aqua algo nerviosa llamó la atención del ojiambar.

- ¿Si Aqua? ¿Qué les pasa a tus primos? – preguntó Gold con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro sin notar lo alarmada que parecía Aqua.

- Ellos acaban de iniciar un incendio… – le informó apuntando firmemente y con decepción a Gold a una ventana donde se podía ver que efectivamente algo se quemaba.

- Gold… ¿Tienes seguro médico? – cuestionó Red entre enfadado y preocupado.

- Ham… Si. ¿Por qué? – respondió dudoso el mencionado con una sensación de terror correrle por la espalda.

- Porque Crystal te matará por descuidar a tus hijos – comentó Red mientras le daba un empujón para que se levantara de su asiento –. Así que ve a arreglar lo que sea que hayan hecho.

- S-Si, de inmediato porque seguro me va a hacer algo peor que matarme… ¡Gulp!... – se dijo mientras buscaba a sus hijos con la mirada y tragaba duro -. Dejarme una semana sin sexo…

Mientras el resto del grupo reía al ver a Gold desaparecer para buscar a sus hijos, estos pequeñines se encontraban mirando con alegría a ver como el equipo de su padre trataba de apagar el incendio que habían iniciado luego de tratar de levantar al pobre Explotaro que solo quería dormir en paz.

- ¡Niños! ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? – anunció Gold al llegar mirando la gran llamarada que se había agrandado frente a él.

- Nada papá. Solo jugamos - respondió uno de sus hijos con un rostro inocente.

- Es cierto, estábamos jugando a los bomberos - comentó su hermana menor mientras empujaba a Politaro hacia el fuego y cargando con otra mano un balde de agua.

Ambos niños eran su hijo mayor, Copper, de 10 años, su aspecto era similar a su padre, con la única diferencia que su color de cabello y ojos era al de su madre Crystal, ambos eran de un azul cristalino, aunque se parecía en su padre en aspecto igual había heredado de su madre la actitud serena y madura de ella; por otro lado, su hermana menor Opal, de 8 años era idéntica físicamente a su madre, igual con la variación de color de cabellos oscuros de su padre y los mismos ojos ambarinos, aparte de heredar la misma actitud confianzuda e inmadura de él. Ambos se habían propuesto a hacer un pequeño incendio _"controlado"_ en el patio para luego apagarlo con el equipo de sus padres, donde Opal usaba a Politaro y Copper a Chumee y Archy. Era claro que Gold estaba como loco al ver que ese _"pequeño"_ incendio cómo lo catalogaron sus hijos, no era tan pequeño como creían, y si no lo apagaba de inmediato, el patio de Red no iba a ser el único quemado.

- Copper, Opal, mejor vayan adentro con sus primos y asegúrense que su madre tenga una copa de alcohol llena en su mano - comandó de inmediato Gold mientras se acomodaba sus googles que tenía colgados de su cuello -. Yo me encargaré de esto.

- No es justo papá, te quieres quedar con todo el crédito - se quejó Opal mientras daba un paso al frente.

- Tranquila Opal, papá no hará eso... Pero... ¿Por qué quieres que mamá tenga un vaso de alcohol lleno en su mano? - cuestionó Copper mientras retiraba a su hermana por las malas.

- Porque si toma mucho alcohol a lo mejor y ni me regaña cuando lleguemos a casa, ni a ustedes porque estará muy avergonzada como para molestarse con nosotros - respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, luego de agruparse con su equipo.

- En verdad que le tienes mucho miedo a mamá - comentó Copper al mirar a su padre con una gota de sudor resbalando por su mejilla.

- Pues da miedo cuando se enoja. Solo espero que papá no se lleve el crédito - murmuró por lo bajo Opal mientras su hermano mayor le llevaba de la mano al interior del gimnasio.

Mientras el incendio era apagado por el criador pokémon, la mencionada madre de estos chiquillos se encontraba teniendo una agradable charla con sus amigas, quienes parecían compartir historias entretenidas sobre su vida familiar.

- Parece ser que hoy tenemos a dos embarazadas entre nosotros, muchas felicidades a ambas - anunció una animada castaña, elevando su copa de vino al aire mientras festejaba que sus dos amigas esperaran un nuevo integrante para su familia.

- Blue-san, debes tranquilizarte. Aunque me alegra que Red y yo tengamos a una nueva integrante en la familia - dijo la rubia intentando calmar a su amiga.

- ¿Una? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya saben que sera niña? - dijo ahora Crystal con suma emoción mientras acortaba distancia hacia la rubia.

- Así es Crystal-san. Se llamará Viridi, por el bosque Verde, Red-san y yo decidimos que sería lo mejor - confirmó Yellow acariciando su estómago con una pequeña sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

- Es un lindo nombre - dijo Sapphire ilusionada mientras miraba con ternura a su senpai.

- Y tu, Sapphire, no puedo creer que vayas a tener otro bebe. Yo pensaba que con lo amanerado que es tu esposo solo te iba a cumplir una vez - rió divertida una hermosa mujer castaña, luego de dejar su comentario sobre la pareja de Hoenn.

Mientras escuchar este comentario, la mencionada se aferró a su pequeño hijo de año y medio, llamado Cobalt, quien tenía el mismo color de sus ojos y de cabello que los de ella, el cual se encontraba muy cómodamente dormido sus brazos.

- ¿A-A qué te refieres, Blue-senpai? - respondió sonrojada y molesta Sapphire luego de aquella indirecta.

- Calma, Sapphire-san. Recuerda que no debes de enojarte por la salud de tu bebe - le retuvo de sus actos violentos una mujer de cabellos dorados mientras sujetaba sus manos.

- T-Tiene razón, Yellow-senpai. Pero me sigue molestando que sigan diciendo que Ruby es... Bueno, sé que suele ser algo raro, pero no lo es - respondió Sapphire una vez calmada y haciendo un mohín con su respuesta.

- Ya, ya. Al menos es un buen padre y te prometió enseñar a tus niños a no ser tanto como él - dijo ahora una mujer de cabello largo color azulado mientras tomaba un trago de su whisky.

- Si, pero no es que me desagrade ese lado suyo, solo que no me gustaría que se burlasen de mis hijos por ser tan afeminados... Bueno, no con mi pequeña Lane, con ella si quiero que sea como él, seguro va a ser muy linda - comentó ella con un resplandor iluminado en sus ojos, similar a los de su esposo cuando oye hablar de algo súper lindo para sus gustos.

- ¿Ya te dijeron que va a ser una niña? Que maravillosas noticias - dijo de sorpresa una animada Yellow quien se acercó más a la castaña.

- Vaya, Sapphire. Se nota que esperabas tener una hija también - ahora fue Blue la que habló con igual estado de animo que su amiga.

- Si, y más que nada. Quiero ver los lindos vestidos que Ruby tiene preparados para ella - comentó Sapphire con estrellas en los ojos y con ambos colmillos de fuera.

- Parece que en lugar de una hija, quieres una muñeca, jajaja... ¡Hic!... - se burló ésta vez Crystal mientras sujetaba un trago de ron en el aire, algo que sobresaltó a todas.

- ¿C-Crystal?... - preguntó una asustada Yellow a la peliazul.

- ¿S-Si, senpai?... ¡Hic!... ¿Q-Qué pasa?... ¡Hic!...

- ¿Cuantos tragos llevas? - cuestionó la rubia un poco temerosa de la reacción de Crystal.

- ¿C-C-Cuantos?... ¡Hic!... Solo uno... ¡Hic!...

En eso, Blue se dio cuenta que los hijos de Crystal estaban aguantándose la risa atrás de su madre, y además de eso, ambos estaban rodeados de varias bebidas alcohólicas cerca de donde se sentaron, a lo que ella como la buena tía que es, les dio un guiño travieso y tomó a Crystal por los brazos.

- Ay amiga. Parece que no aguantas el alcohol - rió ahora Blue, molestando a la aludida.

- S-Si lo hago... ¡Hic!... Soy mejor aguantando, no como a alguien que conozco... ¡Hic!... - se quejó Crystal, haciendo un mohín y portándose como una niña.

- Esto será muy divertido, fufufufu - susurró Blue en ese momento, porque tendría pase libre a hacerle una gran cantidad de preguntas indecorosas a su amiga mientras estaba en ese estado.

- Hem... Creo que deberíamos intentar llevar a Crystal-senpai a tomar aire fresco... - dijo de inmediato Platinum, un tanto incómoda al notar la situación luego de quitar su mirada de su libro.

- Sería bueno, pero primero quiero divertirme, jojojo - rió Blue divertidamente mientras sacaba su teléfono y activaba la grabadora.

- Pobre Crystal-san... Al menos los niños son buenos en proteger a su padre - dijo ahora Yellow cabizbaja por la situación que ocurría frente a ella.

Pasando de la situación penosa en que se encontraba Crystal, en la cocina del gimnasio, Ruby se encontraba preparando unas galletas para los niños y unas especiales para Sapphire. En la cocina se encontraban también Wally, Diamond y Anabel, con quienes igual le ayudaban y se encontraban teniendo una conversación igual de animada que sus senpais.

- ¿Así que es cierto que tendrás una hija, Ruby-kun? - preguntó el peliverde ninja a Ruby, mientras aplastaba la masa para galletas.

- Es muy cierto Wally. Ya la espero con ansias.

- Vaya, tienes suerte Ruby de tener una niña - dijo Anabel con un tono malhumorado mientras amasaba la pasta para las galletas.

- Parece que quieres una niña también, Anabel-san,

Comentó un adulto Diamond acercándose con unas galletas que venía comiendo junto con su hijo Paladium, quien al parecer era igual de tragón que su padre, pero su aspecto era similar al de su madre, Platinum, viéndose un poco serio pero a la vez tímido al ocultarse detrás de su padre y tener un cabello alaciado y corto.

- No es que no me agrade tener niños, pero me gustaría saber cómo es cuidar una niña.

Respondió Anabel con mejor humor mientras miraba por la ventana a sus dos hijos, Topp y Hide, teniendo una batalla pokémon junto a su padre Emerald como asesor, mientras en el otro lado estaba uno de sus primos batallando igual, aunque ellos dos se parecían más en apariencia a su madre, pero eran igual de inquietos que Emerald, solo que Topp, el mayor de 8 años, era un tanto más serio que su hermano menor, de 6 años. Aunque ambos pequeños tenían una actitud hiperactiva como el padre, el mayor era más serio que el menor, denotando la herencia de su madre, aparte del color de su cabello y con una coleta corta, mientras que Hide tenía el mismo tono que su padre y era totalmente un inmaduro. Algo por lo cual demostraba el interés de ella en tener una hija.

- Seguro sería interesante ver cómo te llevarías con una pequeña - dijo Ruby mientras hacía figuras con la masa para galletas.

- Pero más interesante sería ver cómo esta sería con sus hermanos - comentó Dia divertido por los hermanos mayores que tendría que soportar.

- No digas algo como eso que me daría escalofríos que tuviera una actitud similar a ellos.

- Fue una broma, si le enseñas bien, seguro sus hermanos se comportarían mejor para darle un buen ejemplo - continuó Dia mientras daba otra galleta a Paladium.

- Hablando de niñas. ¿Y tu hija Diamond? - preguntó el ojirrojo quitándo de la mano del pequeño Paladium la cuchara que usó para las galletas.

- ¿Platina? Está con Pearl ahora mismo, creo que salieron a jugar con alguno de los niños de Silver-senpai.

Y eso era exactamente lo que ocurría a las afueras del gimnasio en el jardín cercano al campo de batalla que usaron los hijos de Emerald, Hide y Topp, para combatir contra los hijos de Silver, Soul, una niña de 10 años, con un cabello igual de largo que el de su padre pero con el color castaño de su madre y ojos platinados, viéndose muy seria en la batalla, pero teniendo la misma actitud juguetona que su madre; mientras que su hermano mayor Dark de 12 años, con el color de cabello oscuro como su abuelo pero con un brillo rojizo, es similar a Giovanni en ser frío y calculador, pero tan inocente como su padre. Aunque Silver estaba siendo igual que Rald, como el asesor para la batalla doble que estaban realizando sus hijos, aunque atrás de él en su lado del campo se encontraba su esposa Kotone, vislumbrando como se lucía su esposo en ser un buen maestro para sus hijos y también se encontraba junto a ella su padre, Giovanni, quien parecía estar muy contento al jugar con su nieto Vibranium quien es el mayor de todos de 15 años. que está de la misma altura que su hermano Dark, es el más rebelde de los tres, por lo cual se lleva bien con su abuelo, aparte de verse similar a él, pero con el cabello largo.

Aunque la batalla que se estaba llevando entre ellos se ponía muy pareja al tener buenos estrategas como padres, cerca de donde se llevaba la pelea, bajo un árbol se encontraba Pearl con su ahijada Platina, quien tenía 5 años, su actitud era muy soñadora e inocente, y su apariencia era similar a la de su madre, pero con los ojos azules y junto a ella se encontraba la hija de Silver y Kotone, Alma, la menor de todos sus hermanos de 7 años, igual de pelirroja que su padre y con el peinado de su madre e igual de traviesa que ella, que solo le daban problemas al pobre de Pearl quien no paraba de perseguirlas alrededor del árbol.

- Oigan niñas, no corran - decía un agotado Pearl mientras se apoyaba en el árbol de tanto jugar con ellas.

- Ay tío. Debes de ponerte en forma - se quejó Platina riéndose de Pearl, haciéndolo enojar, en cierto modo le recordaba a su mejor amigo con el tener ganas de darle un golpe en su cabeza.

- No debes hablar así de tus mayores.

- Creo que tiene razón, Platina, solo es viejo tío Pearl.

- Mejor ni hablen que me van a hacer llamar a sus padres - se quejó nuevamente Pearl, sin lugar a dudas esas dos niñas le harían sacar de quicio.

Pero antes de que atentara contra las pequeñas, un pequeño golpe a su espalda lo hizo fijar su atención a lo que sea que le hubiera dado.

- Tío Pearl. Mira lo que tía Misty nos trajo de regalos a mi hermano y a mí - dijo una emocionada Amber brincando de un lado a otro con un pobo.

- Ustedes niñas en verdad que solo saben hacer travesuras - confesó Pearl riendo al caerse de espaldas sobre el árbol en el que se encontraba.

- Eres un aburrido tío - se quejaron todas al unisono para luego reírse sin intensión de burla.

- A todo esto. ¿Dónde está ahora tu tía?

- No sé, yo solo estuve abriendo regalos. Creo que está con Orange adentro.

- Hum, creo que sé qué estará haciendo, jeje - dijo Pearl suspirando y mirando a dirección del gimnasio -. En fin, sigamos jugando.

- Pero te vas a quejar luego - dijo Platina con un tono molesto.

- Si, pero ahora jugaran contra mi equipo.

- No es justo - gritaron las tres escapando de Pearl quien ahora estaba divirtiéndose.

Mientras tanto en el interior del gimnasio, la pelirroja líder de gimnasio se encontraba paseando con Orange y Azumarril, viendo lo alegres que eran todos los Dex holders con sus parejas e hijos, sin duda le hubiera gustado ser feliz teniendo una familia como todos ellos, pero al ver al pequeño Orange pegado a su mano, se sentía igual de contenta como si todos ellos fueran su familia, aparte de que adora mucho a los pequeños Orange y Amber que si tuviera sus propios hijos extrañaría demasiado a esos dos, y ahora vendría una tercera integrante en el grupo de hermanos y la esperaba con ansias.

- Tía Misty. ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó curioso Orange a Misty al mirarla fijamente.

- Si, Orange. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - respondió con una sonrisa tranquila al pequeño.

- Es que te ves roja y con lágrimas en tus ojos.

- Ay Orange... Es que en verdad los quiero mucho - dijo Misty abrazando al pequeño en brazos.

- Yo también te quiero mucho - interrumpió aquella conversación una voz que no era de Orange, tomando el hombro de la pelirroja.

- ¿R-R-R-Red?

- Papá, mira lo que nos trajo mi tía a Amber y a mí - saltó emocionado Orange al encontrar a su padre.

- Es maravilloso hijo - le dijo Red a su hijo mientras giraba su vista a la pelirroja que le veía perpleja aún en cuclillas -. ¿Consintiéndolos como siempre?

- No puedo evitarlo. Son maravillosos - confesó Misty sonrojada y con un tono molesto por aquella insinuación.

- Y tu también tía - continuó Orange aún en brazos de su padre.

- Si que lo eres - confirmó Red con una sonrisa.

- M-Muchas gracias por ser parte de su familia - dijo la pelirroja devolviendo la sonrisa a ellos dos.

Sin duda una familia era lo que no le faltaba, pasar tiempo con ellos, con el tipo que amo y sus hijos, y pasar tiempo con su rival en el amor, siendo las más grandes amigas del mundo, era toda la familia que necesitaba y no podía pedir una mejor que esa.

* * *

><p><strong>Red20: <strong>Jajajaja, bueno, sé que habrán muchos que les ha de gustar cómo quedó este final alternativo debido a que hubo mucho cannon, lo que más me gusta, ya que suelo ser algo conservador, jejeje. En fin, estoy seguro que a muchos les habrá gustado los niños que tuvieron, y si hay preguntas sobre lo de Misty sola, es porque en el segundo capítulo alternativo igual Yellow quedó sola, aparte de que ambas estarían con la misma ilusión de formar familia con Red, por otro lado, creo que algunos dirán que Kotone no es personaje de manga, pero queda bien agregarla igual, ¿no? Así complementarían a los indecisos de Johto, jejeje. Bueno, ahora con el siguiente cap. Solo que antes de seguir, aviso que esto sería como un censo para comprobar sus gustos, a lo que si les gustó más de un final, dejen review. Nos vemos.


	9. Capítulo 5-4

**Red20: **Jejeje, bueno, antes de que se pongan a leer este fic, agradezco a todos mis lectores que me han seguido durante toda esta historia y que han sido lo suficientemente pacientes para esperar a ver un nuevo capitulo de este cómico fic. Así que muchas gracias a **Caigdimo, SniperGYS, aleprettycat, mau, yo, Shadeshu Nightray, MS-Taka, Naliaseleniti, Shiemy .nyan, Lolly'PopGlazz Rakzo y Platy368. **Y también agradezco a todos aquellos que me hayan puesto en sus favoritos y han seguido este fic. Muchas gracias a todos.

**Advertencia antes de leer:** Bien, como he mencionado antes, son cuatro finales alternativos, así que si este final no les gusta, no es mi problema, por eso dejo otros tres más que puede que les guste mucho. Así que lean y disfruten, y por supuesto, comenten cual ha sido su final preferido si este o los demás.

**Aviso:** Solo si quieren, en la parte donde vean "..." centrado, yo imagine poner la canción de Earth, Wind and Fire, Boogie Wonderland, en caso de que quieran escucharlo mientras lo leen o alguna de esos tiempos si lo prefieren, jejeje, pues se me vino ya que suena esa parte como las películas viejitas. Como sea, ahora si disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo mañana.<strong>

El campo se lleno de una nube de humo a causa de la explosión causada por los ataques más fuertes de cada uno al chocar uno con otro, dejando ver dentro de la misma un par de sombras que parecían estar paradas frente a frente con un metro de distancia del otro esperando la orden de sus respectivas entrenadoras, pero era muy difícil distinguir quién era quién, hasta que la nube empezaba a disiparse y todos miraban anonadados lo que sus ojos veían y no podían creer.

- ¿E-En serio? - murmuró dubitativo Gold al ver el resultado detrás de la cortina de humo.

- ¿Pero cómo? - dijo Green igual de sorprendido que el oji ámbar.

- No es posible - gritó Sapphire molesta por aquel resultado.

- Esto no puede estar pasando - gritaron al mismo tiempo Yellow y Misty, arrodillándose a la vez sobre el suelo al agotarse todas sus energías.

- Tal parece que es otro empate - mencionó Crystal con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de sonar asertiva ante aquella situación.

- Pero eso no puede estar pasando. Tiene que haber una solución para esto - se quejó Sapphire por aún tener que estar soportando tantos empates.

- Pues yo creo que el destino no quiere que alguna de las dos se queden con Red-sensei... - en el momento en que se dio cuenta de sus palabras, pudo sentir un par de miradas asesinas sobre él que atentaban contra su pervertida vida -. D-Digo, lo que quiero decir es que será mejor que Red-sensei lo decida si es que entre ustedes no se pueden decidir ya que con cualquiera de las dos tendrá que estar por el resto de su vida, jeje... Sí, eso.

Para ambas chicas fue devastador escuchar aquellas anteriores palabras que les decía él, dado a que ellas necesitaban esa victoria. ¿Por qué necesitaban una victoria? Bueno, es porque después de tantos empates, necesitaban algo que les dijera que todo el esfuerzo que hicieron durante esos días no fue en vano, pero con lo último que dijo Gold fue suficiente para hacerlas sentir con un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Si era Red quien decidía, sería lo mejor.

- Me parece perfecto - respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras se cruzaban de brazos.

- Como que esas dos parecen gemelas separadas al nacer - murmuró disimuladamente Sapphire a Ruby por ver la similitud que tenían Yellow y Misty en decir y hacer las cosas.

- Shhh... Que no te oigan o también nos querrán matar - le reprendió Ruby en voz baja para no llamar la atención.

- B-Bueno, mejor llamo a Blue-senpai para decirle que en eso acordaron ustedes dos - dijo Gold tratando de salirse de aquella situación incómoda mientras que sacaba su poke-gear para llamarle a su senpai y rendirle su informe -. H-Hola Blue-senpai.

- ...Hola cariño, dime. ¿A qué hora paso por mí dinero de la apuesta?... - respondió ella risueña del otro lado de la llamada.

- Ham... Este... Yo creo que eso se va a tener que cancelar.

- ...

- ¿Blue-senpai? - preguntó Gold al no tener respuesta de su superior.

- ... ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS QUE SE VA A CANCELAR?!... - gritó ello del otro lado del teléfono.

- C-Cálmese Blue-senpai, todo esto tiene una buena explicación, solo debe de traer a Red-sensei al gimnasio y aquí le explico todo - trató Gold de tranquilizar a Blue, a sabiendas de lo molesta de no haber conseguido nada de dinero con aquella apuesta que tenían entre ellos.

- ... Vale, está bien. Vamos para allá... - se quejó ella luego de colgar la llamada.

- Bien, ahora a esperar a que traigan su premio - dijo Gold sonrientemente luego de girarse a ver a ambas chicas.

- Me parece raro que le llamen _"premio"_ a Red-senpai - comentó Crystal a Silver un tanto extrañada por lo que pasaba.

- No es tan raro. Sería raro si fuera solo un trofeo que colgar en la pared - le respondió como si nada mientras se alejaba del lugar para buscar algo de comer.

- Oye, espera. ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con tu padre últimamente? - gritó Crystal persiguiendo a su amigo debido a tan lúgubre explicación.

- Seguro el padre de Silver-senpai es muy aterrador - comentó Ruby por lo bajo al escuchar dicha conversación.

- ¿Crees que más que tu padre? - preguntó risueña Sapphire tratando de molestarle con ello.

- N-No s-sé si m-más que mi p-padre, pero s-si d-da el m-mismo miedo q-que é-él si es que tiene a p-personas c-como t-trofeos - le respondió nerviosamente atragantándose la boca de solo imaginarse a esos dos sujetos y también de imaginar la colección privada de trofeos de casa de entrenadores sobre una chimenea.

- Hum... Yo no creo que sea tan raro tener trofeos de taxidermia, mi casa de campo está repleta de una vasta colección de ellos - intervino inocentemente Platinum luego de escuchar atentamente la conversación del par de Hoenn.

- ¿S-Señorita, acaso tiene una casa repleta de trofeos humanos disecados? - preguntó un temeroso Pearl.

- Ham... ¿Humanos? No, solo de unas especies que mis padres tienen debido a sus investigaciones - respondió inocentemente ella logrando que el grupo que la veía atentamente respirara con tranquilidad -. ¿Por qué preguntas por trofeos humanos Pearl? Eso es muy cruel - bufó ella sintiéndose molesta por aquella pregunta que le hicieron.

- No es por ser cruel señorita - intervino de inmediato Diamond en el rescate de su amigo -. Lo que sucede señorita es que no escuchó bien que de eso iba la conversación y por eso todos se alarmaron - le informó a ella logrando ponerla apenada por su error, aunque por dentro, ya que en su rostro se le veía su cara de poker totalmente inexpresiva ante todos.

- Ah... Ya lo sabía. No necesitaba esa explicación, pero gracias Diamond - dijo fríamente, logrando poner a muchos con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

- Ham... Será mejor señorita que deje ese mal hábito de decir mentiras - le aconsejó él mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa ante ella como señal de preocupación.

- Que no estoy mintiendo - gritó molesta la señorita al ojiazul, logrando que una gotita de sudor resbalara por la nuca de todos.

- Mejor será dejar las cosas así, Dia - intervino Pearl para dejar el tema como terminado.

A Dia no le quedó de otra, más que el de hacerle caso a su amigo y ayudar con el resto de los dex holders a limpiar el lugar antes de la llegada de Red y Blue para que no sospechara nada de lo que haya pasado dentro del gimnasio y sacara sus propias conclusiones, arruinando así el motivo principal de todo. Solo que en el momento en que ellos dos se retiraban de ahí, Platinum sostenía la mirada hacía su dos preciados amigos, más que nada a su amigo de ojos azules, quien demostraba una gran preocupación hacia ella, logrando dibujar así un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, por el cariño que sentía hacia él y aquella atención y cuidados que le daba todo el tiempo solo por su bien.

Más tarde, en el gimnasio de Viridian City, todo el grupo de dex holders esperaba pacientemente a que llegara aquel par y atravesara aquel umbral para definir de una manera un poco más sensata a lo que habían hecho durante todo ese tiempo en dentro de aquel mismo sitio en el cual se obtenía como resultado final interminable empate. Al reconocer a una de las dos figuras que entraba por la puerta principal, todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, poniendo nervioso al invitado que no tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué le veían de esa forma tan amenazante.

- Ham... Hola chicos - saludó inmediatamente Red con tan natural sonrisa llena de confianza como de costumbre sintiéndose por dentro como si cientos de lanzas fueran pinchándole el cuerpo una por una -. O-Oigan... ¿Por qué todos tienen esa cara como de que comieron algo mal en el desayuno?... Sera que... ¿Green les preparó lo mismo que él se hace para desayunar y por eso se ven tan seri... ¡OUCH! Eso dolió.

- Pues no digas tantas estupideces - le reclamó Green luego de azotarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- Bueno, entonces. ¿Alguien podría hacerme el favor de decirme por qué hay tanta gente aquí y por qué todos me ven como si tuviera la culpa de algo? - preguntó Red sumamente confundido por lo que pasaba a s alrededor.

- Red-sensei... - Gold le llamó la atención a su sensei, haciendo que girara su vista hacia él, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del ojirojo -. Está aquí porque... El equipo Rocket lo busca y lo quiere matar... - le dijo finalmente ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo, creando una sombra donde no se le podían ver sus ojos.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó el mencionado sumamente alterado que no pudo evitar caer de sentón al suelo.

- Nah, es broma sensei... ¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué fue? - gritó luego de haber confesado su fechoría, recibiendo por parte de su mejor amigo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- Para que dejes de perder el tiempo y te pongas serio con este tema.

Gold no captaba lo que a Silver se refería, pero apenas notó como todos veían de soslayo a Yellow y Misty -quienes parecían querer matarlo con la mirada por la tontería que había dicho anteriormente-, para que se diera cuenta que era mejor no hacerlas esperar, porque si seguía perdiendo el tiempo, terminaría masacrado por ellas dos. Así que con un repentino movimiento, aclaró su garganta y volvió a poner una expresión seria y nada sombría para continuar con la explicación.

- Hehem... Ham, sí. Bueno Red-sensei... La verdad es que está aquí por una sola razón. Y esa es...

- ¿Con quién de estas dos bellezas quieres casarte? - le soltó de golpe la pregunta decisiva Blue a Red, logrando dejarlo en un estado de shock.

- ¿C-C-Casarme? - preguntó Red sorprendido y con los ojos como platos sin dar crédito a sus oídos por lo que oía.

- Eso mismo Redcito - le dijo Blue con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- ¡¿REDCITO?! - gritaron todos sorprendidos por aquel diminutivo a Red.

Aunque más que sorpresa para Yellow y Misty eran más bien celos. Nunca él se había dejado decir de una manera tan dulce o tierna como sobrenombre, por lo que se podía sentir su aura asesina de sus cuerpos. Y no solo ellas se sentían así, sino que Silver se sentía igual o más de celoso, se suponía que a él y solo a él, le podía decir ella así de cariño.

- Ham... Este... Me dejaron mucho tiempo con él, no tengo la culpa. Y no nos desviemos del tema - les respondió a todos en un regaño para salirse del embrollo que ella misma se había metido.

Luego de eso, todas las miradas fueron a parar de nuevo contra Red, esperando la respuesta final y definitiva de aquella _"interminable"_ competencia por tenerlo a él como su amor de por vida -y por su cuerpo- de forma _"legal"_.

- Ham... ¿En serio debo de elegir ahora mismo? - preguntó indeciso Red, mientras veía de una a otra el cuerpo de ambas pretendientes.

- ¡SI! - respondieron todos al unísono.

- Ham... Bueno yo... Yo elijo... Elijo...

Red no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Tenía una idea de qué podría pasar si es que se decidía por alguna de las dos y la simple idea de romperle a alguna de ellas el corazón era algo que no quería hacer. Necesitaba ayuda y su mirada fue a parar en alguien específico por esa ayuda que necesitaba.

- Ham... ¡Blue!

Todos los presentes quedaron con los ojos tan abiertos como platos al escuchar aquella "respuesta" y como anteriormente pasó con el malentendido de Blue, tanto las chicas miraban con odió a la castaña por imaginar quien sabe qué cosas había hecho todo ese tiempo que estuvieron compitiendo, con Red, y no solo ellas sino que a Silver lo mismo le pasaba, con la única diferencia de que él se iba a lanzar a golpes sobre su superior por insinuar aquello. Aunque los únicos que evitaban aquel atentado contra su senpai eran Gold y Crystal que estuvieron al pendiente de que su mejor amigo no cometiera suicidio, dado a que si mataba a Red, él lo acompañaría pronto a manos de Yellow y Misty.

- Ham... Este, no es lo que piensan chicos, jejeje - rió nerviosamente Blue tratando de evitar que el malentendido se expanda -. Red, cariño, sé que soy la más linda de todas... Ham, he... O-Oh – al decir eso, sintió de inmediato como las presencias de Yellow y Misty se encontraban muy cerca de ella, por lo que decidió decir otra cosa -. Q-Quiero decir, no te sientas mal, pero no eres mi tipo.

- P-Pero... - Red parecía querer refutar lo que ella decía, pero fue detenido por ella de inmediato.

- Que te digo que no, Red. **No. ¿Entiendes?** - gritó ella histéricamente tratando de calmar la tormenta -. Elije a alguien más.

Red imaginó que si no obtendría ayuda de parte de Blue para poder decidir con quién podría quedarse para pedir su mano en santo matrimonio, en ese caso le pediría consejo a la persona más confiable para él, en una situación tan complicada como esta.

- ¡Green! - pidió Red de inmediato, logrando llamar así toda la atención de los presentes.

Aunque al decir aquel nombre no obtuvo el resultado que tanto esperaba. Todos se veían con el rostro palidecido, como si hubieran visto a un pokémon fantasma en la torre de los recuerdos de Lavender Town. Y más aún con Misty y Yellow, que se les veía como si sus almas se les escaparan de sus cuerpos, si Red era gay, no sabían qué hacer. Y por su parte Gold, solo sentía un fuerte escalofrío subirle por toda su espalda, ya que se imaginaba -exageradamente- todas esas noches en las que dormían juntos en el Mt. Silver y los baños que se daban en las aguas termales. Creía que había vivido en persona lo que a su parecer era la peor película de vaqueros que hubiera visto en su vida.

- ¿Hum?... A mí no me veas, yo no le hago a eso.

Respondió Green luego de darse cuenta que le estaban hablando, dado a que no le prestaba atención alguna a lo que sea que hicieran en su gimnasio.

- P-Pero Green... - la expresión suplicante de Red solo conseguía aumentar las sospechas de los gustos del peleador -. En serio quiero...

- Ya te dije que no - gritó su amigo intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a Red.

- Ham... Entonces... ¿Gold?

- No, espérese sense... D-Digo senpai. Yo le voy a los Elekid, no le hago a lo que quiere - respondió de inmediato el chico de ojos ámbares, con una expresión de sumo terror en su rostro.

- ¿Pero de qué tanto te refieres con eso? ¿Y por qué estás sudando frío? Yo solo quiero que tu...

- Na-ah, no me casaré con usted senpai, eso pídaselo a Green que para eso son los mejores amigos. Y seguro con derechos - le reclamó Gold, habiendo sonrojado a más no poder a Green por aquellas insinuaciones.

Solo que el sonrojo no era de pena, si no de ira. Causándole a Gold un tremendo chichón sobre su cabeza.

- No saques conclusiones tan repugnantes por tu cuenta. Seguro que Red y tu ya hicieron ese tipo de cosas arriba del Mt. Silver y por eso es que tardaban mucho en bajar- con eso basto para que Gold adquiriera aquella misma tonalidad que le había dejado a Green anteriormente en su rostro.

Por otro lado, todos los espectadores de aquella batalla verbal entre el líder de gimnasio de Viridian y el chico de googles de la casa pokémon en New Bark palidecieran y mantuvieran sus quijadas bien abiertas al imaginarse aquellas situaciones entre ellos tres. Claro que hubo unas cuantas excepciones como los inocentes de Rald, Diamond y Platinum que no entendían ni una sola palabra de lo que se decían entre sí –o en el caso especial de Emerald, tener los oídos bien tapados por Crystal–. Y por parte de las chicas contendientes, solo podían imaginar cosas raras al sostener la mirada sobre Gold, donde su mente les traicionaba con su extraña imaginación, visualizando a Red _"engañándolas" _con Gold en las aguas termales de Mt. Silver, tallándose las espaldas muy alegremente, o durmiendo apretados y muy pegados en un fuerte abrazo para _"compartir calor"_, o haciendo quien sabe que cosas dentro de la casa de acampar. Y al sostener su mirada sobre Green, su excesiva imaginación volvía a traicionarlas con imágenes donde Red también las _"engañaba" _con Green, desde citas juntos cuando daban sus _"excusas"_ de ir a entrenar los dos juntos sin que nadie les molestase, o encerrarse en la privacidad de la oficina de Green despojándose toda la ropa que llevasen puesta y tirando todos los objetos que estorbaran sobre el escritorio del chico tsundere.

Todas esas imágenes lograron causarle una terrible hemorragia nasal a ambas chicas y que les hirviera la cabeza, logrando aparecer sobre ellas una ligera nube negra de vapor a causa de sus descontroladas hormonas, aunque desconocían si la causa era por imaginarse a aquellos tres desempeñando aquella hazaña carnal el uno al otro –cosa que envidiaban en esos instantes a Gold y a Green por _"hacerlo"_ con Red antes que ellas– o si el verdadero motivo era por imaginarse en todas aquellas ilusiones a un Red más asertivo y sin nada de ropa, admirando en su mente aquel escultural cuerpo que tenían ganas de devorarse ya. Pero la duda que tenían en esos momentos era el de si podían _"salvar" _a Red, para llevarlo por el buen camino. Y si había una manera de conseguirlo, ¿cómo lo harían y cual será aquella solución? Lo mejor que se les vino a la mente en ese momento fue el de pedir ayuda a las únicas que conocieran que tuvieran la suficiente experiencia con atraer las miradas masculinas, alborotándole las hormonas a los chicos que pasaran frente a ellas.

- Blue-san - dijo de inmediato Yellow luego de pararse frente a su mejor amiga, mientras entrelazaba sus dos manos entre las de la mencionada -. Necesito pedirte algo.

- ¿P-Pedirme algo? - preguntó Blue algo indecisa luego de ver a Yellow a los ojos.

- Crystal-san. También necesito un favor de tu parte - pidió de la misma forma Misty a la chica de coletas azules.

- ¿Q-Qué tipo de favor es el que quieres, Misty-san? - preguntó Crystal igual de indecisa que Blue al ver la mirada decisiva que tenía Misty en sus ojos.

- Quiero que... - ambas chicas susurraron algo al oído de la chica que habían elegido como apoyo, y una vez terminaron de hablar, el resultado fue el siguiente.

- ¡¿QUE QUÉÉÉ?! - gritaron Blue y Crystal al mismo tiempo con los rostros coloreados de un rojo tan intenso, comparado al de un tomate maduro.

- P-Pero Y-Yellow, n-no creo que pueda hacer... - Blue al tratar de hacer cambiar de opinión de Yellow, fue hipnotizada por la tierna mirada de cachorro triste que la rubia le dedicaba, que sentía que perdía esa batalla -. Ay, no puedo decirle que no a esa linda carita tuya, ni a esos hermosos ojos tuyos, ni a... Awww, está bien, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

Fue tan determinada la respuesta de Blue, tanto como extraña la actuación que ambas chicas habían desempeñado frente a todos, a lo que los demás espectadores parecían tener una extraña sensación de lo que ocurriría después, incluso sospechaban de que era demasiado raro las expresiones que tuvieron tanto Blue, como Crytal luego de escuchar aquella misteriosa petición, luego de que entraran en un estado de shock al escuchar las tres respuestas continuas de Red -quien parecía haber desaparecido junto con Ruby, pero nadie se dio cuenta de aquel detalle por estar más atentos al escándalo de las chicas-, por lo que todo parecía señalar que pasaría algo realmente malo frente al resto de los que quedaban.

- ¿Y por qué no Crystal-san? En verdad, en verdad te necesito - le dijo Misty con la voz quebrada y al borde del llanto.

- E-Es que... Yo no... No creo que pueda serte de mucha ayuda... - al mirar como la joven pelirroja se desmoronaba cada vez más frente a ella, un ligero tono carmesí invadió su rostro -. E-Está bien, pero no creo que eso sea la mejor solución para su problema.

- Muchas gracias Crystal-san, y no te preocupes. Todo saldrá muy bien, te lo prometo - le respondió Misty con una gran sonrisa en su rostro luego de componerse de aquel estado -. Además te digo de antemano que también será de mucha ayuda para ti también, así que estoy a tu completo cuidado. ¿Bien? - le dijo mostrando con su sonrisa, un pequeño destello con sus dientes y un guiño, demostrándole plena seguridad de sus palabras.

- B-Bueno... Si tú lo dices de esa manera. P-Pero por favor, también cuida bien de mí - fue la respuesta final de Crystal, con un sospechoso tono nervioso en sus palabras.

Luego de que respondieran con un sí a las misteriosas peticiones de las dos rivales de amor, ambas fueron arrastradas a dos habitaciones diferentes del gimnasio de Viridian. Yellow había llevado a Blue a la oficina de Green y para evitar la intrusión de algún chismoso, cerró la puerta con llave. Mientras que Misty se había llevado a Crystal al baño del gimnasio e hizo lo mismo para que no fueran molestadas por alguien –dejando de paso a Rald solo, y sin seguir entendiendo aún lo que pasaba a su alrededor–.

Pero por el lado de los chicos, estos aún continuaban con si discusión de quien era más gay como para ser el amante informal de Red, en donde el resto del grupo se encargaba de: Pearl y Diamond trataban de que Platinum no intentara de darle sentido a las insinuaciones de aquel par, Silver, Wally y Rald estaban siendo cuidados por Erika quien parecía darse cuenta de lo inocentes de estos tres, mientras tanto, Sapphire trataba de buscar a Ruby, ya que no se dio cuenta de su desaparición –eso y andar paseándose por la cocina del gimnasio a robarse los postres del líder de gimnasio de Viridian de su refrigerador que tenían letreritos que decían _"no tocar, especialmente tu Sapphire"_, a los cuales hizo caso omiso, ya que igual no sabía leer–.

- Le digo Green-senpai que a mí se me hace que usted es más empalagoso con Red-sensei. Por eso es que usted es más que solo su _"amigo"_ – le reclamó el chico de Googles al castaño entre gritos para ganar la pelea que tenían.

- N-No es así, maldición. Si alguien aquí es más gay eres tú. ¿Qué chico llamaría con tanto respeto sensei a alguien que lo entrenó solito en una montaña? – le devolvió la crítica el líder de Viridian, al criador. Cosa que desequilibró al chico.

- Golpe bajo, senpai. Pero hasta donde sé, yo no fui el único que hizo eso. Si no mal recuerdo, usted también fue a entrenar en las montañas con ese tal Chuck – estas palabras lograron hacer que Green sintiera más nervios porque no esperaba que Gold lo supiera.

- E-E-Eso y aquello son dos cosas diferentes. No insultes a mi maestro, tu idiota – reclamó Green totalmente rojo, tanto de vergüenza como de rabia por lidiar con ese pequeño.

- Es lo mismo. Es lo mismo. Maldición senpai, ya perdí todo el respeto hacia usted.

- Que no es así. Tu eres la pareja de Red, no yo.

Mientras la discusión se llevaba a cabo ahí afuera, Ruby y Red, quienes se habían ocultado en _"el cuarto de costura"_ que era un armario que fue usado para el evento de vestido de novia, con el objetivo de discutir sobre el asunto en cuestión.

- ¿R-Ruby? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Red nervioso y con calor debido al poco espacio que había.

- Senpai, hablaremos sobre lo que debe de hacer sobre este asunto – le habló con seriedad mientras atraía su rostro al de él.

- ¿Pero de qué hablan todos ustedes? Me tienen en verdad muy confundido – exclamó Red porque apenas llegó al gimnasio y muchas cosas pasaron rápido frente a él.

- Primero que nada, senpai. ¿Usted es gay? – volvió a preguntar con aquella mirada seria, en la cual se podía ver sus ojos rojizos similares a los de Red con fervor.

- ¿Qué? Oye, suena muy halagador de tu parte y eso, pero lamento decirte que no lo soy. Además, creía que te gustaba Sapphire y…

- ¿Q-Q-Qué? Oiga, cállese, cállese. Yo tampoco soy gay. Solo pregunto porque era muy sospechoso lo que decían Green-senpai y Gold-senpai. ¿Y q-q-quien le dijo que me gusta Sapphire? Yo nunca dije algo como eso.

- ¿Ah, no? Es que parecía que se querían por lo mucho que se coquetean – dijo entre risas Red, haciendo que Ruby solo le viera como si hubiera visto algo decepcionante.

- _"Si Red-senpai es capaz de ver algo como eso… ¿Cómo es posible que no se haya dado cuenta que Misty-senpai y Yellow-senpai lo aman?"_ – se decía a si mismo Ruby luego de verlo de manera lúgubre.

- ¿Y bien Ruby, para qué estamos aquí entonces? – volvió a inquirir Red tratando de averiguar el por qué de ese interrogatorio.

- ¿En verdad senpai es incapaz de darse cuenta por sí mismo? – volvió a preguntar molesto Ruby agitando a Red como muñeco de trapo de sus ropas.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! Oye, me mareas.

- Cállese y dese cuenta de una buena vez de qué va esto – le reclamó molesto mientras seguía _"torturando"_ a su senpai.

Mientras que todos estos asuntos ocurrían en el gimnasio y el armario/cuarto de costura, en el mismo tiempo, en el baño y oficina del líder de gimnasio, dos asuntos similares se estaban llevando a cabo con un tema en común. ¿Cuál es la mejor manera para seducir por completo a Red?

Primero, en la oficina del líder de gimnasio, varios gritos femeninos parecían provenir de ahí, aunque no llamaban tanto la atención como los gritos de los chicos que defendían su hombría, el leve tono que se podía escuchar, podía causar malentendidos.

- ¡Así se hace, sigue así! ¡Más, más rápido! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Más, más! – eran los gritos de una agitada castaña que desbarataba su cabello entre sus manos.

- ¡Blue-san! ¡Blue-san! ¡BLUE-SAN! – eran los gritos, casi gemidos de una pequeña rubia que parecía cansada de repetir el nombre de su amiga.

- ¡Oh, sí cariño! ¡Di mi nombre! ¡Di mi nombre más fuerte! – volvía a gritar en un tono más sexy la mencionada, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

- ¡BLUE-SAN! ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS Y AYUDAME EN SERIO! –gritó nuevamente Yellow totalmente enrojecida por tener que ver a su amiga moverse y gritar como loca.

- Pero si te estoy ayudando Yellow. Un chico ama que su novia le diga ese tipo de cosas cuando hacen…

- ¿Blue-san, aún ni llegamos a esa parte y tu ya estas sacando eso a flote? – gritó una pequeña tomatito rubio que se arrojaba a los golpes contra su amiga.

- Bien, bien. Creo que me salté al final. Pero recuerda que si ganas, tienes que decir todo eso para la noche de bodas.

- No prometo eso, pero ya en serio ayúdame. No quiero perder a Red contra un… Contra un hombre… – volvió a decirle avergonzada Yellow a Blue mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido por aquella idea en su mente.

- E-Esta bien. Tienes razón. Exageré demasiado. E igual no me gustaría saber que Green… – al darse cuenta que se estaba descubriendo y la mirada pícara de Yellow, continuó con lo que quería decir –. Y-Y Gold, fueran… Pues tú sabes. Sería problemático que Red saliera con ellos dos y lo que has luchado aquí fuera en vano. Por lo que si te ayudaré.

- B-Bien – dijo una Yellow más motivada y seria.

- Bueno, primero que nada… Parece como si Red tuviera experiencia en ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Lo dices por las acusaciones que han estado diciendo esos dos? – comentó Yellow preocupada.

- Hem… No me gustaría imaginar que en realidad pasaron esas… Cosas, pero en cualquier caso. Mostrar tus pequeños y adorables pechos desnudos, puede que lo exite un poco al ser tan pequeños que los compararía con los de un chico.

- N-No estoy tan preparada como para eso. Además… Y-Ya no son tan pequeños como antes – dijo orgullosa Yellow tapándose sus pechos por la idea ridícula de Blue.

- Bueno, bueno. Tienes razón. Igual Misty parece que igual tiene pechos pequeños. Así que no es tan problemático.

- Eso no es de ayuda Blue… – dijo Yellow en murmullos y en un rincón deprimida porque los pechos de Misty eran pocos cm más grandes que los suyos.

- Está bien, está bien. Igual si te desnudaras...

- Oye, nada de quitarme la ropa – gritó la pequeña rubia lanzándose a los "golpes" contra Blue.

- Jajajaja, haces cosquillas Yellow.

- Pues un atuendo provocativo sería lo mismo. Tú eres tan penosa que no te lo pondrías.

- ¿Y olvidas que me intentaste poner orejas y colas de Persian para llamar la atención de Red? Terminé desmayada y con Red acorrucándome como mascota sobre sus piernas, mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Fue lindo, pero me dio mucha vergüenza, aparte de que me vio así, como una Persian indefensa.

- Jajajaja, no lo olvido. Todavía tengo fotografías de eso, jajajaja. Debiste de admitir que fue divertido – respondió entre risas Blue al recordar aquel momento vergonzoso de su amiga.

- No lo fue.

- Como sea, ni ser asertiva con él, provocativa, coqueta o tierna funciona con él como para llamar tanto su atención. Más ahora si sabemos que es gay – concluyó la castaña mientras trataba de idear algún plan.

- Blue-san… ¿Hay alguna otra cosa por la cual un chico se siente muy atraído a una mujer? – preguntó Yellow, perdiendo casi todas sus esperanzas de volver a Red un semental.

- Déjame pensar Yellow… Ahora que ese chico pervertido de Jotho igual puede ser gay, ya no sé qué pueda hacer que Red sea normalito – le respondió a su amiga, masajeando su sien, porque sentía dolor en su cabeza al no tener una idea para ayudar a su amiga.

- Tiene que haber algo…

Mientras que en el baño del gimnasio Viridian, la misma situación se llevaba a cabo. Solo que sin los gritos y gemidos que se oían en la oficina del lugar.

- Misty-senpai. Por favor, no.

- Por favor Crystal-san. Te lo pido de rodillas.

- P-Pero no podemos hacer eso… Estaría mal.

- Tú me dijiste que me ayudarías en lo que pudieras.

- Sé que lo dije, pero… Me da pena hacer eso…

- Seré tu perra si me ayudas, pero hazlo – gritó Misty tirada sobre los pies de Crystal, mientras que pataleaba como niña pequeña.

- Pero masajearte tus pechos no harán que crezcan para nada – le gritó Crystal sonrojada por la idea que tenía Misty para llamar la atención de Red.

- Pero mira mis duraznos, son pequeños a comparación de tus melones – dijo molesta Misty mientras apretaba sus pechos con tristeza.

- No con pechos se puede atraer la mirada de los chicos, senpai – gritó una avergonzada Crystal ofendida por aquella deducción de Misty.

- Bueno, sé que igual teniendo buenas piernas. Pero no sé qué gustos tenga Red. Igual puede que ame los grandes traseros, y mírame y compara. Tú tienes más jamón que yo – le reclamó igual de triste por tener a una belleza como Crystal frente a ella.

- D-Deje de usar mi cuerpo como referencia, senpai.

- Pero eso es algo que siempre dice de ti el pervertido de Jotho que está ahí afuera, quien ahora parece que es gay y trata de robarse a Red – volvió a decir Misty tan preocupada que nuevamente se lanzaba contra Crystal para que le auxiliara.

- É-Él no – antes de continuar exaltada, calló y volvió a hablar con un tono más sereno –. No creo que él sea gay. Alguien que lleve mucho rato actuando ser un pervertido con las mujeres y acosándolas, no puede ser gay. Y no creo que Red-senpai lo sea igual – dijo más decidida aún para tranquilizar a Misty y a sí misma.

- Pero es difícil imaginarlo ya. Yo he tratado de llamar su atención muchas veces. Le he coqueteado cuando estamos juntos, aunque a veces lo golpeo inintencionalmente cuando pienso que se va a propasar. O he vestido trajes de baños cortos cuando él me avisa que viene de visita a mi gimnasio, donde igual lo mando a volar con un golpe por verme demasiado mi cuerpo – comentó sus experiencias con Red la pelirroja que solo se ponía avergonzada por contar sus planes fallidos.

- Si senpai, sé exactamente cómo es eso – dijo Crystal al recordar las tonterías que pasa con Gold.

- Una vez traté de ponerme tan tierna como Yellow, poniéndome un vestido amarillo hasta las rodillas, pero terminé dormida sobre su hombro, dejándoselo baboso y golpeándolo por decirme que parecía una niñita. No lo comprendo – reclamó Misty molesta por aquel recuerdo embarazoso.

- Ay, Misty-senpai – rió la peliazul por las tácticas seductoras de su superior.

- Por favor, Crystal-san. Dime cual es la mejor manera para que un hombre se fije en una mujer. Más bien, para que vuelva a interesarse en las mujeres – volvió a pedirle a Crystal con ojos llorosos y colgándose sobre su ropa como si de una niña se tratara.

- E-Es difícil lo que me pide Misty-senpai. No se me ocurre una manera como para hacer que Red preste atención a las mujeres…

- Vamos Crystal-san. De todas las cosas pervertidas que has de escuchar del pervertido de Gold, tienes que recordar alguna que haga un hombre todo una bestia – pidió arrodillada Misty entre llanto, haciendo que a Crystal le cayera una gota de sudor por la sien.

- Senpai… Usted pide demasiado…

Pero como si de un milagro se tratara, a ambas chicas que se encontraban pensando en una ilusión, lograron que dar con la "mejor" solución, para el problema homosexual de Red, y también de Gold y Green. Era algo que les avergonzaría, pero por sus amigas, y para ese par también, tratarían de hacer que ese plan fuera un éxito total para hacerlos heterosexuales. La mejor arma para atraer miradas de un hombre aparte del mismo cuerpo femenino, según ellas dos era.

- Estamos listas – gritaron las cuatro chicas quienes salieron de su escondite llamando la atención de todos.

- Al fin – dijo un aliviado Gold mientras daba un paso al frente de Green –. Ahora díganles a todos que Green-senpai es el más gay de aquí.

- Maldición, que tu eres el más gay. No yo.

Tal parecía que su riña en demostrar su heterosexualidad ante todos no terminaba, haciendo que todos le miraran de forma patética. A excepción de tres holders inocentes que les miraban preocupados.

- ¿A quién importa eso? ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Ruby? – preguntó Sapphire con una natilla de chocolate en su mano.

- Olvida eso de una vez. Nosotras estamos listas – dijeron Crystal y Blue al mismo tiempo a quienes ayudaban, para comenzar su plan. A pesar de ignorar el hecho de que Red no estaba presente.

- P-Pero... ¿Si Red/Red-san no es gay?... – cuestionaron a sus ayudantes temerosas de hacer aquel acto. Estaban dispuestas a todo, pero no se sentían preparadas.

- Ya deja eso. Pediste ayuda para volver a Red/Red-senpai heterosexual y esta es la manera – volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo Crystal y Blue tomándolas de la mano.

- P-Pero…

Antes de poder continuar, un sonido estruendoso sonó frente a todos los presentes. Eran Ruby y Red que habían caído al suelo, con las ropas arrugadas, bañados de sudor y con sus cuerpos pegados al caer juntos, lo que lograron hacer que el brillo en los ojos de Yellow y Misty se activara al verlos, más que nada al cuerpo de Red, dando en marcha su plan, ya que si había caído por el encanto de Ruby, tenían que dar un 101% de su empeño para hacer que Red vuelva a ser normal.

- O-Oigan… No es lo que… – trató de defenderse Ruby, pero sus palabras fueron apagadas por la actuación de las dos chicas contendientes.

- Red/Red-san, ya no nos importa – gritaron entre molestas y sonrojadas ambas chicas logrando llamar la atención de todos, y haciendo que abrieran a más no poder sus bocas.

- ¡¿Q-Q-Qué dicen?!

- Lo que oyeron. Ya no nos importa. Nos hemos dado cuenta que me gusta Crystal-chwan/Blue-san – gritaron nuevamente con la seriedad más actuadamente posible, haciendo que todos miraran con asombro aquella declaración.

- ¡¿E-Es eso cierto?! – volvieron a gritar todos al unísono.

- E-Es cierto, y-yo igual la amo. E-Es mi todo – dijeron Crystal y Blue mientras atraían a su cuerpo a "su novia", logrando que casi se les salieran los ojos de todos.

Pero esta actuación parecía llamar más la atención del par que peleaba por demostrar su sexualidad masculina frente a todos.

- Oiga Green-senpai – susurró Gold a su superior mientras seguía sujetando su camisa por la discusión.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa?

- ¿E-Ella no estarán fingiendo para excitar a Red?

- ¿E-Eso espero?...

- Yo espero lo mismo… ¿Pero si ellas se volvieron l-l-lesbianas? – el solo imaginar a Gold que perdió ante un par de pechos pequeños, hacía que su cabeza le diera vueltas.

- S-Si ese fuera el caso – lo mismo pasaba para Green, quien no esperaba que tantas caricias a Yellow de parte de Blue, fueran en verdad insinuaciones a la pequeña rubia –. Creo que me volvería loco… Y calvo…

- ¿Piensa lo que yo estoy pensando para hacer que se sientan atraídas por los chicos de nuevo?

- Si no nos queda de otra…

Tal parecía que ellas no eran las únicas que jugarían a fingir su sexualidad, puesto que Green y Gold hacían lo mismo que ellas, pegando sus cuerpos y tocando el trasero del otro viéndoles con seriedad y con el rostro sonrojado.

- N-Nosotros también decimos que estamos enamorados – dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Q-Qué? – gritaron todos los presentes, quienes parecían a punto de tener un paro cardiaco.

Aunque las más asombradas eran Blue y Crystal, quienes ya imaginaban que posiblemente intentaban tratar de llamar la atención de Red y pelar fuego con fuego.

- Ja, ¿al fin aceptan su homosexualidad? – dijeron con sorna y sonrisa forzada Crystal y Blue a los dos chicos que seguían tan apretados.

- ¿A-Algún problema con eso? – respondió Gold retándolas.

- N-No, no hay problema. Es más, me alegro por ustedes dos. Se ven bien juntos – le devolvió el golpe Crystal mientras se aferraba a Misty –. A-Además, ni que me importara, teniendo a esta h-hermosura a mi lado, nada más me hace falta.

Misty parecía no tener nada que decir, se sentía muy avergonzada de que Crystal se lo tomara muy en serio la actuación.

- ¿V-V-Ves Gold? Sabía que ellas aceptarían nuestro amor – de pronto, Green apretó el trasero de Gold con la palma de su mano y acercó el rostro del criador al suyo, con una sonrisa forzada, pero con una mirada asesina.

- O-Oiga senpai, tampoco exagere tanto, me está asustando mucho – dijo en voz baja un nervioso Gold que sintió un escalofrío al sentir aquella mano en su gluteuss maximuss.

- P-P-Pero por supuesto que lo aceptamos. A-Aunque no es nada comparado con el amor que nos profesamos Yellow y yo. ¿V-Verdad mi vida? – remató Blue igual con una sonrisa forzada, colocando una mano bajo la barbilla de Yellow y atrayéndola hacia su rostro.

- Blue-san… Y-Ya no… – la pequeña rubia estaba a punto de llorar, logrando que su ternura cegara por un rato a Blue.

- Yellow… Eres tan tierna – soltó Blue acercándose más a Yellow.

- Oye Blue-san… Por favor… Tenemos que hacer que Red-san…

- Olvídalo y mírame a mí ahora…

-B-Blue-san… No…

Tal parecía que Blue no iba a retroceder al ser hechizada por la ternura de Yellow. Pero esa exageración hizo que un Silver celoso, quien se había escabullido de la supervisión de Erika, saltara sobre Yellow para alejarla de su querida hermana.

- N-No sé qué le has hecho a Blue nee-chan, pero no dejare que una pequeña pervertida como tú la convierta en… Eso… – apuntó Silver a Blue quien parecía babear por Yellow y Silver.

- Q-Que lindos…

Blue se acercaba a ellos dos pareciendo ser un zombie con cada paso que daba y las manos extendidas como si quisiera apretar las mejillas de aquellos pequeños que tenía enfrente a ella, las cosas lindas era algo de lo que no podía resistirse, saltando sobre un Silver sonrojado y abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras que se pegaba sus mejillas contra las de Yellow. No los soltaba ni por un segundo.

Y no solo este incidente ocurría en medio del campo del gimnasio, pues Sapphire seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba frente a ella, y no solo eso, también sentía un dolor en su pecho. Y ese dolor eran celos, celos de ver a Red muy cerca de Ruby, quienes parecían discutir sobre algo, pero a sus ojos parecía ser otra cosa, parecía que ambos chicos intimaban y tenían el mismo tipo de "platicas intensas" como suele tener ella con el chico cursi (es de resaltar que cuando ellos pelean, ocultan sus sentimientos verdaderos y piensa que pasa lo mismo con ellos dos).

Mientras que por parte de Platinum, quería probar lo mismo que sus senpais de Kanto y Jotho, por lo que se acercó a Sapphire al dejar de ser vigilada por Pearl y Diamond, quienes parecían temblar del miedo por la complicación en la cual se han metido con todos sus demás senpais de las demás regiones que no sabían qué hacer para interceder o si es que debían de meterse en los intereses sexuales de todos ellos. Cierto era que ninguno esperaba que de un momento a otro cambiaran sus preferencias por el duelo decisivo de quien se quedaría con Red, pero eso es que se encontraban sin saber cómo entrometerse en aquella situación problemática sin ser envueltos en algún problema, por lo cual intentaban de encontrar una solución aceptable para que sus senpais volvieran a entrar en razón. Mientras tanto Erika se encontraba buscando al pequeño ninja pelirrojo, pues se habían quedado él, Wally y Emerald en la cocina para no ver tantas perversidades entre sus compañeros que pudieran dañarlos mentalmente.

Aunque no había duda que le llamaba la curiosidad de lo que ocurría afuera, si es que el plan que tuvieron Yellow y Misty funcionaría para que Red eligiera a alguna de las dos, en lugar de tener que elegir a Gold o Green, pero igual se sentía aliviada de que no le hubiera pedido la líder de Cerulean tener que fingir ser pareja, seguro si se escapaba información de lo que pasaba en el gimnasio, se moriría de la vergüenza.

- Erika-senpai. ¿Por qué no podemos salir de aquí? - dijo el peliverde ninja de Hoenn a la líder de Celadon, quien estaba aburrido de estar encerrado.

- Si. Ni siquiera nos trajo un Game Boy para no aburrirnos. Que mala es - se quejó ahora Rald haciendo un mohín en su lugar.

- No deben salir porque allá afuera, todos están haciendo una gran cantidad de... Bueno, algo no apto para todos ustedes. Será mejor que se queden aquí y no intenten estar de fisgones por ahí.

- Pero sigue siendo aburrido - se volvió a quejar Emerald pataleando como si un niño pequeño se tratase.

Ante esto apareció de inmediato Sceptile y Sudowoodo de sus pokeball, los cuales al instante empezaron a mimar al pequeño dex holder de Hoenn, dado que se encontraban en sí en la cocina, podían prepararle algo delicioso para él, aunque eso era lo que se veía en un principio, se llevó a cabo también una competencia en quien le prepararía un mejor postre para el pequeño rubio. Algo que Erika le empezó a costar contener esta vez. Y aunque los niños estaban a punto de colarse a ver lo que sucedía a fuera, el Vileplume de la líder de Celadon los paralizaba en el acto.

Volviendo afuera, un grito femenino lleno de pánico puso en pausa la batalla de sexos, llamando mucho la atención porque no creían que hubiera más participantes. Y ésta vez se trataba de la persona que menos esperaban, dada su personalidad.

- ¡Por favor, no me toques ahíiii! - se quejó de nuevo esa voz, ésta vez con un gemido.

- Sapphire-senpai. Usted si que tiene pechos grandes. ¿Cómo le hace? Usted es mayor que yo por un año - dijo ahora su acusadora con un tono monótono, pero con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro.

- N-N-No es de tu incumbencia... ¡Aaah! ¡Platinum! - aquel gemido que dio al final, fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los compañeros de la acosadora.

- ¡¿P-P-Platinum/Señorita?! - gritaron al mismo tiempo Pearl y Diamond al escuchar aquel nombre.

- ¿Señorita, por qué le toca los pechos a Sapphire-senpai? - dijo Diamond curioso por aquel acto y con el rostro obviamente sonrojado por lo que veía.

- Curiosidad - respondió de inmediato.

- ¿Curiosidad? Si, claro. No esperaba que fuera una pervertida - se quejó ahora Pearl sin darle crédito a la respuesta de Platinum.

- ¿Qué es pervertida?

Aquella expresión de confusión en el rostro de Platinum, mientras que no dejaba de masajear los pechos de Sapphire y pellizcarlos, haciendo que ella gimiera bastante, puso a Pearl más sonrojado y a la vez excitado.

- Si Pearl, ¿qué es pervertida? - preguntó ahora Diamond poniendo la misma expresión que ella.

Ahora Pearl no sabía que hacer, por un lado, ambos eran muy inocentes. Pero igual sabía que su senpai rubia de Kanto lo era y al parecer conocía esa palabra, pero no esperaba tener que explicarle eso a sus amigos. Por lo que tuvo que dar el ejemplo.

- B-Bueno... Es cuando... Pues verán, cuando una persona hace este tipo de cosas - en ello al no tener a alguien más de cerca, tomó a Dia, ya que si hiciera algo similar con una chica, seguro se moriría de la vergüenza -. Como toquetear...

- P-Pearl, haces cosquillas, jajaja.

Claro estaba que Pearl lo empezó a acariciar en la barriga y frotar la mejilla de Diamond, quien no paraba de reírse por lo que hacía Pearl, y era claro que el rostro de vergüenza del rubio se notaba bastante, así como una vena en la frente por tener que someterse a ese nivel de humillación para llegar a un punto con Platinum. Mientras tanto, la expresión de Platinum demostraba una expresión de suma alegría al ver ello, su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos brillaban, de alguna manera eso le encantaba, y claro, no paraba de masajear los pechos de Sapphire y deslizar su mano izquierda a la cintura de la chica para jugar con su ombligo, quien desde luego volvió a dar un gemido por ello. Cabe destacar que la chica salvaje era como todos los pokémon salvajes pequeños, les gusta ser mimados y que les froten la barriga, pero al ser malacostumbrada por Ruby, su nivel de sensibilidad en aquellas áreas que eran desatendidas por el muchacho, la hacían sentir más placer por las ganas de que fueran tocadas alguna vez por él, cosa que la debilitaba al ser tocada por Platinum y no pudiera defenderse.

- ¿Y-Y-Y qué más hace una pervertida, Pearl-sensei? - dijo ella con mayor optimismo y curiosidad que antes.

- ¿S-Sensei?... - Pearl se puso sonrojado por ello, pero a la vez, le agradaba el alago de ella, por lo que siguió con su lección con una sonrisa más grande -. B-Bueno, otra cosa que hace una pervertida es tocar aquí - movió ahora su mano al trasero del chico -, aquí también - pasó su otra mano al pecho -, les gusta acercarse mucho a su presa - en ello acercó el rostro de Diamond tocando sus frentes -, y claro, lo que más les gusta tocar es...

Antes de que Pearl pudiera mover su mano en la parte privada de Dia, este puso resistencia, ya que ahora era Pearl el pervertido.

- P-P-Pearl... Creo que se te ha olvidado que esto puede que sea algo malo - dijo ahora él de inmediato con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

- ¿Eh?... T-Tienes razón. Es algo muy malo señorita. Usted no puede ser una pervertida porque ser una pervertida es algo muy, pero muy malo - respondió Pearl completamente abochornado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y fingiendo dar un regaño a Platinum.

- ¿Es algo que no debo hacer?...

Ella inclinó su cabeza a modo de confusión, tocando los lugares que Pearl ya había tocado en su explicación, sobre Sapphire. Quien parecía perder todas sus fuerzas y quedar fuera de combate.

- Aunque a esa persona le agrade...

- B-Bueno, solo con la persona que usted más quiera en el mundo - dijo Pearl avergonzado y rascando su mejilla sin mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Ooh! Eso suena de lo más maravilloso que hay en el mundo - fue la respuesta de ella, haciendo una expresión de ilusión y soñadora por aquellas palabras.

- S-S-Suena lo mejor del mundo - ahora fue Diamond quien posicionado junto a Platinum, daba la misma respuesta.

- Oigan ustedes. No es para que hagan una escena como esa - gritó Pearl molesto por la situación que se armó.

- ¿En ese caso ellos se quieren mucho? - preguntó Platinum apuntando a sus senpais.

- D-Digamos que... Ay, con todo lo que está pasando no sabría cómo responderte.

Y era claro su desesperación en poder responderles, porque el sabía el motivo de el concurso, pero con lo que estaba pasando, ya ni sabía cual eran los verdaderos sentimientos de sus senpais. Aunque se daba una idea de lo que trataban de hacer, algunos parecían ya no estar actuando y estar dejándose llevar por las circunstancias, pues los chicos estaban dando lo mejor de si para que las chicas flaquearan en su ataque, mientras que las chicas solo trataban de llamar la atención de los chicos para que mostraran sus verdaderas naturalezas, y también para que Red no fuera gay, algo que pasó a segundo plano porque él había desaparecido por completo de su vista y no podían retroceder más por la intervención de los chicos.

También por otro lado estaba la situación entre Silver y Yellow, quienes ahora eran presas de Blue, al tenerlos bajo cada brazo en un abrazo de cuello, con los cuales frotaba sus cabezas con ambas mejillas por lo lindos que eran. Silver estaba muy sonrojado por el nivel de atención que recibía de ella, pero Yellow parecía haber perdido la conciencia, pues su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus ojos daban vueltas, quería librarse de Blue y salir a esconderse en la espalda de Red, pero le era imposible.

Pero todo fue solucionado gracias a un sonido hueco que se dio en medio campo de batalla, a lo que todos volvieron a detenerse y fijar su atención en lo que había causado aquel ruido, y por supuesto que en el primer suceso que se detuvieron para ver a Sapphire, le quitaron importancia porque pensaban que estaban en la misma lucha que ellos, por lo que le dieron poca importancia, pues esperaban que Ruby detuviera aquel acoso sobre Sapphire o que Sapphire se quitara a Platinum de encima, cosa que no sucedió, porque Ruby y Red fueron quienes ocasionaron aquel ruido, cayendo de su escondite, con los rostros abochornados -ya que andaban en un armario y el calor se acumulaba ahí dentro-, las ropas desaliñadas, vapor saliendo de su pesada respiración y cuerpos sudorosos al quedar claro en una posición que les hacía imaginar que ellos habían estado _"ocupados", _mientras que los demás se peleaban por Red. Aunque Misty, Yellow, Green y Gold se sentían engañados -estos últimos porque se sentían usados por Red a pesar de que todo era cosa de su imaginación por pensar que Red era gay- al verlos _"acaramelados"_ uno sobre el otro.

- E-Esto no es lo que piensan - intervino Ruby ante los pensamientos de todos y las miradas acusadoras que tenían sobre ellos.

Claro que nadie le hacía caso, pues los hechos marcaban otra cosa. Y claro, todos les miraban con desaprobación. Aunque Misty y Yellow por alguna razón que no sabían sentían un enorme palpitar en el corazón por cómo se veían -más que nada por mirar el cuerpo de Red tan empapado y su rostro inocente al mirarlas-.

Pero luego de eso, a Misty le llegó una idea. Era algo muy arriesgado, pero para momentos como esos, cualquier cosa podría ser útil y valdría la pena, aunque tuviera que hacer eso con su mayor rival, por lo que quitó a Yellow del agarre de Blue, quien no puso resistencia por ver la expresión tan sombría del rostro de la pelirroja a lo que se aferró más a Silver del miedo, el cual se desmayó por estar pegado al pecho de la castaña. Lo que iba a hacer lo había visto en un libro -no pregunten de qué era libro, lo había recibido de Brock-, en él demostraba cuales eran las armas secretas de las chicas en novela y cómo lo usaban las heroínas, pero la mayor de todas que hacían que los chicos cayeran a sus pies era.

- Yellow, sé que esto es llegar muy lejos, pero no queda de otra.

- ¿M-Misty-san?

La expresión sombría de Misty dejaba helada a Yellow, más cuando se acercaba lentamente a ella y tomaba su rostro, elevando su barbilla para que al final le acomodara un apasionado beso. El rostro de Yellow se encendió en un rojo intenso y sus ojos se veían como espirales mientras que una nube de vapor se formaba sobre su rubia cabecita, se sentía muy avergonzada, más porque ese era su primer beso -claro que en eso su mente se ponía a debatir que un beso entre chicas no cuenta como primer beso-. Mientras tanto Misty seguía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados por lo que hacía, tenía tanta o más vergüenza que Yellow por lo que hacía, pero en pocos segundos abrió con timidez su ojo derecho para observar la reacción del campeón de Kanto y el amor de su vida. Pero al mirar de soslayo a Red con timidez, no esperaba que tuviera un efecto positivo en él y a la vez pervertido, la nariz de él y de Ruby sangraban, lo que ocasionó que se desmayaran tirandose de espaldas al verlas besarse.

Y claro que no esperaba ver con el rabillo del ojo lo que pasaba alrededor también, pues Blue y Crystal no hicieron esperar a Green y Gold, ya que ellas estaban haciendo lo mismo dado que veían que aquello funcionaba tan bien como se esperaba, logrando que Gold, Green y Silver -Silver claro porque luego de ser soltado por la castaña, volvió a perder la consciencia por verla así que se había unido a la causa-, sangraran y fueran derrotados, siendo noqueados por completo.

Mientras que del trío de Sinnoh, Platinum y Diamond fueron cubiertos por los ojos por Pearl, quien chorreaba sangre al ver lo que hacían sus senpais femeninas. Y Sapphire al recuperar la conciencia, había ido por Ruby, quien trataba de reanimarlo, temiendo que hubiera sido _"golpeado"_ por un ataque tan poderoso que no parara de chorrear sangre de su nariz.

- ¿G-Ganamos? - se preguntaron Misty y Yellow al unisono.

Al comprobar que Red tenía el rostro más enrojecido que al _"salir del closet"_ con Ruby y claro con una sonrisa ensanchada en su rostro, supieron que él dejó de ser gay -algo que nunca había ocurrido, solo malpensaron-.

- ¡Si, ganamos! Red ahora es normal.

- Creo que los demás también - comentó Crystal apuntando al resto que seguía desmayado y una expresión de ser el mejor día de su vida.

- Silver, que lindo eres. ¿Quien es mi pequeño pervertido? - decía Blue tallando su mejilla a la de Silver quien seguía inconsciente.

- Oigan ustedes dos. ¿Me pueden explicar por qué hicieron eso? - decía un Ruby ya recuperado, quien tenía dos tapones en su nariz para detener su hemorragia masiva.

- Volvimos a todos a la normalidad - dijeron ambas orgullosas.

- ¿Normalidad? ¿Pero de qué hablan? - ahora fue Green el confundido.

- Pues ustedes andaban de... _"Locas"_, pero me alegra que no sea así y sean unos pervertidos - agregó Blue sin despegarse de Silver.

- Un momento, un momento, un momento. ¿A quienes llaman locas? Ustedes eran las machorras y nosotros tratábamos de volverlas a como antes - dijo ahora Gold molesto por todo ese malentendido.

- P-Pero Red-san no estaba de... _"cariñoso"_ con Ruby-san.

- Ey, ey, ey. ¿En qué estaban pensando? - dijo ahora Ruby ofendido -. Si que malinterpretaron mucho a Red-senpai.

- ... ¡¿QUÉEEE?!

Todos en el gimnasio habían gritado, a excepción del trío de Sinnoh y los que andaban en la cocina.

- Senpai. Explíqueles lo que andábamos hablando.

- Pues... ¿Por dónde empezar?... - el ojirrojo ponía una expresión de meditación al sostener su barbilla y sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo -. Hum, creo que por lo que ustedes andaban pensando. Para aclarar todo, no soy gay y nunca lo he sido - dijo Red con un semblante serio y a la vez molesto por lo que pensaban de él.

- ¿N-No lo eres? - preguntaron todos avergonzándose por todo lo que habían hecho.

- Quiten esa expresión de desilusión - dijo Ruby molesto por como se veían.

- Por supuesto que no. Ustedes en verdad que creen cualquier cosa - volvió a regañar a todos, haciendo que todos miraran a otro lado riendo nerviosamente -. Aparte ni sabía de qué era todo esto. Ruby ya me contó todo lo que hicieron ustedes - con esto último, Yellow y Misty se sonrojaron aún más.

- ¿T-Todo?

Era claro que ellas dos querían morirse en ese instante. Todo lo que habían hecho en secreto, con el fin de decidirse quien se quedaría con Red fue en vano, aparte de que seguían todo el tiempo en empate.

- Si. Lo sé todo. Y debo decir que en verdad no esperaba que hicieran esto para saber quien sería mi esposa.

- Pero aún queda la duda de quien ganó - intervino Gold, poniendo a Red con los ojos en blanco por ello.

Claro era que Red no era el único en ponerse nervioso, Misty y Yellow andaban igual y con la curiosidad latente de la elección del campeón de Kanto.

- Ehem... Bueno. Igual andábamos discutiendo sobre eso, jejeje - rió Red nerviosamente mirando a otro lado.

- ¿Y a quien elegiste? - preguntaron ambas al unisono y con desesperación.

- P-Pues la verdad no puedo elegir.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes elegir? - ahora ellas se veían molestas con él.

- E-Es que... Elegir en las dos chicas que más confío y quiero... No podría solo elegir a una... En verdad no podría perdonarme en hacer que una se pusiera triste por mi elección - respondió él con lágrimas en los ojos y cabizbajo, sintiéndose completamente por no tener una respuesta adecuada para ambas.

Pero cuando sentía que ellas iban a desquitar su furia por las vergüenzas que pasaron juntas, obtuvo lo contrario al ser abrazado y consolado por ambas.

- Es por eso que te queremos, siempre has sido tan gentil y te preocupas siempre por el bienestar de los demás - dijo Misty abrazando la cabeza de Red y pegándola a su pecho.

- Es cierto, Red-san. Tu eres alguien que no nos lastimaría nunca. Lamentamos dudar de tus preferencias sexuales - complementó Yellow, abrazada del torso del chico y apoyando su mejilla en la de él.

- Oigan, pero Red no puede quedarse con ambas - intervino Green, haciendo que ellas se vieran mutuamente y a él repetidas veces.

- No importa lo que digan las leyes, Red es nuestro - dijo Misty con un tono lleno de orgullo.

- Y nosotras de él - agregó Yellow igual de orgullosa.

- ¿D-De verdad?

Red parecía estar entre contento y triste por ello, porque por un lado era algo malo y por otro, le agradaba saber que ellas no estarían peleándose o sintiéndose triste de quedar fuera de una oportunidad con él.

- Sigue siendo raro aún si lo ponen así - ahora fue Crystal la que intervino.

- ¿Y qué? - gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todos retrocedieran, menos Gold.

- Oigan - intervino Gold con un tono seco y un semblante aburrido -. ¿Al menos todos ya vieron que la semana pasada anunciaron en el periódico que la poligamia ya no es algo ilegal?

- ¡¿QUE QUÉEEE?!

Todos gritaron y se miraron al mismo tiempo entre sí y al pequeño grupo que esperaba obtener como respuesta que no fuese eso una mala broma del parte del criador pokémon. Aparte, también Erika gritó con sorpresa al no haber escuchado ninguna pelea por largo rato y por curiosidad de ver qué ocurría si se había arreglado todo. Mientras tanto entre el grupo de Sinnoh, la propuesta igual le sonó tan maravillosa como las enseñanzas recién recibidas del rubio de su grupo, Platinum no podía aguantar las ganas de estallar de alegría.

- ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho en un principio? - gritaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

- Pensé que ya lo sabrían. Aparte, no creí que Red-sensei estaría tan indeciso o que ustedes lo compartieran - dijo Gold igual de serio y aburrido.

- B-Bueno... - los tres andaban sonrojados y cabizbajos, riendo nerviosamente por aquella respuesta.

Por otro lado, todos les veían con una expresión de que en verdad eran una pareja o más bien trío de idiotas amorosos. Aunque seguía habiendo inconvenientes, un padre normal seguro no podría oficiarles la boda a pesar de que se hizo legal hace más de una semana, y de encontrar a uno, sería más complicado que tuviera en el calendario abierto para ellos tres. A lo que Gold tuvo otra brillante idea -si, hasta a mi me asombra que tuviera dos grandes ideas el mismo día-, él oficiaría la boda.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Tal parece que todo quedó arreglado. Ahora que el novio y las novias se arreglen porque oficiaré una boda.

- ¡¿QUÉEEE?!

- No se queden ahí pasmados. Vayan todos a preparar una boda - dijo ahora Ruby emocionado, pues quería ser el organizador de bodas ahí.

- P-P-Pero... ¿Ya ahora? - cuestionó Red siendo arrastrado por Ruby.

- Es mejor ahora que está decidido senpai.

Por otro lado las chicas no podían moverse por lo rápido que fue todo, y no es para culparlas, ya que prácticamente ese parecía ser el día más feliz de sus vidas, una declaración abierta y una boda con el chico que amaban, sentían que podían morir felices y en paz.

El arreglo del gimnasio para que se viera completamente decente para una boda sencilla, siendo gran parte aportado por Platinum haciendo llamadas a todas las agencias que tenía su C-Gear que estaban ubicadas en Kanto ligadas a la compañía familiar, y siendo todos coordinados por Ruby, le daban al lugar un ambiente armonioso y bello. Mientras tanto, las novias no podían sentirse más contentas, ni siquiera podían discutir por saber quien era más bella, pues ambas andaban preciosas y alagándose una a la otra, Yellow con un vestido blanco escotado y con tirantes, y Misty un vestido de strapless azul celeste, ambas con el cabello recogido oculto en un velo blanco.

Por parte de Red, él se encontraba en el altar, temblando nervioso con un traje de gala negro que había sido enviado por su madre al enterarse de la boda, era claro que también estaba invitada junto a muchos conocidos del campeón de Kanto, el traje había sido usado por su padre el día de su boda, por lo que él igual se sentía tan feliz como ellas por ese día.

Al estar los tres en el altar, con un Gold vestido de cura y el resto de sus amigos haciendo de padrinos y madrinas de bodas, con el pequeño Rald como el chico de las argollas, celebraron la boda polígama de Red con Misty y Yellow, momento en el cual Gold solicitaba los votos a los novios.

- Ahora Red-sen... Red. ¿Tienes algo que decirles a tus futuras esposas? - dijo Gold dando un tono pasivo, metiéndose bien en el papel de cura.

- S-Sí. Eso creo.

En ello sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la lanzó. Al verla en la palma de su mano giró a ver a Yellow. Al parecer era para decidir con quien de las dos diría primero el voto de bodas -algo que ni a ellas les funcionó para elegir con quien se quedaría con él-.

- Ehem... Y-Yellow... - empezó Red avergonzado mirándola fijamente a los ojos y tragando fuerte -. E-Eres de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido en mi vida, tan amable y responsable, tan humilde y sincera, tan valiente y tímida. Eres alguien muy especial para mí, alguien a quien he admirado, aunque al principio pensaba que eras un chico... Al saber quien eras realmente, mi corazón latió intensamente por ti y por las hazañas que has hecho por mí. Sé con certeza que me amas, y mucho, por lo que espero poder devolverte todo ese amor día a día, juntos.

Ante aquella declaración, el rostro de la rubia se pintó de un rojo intenso que casi no podía ver al chico a la cara, algo que hizo al momento en que giró él al ver a la pelirroja, preparándose mentalmente para decir sus votos.

- M-Misty... Sé que cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, no fue de la mejor manera posible, aunque creo que una vez e hice un acoso sexual contigo... Mientras seguíamos peleando y animándonos para ser más fuertes, he descubierto un inmenso amor por ti. Eres la persona más audaz que haya conocido, eres amable y de un corazón puro, sabes ponerme en mi lugar cuando ando en las nubes y me soportas muchas tonterías. Contigo creo que nunca me hubiera tratado de superarme cada vez más. Es por ello que igual dedicaré mi vida para hacerte feliz.

Al terminar sus votos Red, intentó tomar aire y tranquilizar su corazón. Todo lo que había dicho era lo que pensaba muy dentro de él y al decirlo cara a cara en un momento tan importante lo inquietaba.

- A-Ahora hermanas... P-Pueden decir sus votos - dijo Gold con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, tratando de ocultarlas con su sonrisa.

En este caso, al no querer volver en un empate infinito, siguieron el mismo patrón que el novio había tomado para dar sus votos, por lo que Yellow giró al ojirrojo a mirarle a la cara.

- Red-san... No sabes lo feliz que me hace el escuchar tus sentimientos por nosotras, más el que tuvieras el valor para elegirnos a las dos y no solo a una, porque eres alguien quien se preocupa por los demás y esa es tu mayor virtud, lo das todo por los demás y eres feliz cuando los demás son felices. Eres la persona más valiente y confiable que jamas haya conocido y me has enseñado muchas cosas, me has hecho valiente gracias a ti y es por eso que te amaré el resto de mi vida.

Al haber dicho todo lo que sentía, Yellow hizo un gesto para que Misty volteara a Red en su dirección, respirando hondo para poder decir lo que sentía por él.

- Red... Creo que Yellow dijo todo lo que pienso de ti, aunque igual pienso que al ser alguien inmaduro y a la vez inocente, tu gran corazón tanto por las personas y pokémon, el querer superarte día tras día y luchar por lo que consideras bueno, el esforzarte por los demás, involucrándote en problemas en el proceso preocupándonos a todos y más a mí, también los has convertido en momentos divertidos, llenando mi vida menos aburrida a como era antes, sin dudas todo eso es lo que más me atrajo de ti. Es por ello que también te daré mucha felicidad y amor, Red.

Gold al escuchar los votos de ellos tres seguía intentando contener las lágrimas por los votos, dándose las fuerzas para no llorar apresurando la boda para que el novio besara a la novia.

Aunque al principio Red seguía dudoso en quien besar primero para no poner triste a alguna de las dos por ser su primer beso, intentó decidirlo nuevamente con una moneda, la cual no cayó a su mano sino que fue detenida por Misty en el aire, empujándolo a Yellow para que la besara primero con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. No quería que se armara otra pelea y el patrón inicial de la moneda podía quedarse aún en el proceso.

Al besar a ambas chicas Red, Gold finalizó la boda, la cual todos celebraron con lágrimas en los ojos y llenos de emoción gritando y felicitando a la feliz trío-pareja de esposo y esposas. Los cuales encaminaron al auto -alquilado por cierto- para que consumaran la boda en un hotel -pagado por Platinum-, su luna de miel. Aunque no podían festejar la boda en su momento por la organización que hubo, el resto disfrutó sin ellos la fiesta, enviando la punta del pastel con los muñecos de las novias y el novio para que lo disfrutasen después.

Y en lo que la fiesta se celebraba sin los recién casados, en el hotel al momento de consumar la unión entre los tres, Misty tomó ventaja en quien sería la primera vez de Red, al decir que Yellow fue su primer beso, cosa que el novio afirmó nerviosamente, a lo cual Yellow tuvo que ceder ante ella. Igual no podía quejarse pues sería una larga noche de bodas.

_..._

_Después de la boda más parejas se fueron formando en la fiesta._

_Sapphire secuestró a Ruby en el mismo closet en el que se había metido él con su senpai para pedirle lo mismo que había hecho Platinum a ella anteriormente. __Tiempo después se casaron y se les había hecho un hábito hacer cosas pervertidas._

_Marge apareció como invitada sorpresa a la fiesta de la boda, acompañando a Daisy y Bill. Green y ella al encontrar muchas similitudes dentro de la fiesta se hicieron novios rápidamente._

_Daisy ahora era quien se sentía molesta de que su hermano menor saliera con su mejor amiga._

_Silver y Blue empezaron a salir tiempo después de la boda, aunque ella vestía al pelirrojo algunas veces para ver qué grado de lindura podría alcanzar él hasta que formalizaron su relación._

_Gold quería tener igual una relación de trío como su sensei, pero Crystal no lo dejaba, al final se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de ella y lo dejó por la paz._

_Platinum al inspirarse en la boda de sus senpais, escribió su primer novela de amor y se casó con ambos chicos Pearl y Diamond, solicitando que Gold los casase cuando tuvieran edad._

_Gold lloró en su boda también._

_Red, Misty y Yellow viven juntos en Viridian, mientras que el gimnasio de Cerulean era atendido por los parientes de Misty. Los tres hasta el momento siguen siendo una familia feliz. Siguen habiendo retos entre ellas._

_Wally y Emerald ahora son una pareja y viajan alrededor del mundo en busca de aventuras emocionantes._

_..._

Varios años después de aquel suceso, en el gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian una fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo. Una fiesta que se celebrara una vez al año, concordando el día en que todos tenían el tiempo suficiente para tener un tiempo de descanso y compañía con todos sus amigos. Aunque los grupos se habían dividido en el gimnasio entre los esposos por un lado y las esposas en otro, todos parecían disfrutar aquel día de paz y tranquilidad con sus hijos, los cuales corrían algunos en el mismo lugar que ellos o retándose en el patio con los pokémon de sus padres.

En el área de las chicas, la conversación era animada, tornada a sus hijos, de los cuales estaban orgullosos por supuesto, mirándolos por la ventana luchar entre sí. El grupo de chicas estaba formado por Yellow, Blue, Crystal, Marge y Sapphire, acompañadas todas por algunos de sus hijos.

- Parece ser que se divierten ahí afuera. ¿No lo creen? - dijo Blue curiosa y con una sonrisa juguetona al apuntar a los niños.

- Si, el ser tan jóvenes y tener tantas energías me hacen ver lo mucho que crecimos - comentó después Crystal con una sonrisa llena de calma.

- Espero que se diviertan bastante como nosotras a su edad - dijo Sapphire animadamente.

A los niños que veían hacían una batalla triple, conformado los equipos de la siguiente manera: En el lado izquierdo del campo se encontraban Barry, Brendan y Gary, los tres usando el equipo de sus padres. Barry era un chico de 10 años, hijo de Pearl y Platinum, era similar en su padre en aspecto, aunque solía ser torpe como su madre. Brendan era el hijo de Ruby y Sapphire de 9 años, y aunque se veía como su padre, tenía los mismos ojos que su madre y personalidad, aunque con los modales de su padre, pero tenía como meta ser el siguiente campeón de su región y líder de gimnasio donde se encontraba su abuelo. Gary de 11 años era el hijo de Marge y Green, aunque su aspecto era similar al de su padre, su personalidad era carismática, atrevida y confiada fue heredada de ambos.

Mientras que el equipo contrario era el siguiente: Lucas, Orange y Leaf. Lucas era el líder del grupo de 12 años era el hijo de Diamond y Platinum, su rivalidad con su hermano era notoria, aunque su aspecto era similar al de su padre, su personalidad tenía rasgos tanto de su madre y su padre, siendo inocente y torpe, pero muy maduro. Orange de 9 años era el hijo de Red y Yellow, aunque era muy tímido como su madre tenía como sueño ser el siguiente campeón de Kanto como su padre, su aspecto era similar a su padre, con los rasgos de su madre en el color de pelo y ojos, él suele ser consentido por sus dos madres por lo tímido que es. Leaf era la hija de Silver y Blue, de 11 años, ella era muy inocente y su apariencia era igual a su madre, era la favorita de su padre.

El referí en este caso para la batalla triple se trataba de Scarlet era la hija de Red y Misty, ella tenía 9 años y su aspecto era similar al de su madre, con los ojos y el cabello de los colores de su padre. A pesar de su edad, ella era era muy inteligente y a la vez tenía la personalidad tsundere de su madre, adoraba los pokémon de agua por lo que quería ser la siguiente líder de gimnasio de Cerulean una vez tuviera la suficiente edad. Amaba mucho a su padre y a sus dos madres.

- Que maravilloso es la juventud. ¿No lo creen? - intervino Marge mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

- Tienen razón - dijo Yellow acariciando su barriga.

En Yellow ahora estaba creciendo la tercera integrante de sus hijos, Viridi.

- Mamá, mamá. ¿Puedo ir de ver más de cerca cómo pelean? - dijo una hiperactiva Ambar a su lado.

- Claro que si querida, y cuida bien de ellos. ¿Quieres?

- Por supuesto.

Ambar era la hija mayor de todos los niños de la familia de Red, Yellow y Misty, hija de Red y Yellow. Ella tenía 13 años. Aunque su apariencia era similar al de su madre, los ojos y el cabello fueron heredados de su padre, al igual que su hiperactividad y el meterse en problemas. Su meta era ser la siguiente líder de gimnasio de Viridian como su padre.

Mientras tanto, los pequeños que quedaban con sus madres eran el pequeño Cuarzum, hijo de Silver y Blue de 3 años, él era similar a su padre, con una mirada fría y seria, pero tan habilidoso como su madre, pues solía ser abrazado mucho por ella que casi se quedaba asfixiado por ella. May, de 6 años de edad era otra de los pequeños que andaba con sus madres, su aspecto era similar al de su madre, con una personalidad similar al de su padre, fanática de los concursos pokémon, admirando mucho a Ruby. Y el tercer integrante de los pequeñines era Ethan, hijo menor de Crystal y Gold, quien estaba cargado en los brazos de su madre al tener 2 años de edad, y ya empezaba a notarse con los rasgos de su padre.

Con los chicos, la conversación igual giraba a la batalla que se llevaba fuera, admirando lo fuerte que se han hecho sus retoños y también siendo acompañados algunos por sus hijos que veían igual de emocionados el evento que se llevaba afuera.

- Parece ser que todos se han vuelto muy fuertes - dijo Gold entusiasmado por ver lo hábiles que son los hijos de sus compañeros.

- Es cierto, todos se han hecho más fuertes a cada momento, papá - dijo su hija Lyra sentada a un lado.

Lyra tenía 10 años y tenía la misma apariencia que su madre, salvo que el color de cabello era heredado de su madre. A ella le encantaba jugar al billar como su padre, pero lo hacían a escondidas de Crystal por no querer que su hija tuviera malos hábitos.

- Aunque mi hijo parece que le da mucha batalla a tu hija - dijo Green apoyando a su hijo Gary desde su asiento, quien daba batalla a Leaf.

- Me gustaría que solo fuera batalla, Green - se quejó Silver suspirando al mirar el combate.

Y aquella queja de Silver era notable por los demás ahí, dado a que Gary solía invitar a Leaf a salir con frecuencia, algo que no le agradaba a Silver para nada, pero Blue siempre le daba permiso a escondidas.

- Silver-senpai. Debería dejar de intervenirse en la relación de los niños. No siempre será su pequeña - dijo ahora Ruby calmando al pelirrojo.

- No, ella tiene que llegar pura hasta su tumba.

- Si que exagera senpai - dijo ahora Diamond mientras se atiborraba de aperitivos la boca.

- Es cierto, al menos no estará como en nuestro caso de en lugar de querer casarse con uno quiera casarse con dos - añadió Pearl a modo de broma.

- Si eso pasa seguro me muero de un infarto - concluyó Silver con temor si es que Leaf decidiese casarse con dos chicos.

- Ahum... ¿Quien va ganando? - dijo ahora el líder de gimnasio de Viridian, Red, quien se veía muy agotado y somnoliento.

- Papá. ¿Desvelado de nuevo? - preguntó inocentemente Celest al ojirrojo, mientras tomaba su mano.

Celest era la hija menor de Misty y Red, de 5 años, quien estaba deseosa de ser la mayor al esperar a su hermanita Viridi del vientre de su madre Yellow. Ella tenía el mismo color de cabellos que su madre y los mismos ojos, aunque era igual de inocente que su padre y valerosa, aparte también de preocupada, pues veía detenidamente a su padre quien cabezeaba en la mesa donde se encontraba.

- Algo así hija, no te preocupes...

- ¿La vida marital de un polígamo es cansada, sensei? - preguntó Gold pícaramente al ver como Red trataba de mantenerse despierto.

- A-Algo así... Ahum... Últimamente me han estado asaltando en casa... Por así decirlo... Ahum... - respondió entre voztesos Red, tallando sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

- Pero no te pedimos dinero mis hermanos ni yo, papá - dijo inocentemente Celest subiéndose al regazo de su padre.

- Tu no cariño... Pero no te digo nada hasta que tengas 30.

- Hablando de sobreprotectores - agregó de nuevo Gold mirando cómicamente a Silver, quien le devolvía una mirada fulminante -. Pero bueno, al menos no aprenden de Wally y Rald alguno de nuestros hijos, ya que siguen de viaje.

- Y por cierto. ¿Dónde está tu madre? - dijo Red tratando de buscar a la pelirroja con la mirada.

- Mamá Yellow está con mis tías. Mamá Misty... Hum...

- Re-ed, ¿quien soy? - preguntó una voz aguda tapando los ojos del mencionado.

- ¿M-M-Misty?

- Ding, ding, ding. Acertaste, ahora si me disculpan caballeros, tengo que darle su premio al ganador. Nos vemos.

Y al decir estas palabras, secuestró al ojirrojo a una habitación aparte, viendo con lástima al padre de familia del gimnasio en el que se encontraban por su esposa pelirroja. Se sentían mal un tanto porque Red estuviera tan agotado de ser acosado por sus esposas, ya que solían tener una rivalidad a pesar de ser los tres juntos, pero era algo que hacían solo para avivar su matrimonio.

Mientras tanto la pequeña Celest veía extrañada a su padre e iba con su madre Yellow a hacerle compañía.

- Oye mamá... ¿Tú sabes qué tipo de premio quiere darle mamá Misty a papá que se lo llevó a escondidas?

- ¿Qué dijiste Celest? Cielos, si dijimos que hoy no.

Ante esto, Yellow salió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al cuarto donde se encontraría con ellos dos. Encargando a la pequeña Celest con sus tías.

- Red la tiene difícil - dijo Blue riéndo divertida por lo que ocurría.

- Si, se debe de agotar mucho por lo que pasa ahí dentro con Misty y Yellow - bromeó Sapphire y a la vez mirando a Ruby, tratando de dar una insinuación para lo que ocurría.

- Papá no la tiene difícil con lo que hay ahí, ya que siempre se agota entrenando en el gimnasio y cuidándonos. Creo que sale lleno de energías de ahí.

- ¿Los has visto? - preguntó una sorprendida Marge ante aquella confesión.

- Lo que hay dentro, no. Pero siempre que se meten ahí, papá es el que está con energías y mis mamás dormidas - respondió Celest inocentemente mientras tomaba el asiento de Yellow.

- En ese caso Red tiene muchas energías luego - apuntó Platinum ante aquella suposición.

- Tal parece que todas andan a mano en todo.

Y claro estaba que la vida diaria de la familia que vivía en el gimnasio Viridian siempre estaba llena de diversión y problemas. Aunque Red se sintiera cansado al atender a su familia y más que nada sus esposas, el amor que sentía por su familia era su sustento, el cual le daba las energías que le hicieran falta para amarlos igualmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Red20: <strong>Jajajaja, bueno, sé que algunos querrán matarme por este final, y algunos otros se imaginaron muchas cosas buenas con las insinuaciones alocadas que pasaron antes de que Red lograra dar su opinión final, pero bueno, hubo tanto cannon como crack, así que todo es ganar-ganar en este resultado, creo que Red fue el único que perdió un poco con cómo lo tratan, pero no crean que la pasa realmente mal, le encanta esa vida, ama a sus esposas e hijos y puede pasar mucho rato jugando con ellos aunque sea acosado, jeje. Bueno, ahora con el siguiente cap. Solo que antes de seguir, aviso que esto sería como un censo para comprobar sus gustos, a lo que si les gustó más de un final, dejen review. Nos vemos.


End file.
